Over the Hills and Far Away
by greenlemons
Summary: After her carefully planned European trip is ruined because her boyfriend Bill is caught cheating, Sookie embarks on her own journey and runs into a handsome, Swedish man who spontaneously decides to accompany her on the trip. Eric/Sookie. AH.
1. Paris

**AN: Here is my new story. I hope you enjoy what's to come!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Charlaine Harris, therefore I do not own these characters. **

_I don't even know what I was running for - I guess I just felt like it.  
__- _J.D. Salinger_, The Catcher in the Rye_

Chapter 1: Paris

"Mademoiselle."

I looked to my right, where a man was standing on a street corner in Paris, offering me a rose. I shook my head, not too familiar with French. He shook his head right back and held his arm out further. "Il est gratuit, pour une belle fille comme toi."

Everyone spoke so fast in Europe. "Merci," was the most I knew. I took the rose and smelled it politely. He beamed at me and continued to sell his flowers from a bucket. They looked nice, but it was a bit weird coming from a street man like himself. I continued on my way, holding the flower close to my chest. This really was a beautiful city.

I wandered the streets, glancing into the shops, the cafes, really just getting a feel for the city. My boyfriend Bill was back at the hotel, claiming he wasn't feeling so well today. We'd stayed in Paris much longer than we intended. We started off our European trip in London and went into Ireland and Scotland as well. We began our journey three weeks ago and have spent the past ten days in Paris when we should have been in Scandinavia four days ago. It was tampering with my plans. I had been plotting this trip since I was seventeen years old and began saving up for it.

When you grow up in northern Louisiana, there isn't much culture. I wanted to see the world before I settled into a job, and maybe a husband and kids one day. I always wanted to just spend a few months roaming Europe, going to whatever city I wanted whenever I wanted – although, I had a rough outline as to where I wanted to be and for how long, I figured I'd end up staying a bit longer in the places I fell in love with. When I met Bill two years ago, he was twenty six and I was twenty. He was my first boyfriend, my first love, and my first time. Since then, it'd been a steady romance. I loved him and didn't want to leave him back in Louisiana; but, it wouldn't stop me from insisting on my Europe trip.

When I told him my plans to head off on my adventure as soon as I graduated from LSU, he balked. He had a steady job in computers in Shreveport, and honestly, I wasn't quite sure what he did exactly. Bill would talk about his day at work and I'd usually just smile and nod, having no interest in computers whatsoever. I hardly understood how my cell phone and iPod worked.

So, when I announced my itinerary for Europe, he immediately freaked out. He asked if I was breaking up with him and I clearly said no. I had never seen Bill like that – paranoid, unsure, panicked. I explained that I wanted to learn more about the world. He said nothing, looking thoughtful for a while I waited patiently for his response. He threw me through a loop when he insisted he'd go with me. I never intended to go with anyone. When I was younger, I mentioned my dream to my best friend Amelia who was enthused about the idea. We plotted and planned to go together until her dad took her to Barcelona last summer and she fell in love with a man there and had stayed. I planned to see her on my trip, but since then, I was sure I was going solo.

And then, I was confronted with the option of my boyfriend accompanying me.

I saw many pros and cons to this list and I had to admit, the cons weighed more. I envisioned us parting our separate ways because we couldn't handle travelling with one another for too long. I imagined me falling for a foreign boy and leaving Bill. I pictured Bill realizing he wanted to become a vagabond and march the mountains of Switzerland for the rest of his life.

Nevertheless, I found myself agreeing. He was ecstatic and so, four months ago, we began planning our Euro trip. I had the feeling of dread the entire time – like when you're about to go on a roller coaster that looks terrifying in height, in size, in screams and you're waiting in the line-up, the anticipation smothering, dizzying and when you finally get on, you feel as if you're going to barf up your heart, your stomach twists and threatens to fall out of you as the coaster climbs up slowly to the top and then you plummet down. It wasn't an analogy that made sense to me. I loved Bill. I did. It just didn't stop the feeling that we were creeping toward a magnificent height, only to be dropped down. I still had the rest of the ride though, right? I remained optimistic – what couple hadn't survived a drop before?

My Gran adored Bill. She believed him to be the perfect Southern gentleman. He would come over every Sunday night for dinner and Gran would just dote on him. My brother Jason, on the other hand, couldn't stand my boyfriend. He would ask me why I was with such a boring man, to which I would counter why he was with such loose women. He'd get huffy and walk away with a scowl. My brother and I didn't have the best brother-sister relationship that existed. You'd think we would, considering we were all the other had left growing up, but Jason and I never clicked.

Gran was hesitant about me going on the European trip with Bill. I couldn't tell her I was too. I just conveyed to her how excited I was and how I wanted to see Europe badly. And so far, it was exactly how I imagined. I was just getting bored of Paris, which was something I never thought I'd say or probably something no one had said before.

I wanted to move on. I wanted to see everywhere else on my list. I was anxious to go!

But Bill kept saying "one more day, Sookie, just one more day." For the last three, he'd been sick, so I'd spend the full day out and about, and then return to our fancy hotel at around four and then he'd walk with me to dinner.

The hotels.

Bill came from some family money.

When I told him my plan to go to hostels, he did several double takes. He adamantly professed we stay in hotels and experience Europe in comfort. I protested, it was part of my plan to do this as cheap as I could, but with just as much adventure as I could inspire. Bill disagreed and eventually, after impressing upon me the downs of hostel-travelling, I gave in.

I hated that Bill was spending so much money on the hotels, for I could never afford them. They were top-class establishments too. I felt awkward and disconnected from the high-class atmosphere. When I mentioned my discomfort to Bill, he told me I was being ridiculous and it was all in my head. Maybe it was, but it didn't change the fact that I was self-conscious in the gorgeous lobbies.

I confess I wasn't finding Paris as romantic as the stories said.

It was beautifully romantic – but I was not romanced. Bill was distant and preoccupied.

I fretted over this as I walked through the streets, dazed. I wasn't sure where I was going, but my mind was focused on him and us. This trip wasn't working. I was disappointed. I couldn't continue the next few months like this.

I decided to go back to the hotel, two hours sooner than my usual return. We were going to sit down and have a serious chat about what I expected from him for the rest of our vacation.

I looked around me, finally stopping and realizing my surroundings. Alright, I had no idea where I was. I tried to find a main street, wanting to ask someone for help as a last resort. I always got funny looks and up-turned noses when I would ask a Parisian a question in English. They didn't like Americans all that much. Eventually I ran back into the man with flowers.

"Bonjour!" I said giving him a nervous smile.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle, comment allez-vous?" he beamed at me, flashing his teeth, which weren't too pretty.

"Um," I said scrambling. "Do you speak English?"

"Un peu," he said. Right.

"Do you know where I can find..." I pulled out a sheet of paper from my purse and showed him the street and the name of the hotel.

"Ah, oui, mademoiselle," he said, holding out a rose to another lady. If he was trying to receive money for these flowers than he was doing an awful job at earning it if he just kept giving them out to beautiful women on the street. I didn't feel so special about mine anymore. He held out a hand and muttered something along the lines of a pen. I nodded and produced one for him. He began to draw directions on the paper and I thanked him profusely, hurrying off in the direction the map he drew told me to.

I went as fast as I could in my blister-inducing flats. I wasn't nearly as dressed in haute couture that most of the women in this area were. I wore simple, no-name brands that were cheap for a girl who was helping pay off her university and while saving up for her big European adventure.

My university tuition was paid partly by my Uncle Bartlett, who managed to get down two years and a bit for me to go to school. Gran had been saving for years and had managed to get enough for one year. So, I spent my summers working at Merlotte's in my home town, Bon Temps, earning enough money to save for my trip and my final year in university. It worked out fine and I wasn't left with any loans to pay back.

I found the main street and the traffic was pretty heavy, I weaved in and out of the people, glancing at my impromptu map. Soon, my surroundings became familiar – after sifting through the Paris streets for ten days, I knew my way around this part of the city pretty well. I knew where my hotel was from here and stuffed the map into my purse. I bumped into an elegant woman who snapped at me in rapid French, I apologized, "Pardon moi." She just looked more irritated with the knowledge that I was an American. I turned away and continued my haste, eager to hammer out the details of what was to come with Bill.

I went through the hotel lobby with my head down, not wanting to receive any judgemental looks. I really had a bad self-esteem issue and I was only painfully aware of it since the trip started. I got into the elevator, tapping my foot impatiently as it took me up to the seventeenth floor. I went down the hall and entered into the suite Bill had booked. It was massive with its own living quarters and then a separate bedroom and bathroom.

Immediately when I stepped inside, I knew something was wrong.

For one, those shoes weren't mine. They were high-heeled and high-end.

Secondly, the curtains were drawn.

Third, I could hear moaning in the bedroom.

It all came crashing down on me, causing my knees to buckle. I slipped off my shoes and dropped my purse on the floor, holding onto the wall for support. I took a deep, shaky breath and ventured toward the closed bedroom door.

"Bill, harder!" a female cry filled the hotel room, through the door. I put my hand on the knob and twisted it open. They didn't even notice me. Bill's ass was my view as he thrust into the woman underneath him. I stood there motionless, speechless as I tried to interpret the situation. What the hell could I do about this?

For some odd reason, I let them finish. My mind was just not working fast enough for me to get angry or to get upset. I just watched. When Bill rolled off her, his face now toward me at the door, he and the woman scrambled out of bed at my presence.

"Sookie!" he blundered, pulling up his pants, where as the girl, not as quickly, headed to her dress that was folded neatly on the armchair in the corner. What a prissy bitch, folding her clothes before sex. "Sookie, it's not –," he started. It's not what it looks like?

I was dumbfounded, my mouth gaping open, my eyes carefully following this woman's ever move. She was blond and smaller than me. She was pretty and all but – _really?_

Bill looked just at a loss for words as I.

"What..." I started. "You said you were sick."

Bill looked at the woman and then back at me, his brown eyes wide and guilty.

"Oh my God," I said and finally got my body to turn away from the situation. I walked further into the living room, distancing myself from them. "I wanted to leave Paris days ago, Bill."

"I know," he followed me, his hands out with caution and somehow, begging for mercy. "I never wanted to hurt you Sookie."

"Well, you did," I said. My voice was even, detached. I think I was still in shock. I turned back around where the woman was leaning against the door frame, looking cool as a cucumber. _Really_? "Who are you?" I spluttered, finally losing my calm exterior.

"I dated Bill a few years ago before I moved to Paris," she spoke, unfazed.

I laughed shortly, insanity winning over numbness. "So is that why you wanted to come to Europe? You used me as a ruse?"

"No, Sookie, I love you – listen to me, Lorena was a mistake. I love you and I –"

I held up a hand. "Please, don't." I pushed past Bill and Lorena and did the first thing that came to mind and that was to pack one of my bags. I just wanted to take the essentials. I didn't need everything. I went into the bathroom to fetch my tooth brush and face wash, and then rummaged through my suitcases, emptying one and choosing a manageable one. I began throwing in a few items of clothing.

"What are you doing?" Bill asked. He and Lorena watched me scramble for a plan, now that my original was ruined after being altered.

"I'm leaving, Bill."

"Are you going back home?"

"No, I'm continuing on with my trip," I said closing my suitcase and facing him. "Without you." I went back into the room pushing my feet into my shoes and facing the two of them one last time. I felt sick to my stomach, but I was going to keep a brave face.

Bill came over to me. "Sookie, please. Let's talk about this, don't leave mad." He put a hand on my shoulder and I dropped my bag, flinching at his touch. I pulled my arm back and swung my palm across his cheek.

"Bye," I said firmly. Why did I felt the need to say farewell? I scooped up my bag and ran out of the room, leaving a stunned Bill behind. I rushed to the elevator before he could stop me and quickly pressed the button that closed the doors. I let out a sound that was a mix of relief and sorrow. I held back the tears, feeling my heart break, right now. This was the moment.

I couldn't believe it.

It felt like a dream.

I wanted to get away from his lying and his cheating as fast as I could. I reached outside and asked the valet for a cab. He called and I waited anxiously, hoping Bill didn't come down in search for me. It wasn't long before the taxi pulled up and I slid in the back with my bag before they could pop the trunk. I leaned between the seats to the driver and said.

"Le avion," was all I could think. He looked back at me annoyed. He saw my red rimmed eyes and his face relaxed slightly.

"Airport?" he tried, his accent thick.

"Oui, merci," I mumbled, sitting back, resting my head and closing my eyes, trying to block out what I had just witnessed.

I was deciding which pool to drown in: disbelief, anger, hurt or ignore. I brushed away my tears and sat up straighter. Bill Compton was not going to ruin my trip. I'd been waiting for it since I was seventeen. He'd already tampered with my original plan, so I was going to go back to it. I was going to travel Europe the way I wanted to. I'd find hostels and see the countries. I would continue onto the cities that Bill and I intended to go to because it was the only plan I had, and I liked plans.

When I got to the airport, I found myself a little lost. I went to the desk after a long wait in the line and faced a pleasant looking young woman.

"Bonjour," she beamed.

"Bonjour," I said. "I was wondering what's the soonest flight to Norway," I looked at her hopefully.

She nodded and began tapping away at the computer. She said in her Parisian English accent, "Tomorrow morning." No, that would not do.

"Are you sure?" I asked, biting my lower lip. She nodded firmly. "How about Stockholm?" I asked, doubtfully. She smiled again, and asked her computer. She looked back up at me, seemingly pleased with the results.

"The plane leaves in two hours," she said.

"Great!" I grinned. "I want that flight now, please," I said, pulling out my wallet and giving her my credit cards.

"Yes, mademoiselle," she said. Flights around Europe were so cheap. Mind you, I was looking forward to taking the train through most of my trip. I wanted to see the scenery while riding the railroad. It seemed more worth my time than being in a plane for a forty minute flight.

I got my ticket and headed off to my plane, my destination in view. I could not wait to get out France. I would arrive in Stockholm at just after five. This would be great. If I had to, I'd get a cheap hotel for the night. While I waited I found many brochures about Sweden and read through them. They didn't distract me from the dull throb in my heart after this afternoon's events. I couldn't deny my pain, but I could run from it until I got back home.

Nothing was going to alter or ruin my European trip.

It was all going to go perfectly planned.

**Review, review! Encourage this writer with her new story! To a new adventure!**


	2. Stockholm

**AN: The response after that first chapter was simply fantastic! Thanks for the encouragement and the support guys! It's freaking inspiring and amazing! I hope you enjoy this chapter and what is to come for Sookie in her travels across Europe.**

**Now, I wonder who she could meet in Stockholm, Sweden???**

_"I'm very drunk and I intend on getting still drunker before this evening's over."_  
- Rhett Butler, _Gone with the Wind_

Chapter 2: Stockholm

As soon as I had gotten off the plane, I found a gift shop in the terminal and bought a Swedish/English dictionary. It had phrases in the back that would help me interact. They were the most general sentences ever and I couldn't imagine myself using any of them. I snatched a few English brochures that mentioned affordable places to stay in the city. I stood in the long line of people waiting for a taxi. I heard a couple speaking rapidly in a language I was very unfamiliar with and immediately felt panic at doing this alone.

I would be fine. It would be great.

I had geared myself mentally for this European trip on my own for years, but I had been clouded with the notion that Bill would be with me and now that he wasn't...

My thoughts distracted me until I finally got a taxi of my own. I settled in my seat and I carefully asked, "Do you know any hostels?" I almost caught myself asking for a 'good' one.

"Any?" the man asked. I would have to get used to the thick accents. I rifled through the travel pamphlets and found one while the man exited the parking lot, which took a long time with all the traffic.

I gave him the name of the hostel and the street and he nodded, darting off onto the highway. I stared out the window, lost in the scenery. As we got closer to the city, the roads started to look similar to the ones in the US and I had a small flashback. I don't know why I expected it to be different, but I did. I shook my head and looked toward the looming city.

We were riding on the long highway right beside a river. I looked at the neat architecture – so different from home. Soon the taxi separated from the river and we were in on a busy street, with many people walking down the sidewalks in the darkening evening. The whole outer sidewalks were littered with bikes all tethered to bike-racks. I had never seen anything like it.

We went over a bridge, and I gazed out into the water and analyzed the buildings. I was captivated by this new territory already. I found I really liked travelling.

The city was surrounded by water and it was breathtaking. All the rivers outlined the roads, soothing me, making me forget about all the Bill crap I was dealing with.

We drove past a pier and many summer walkers littered the streets, crossing the roads, forcing us to stop and wait for the pedestrians to walk by. I watched everyone's smiling faces as they joked with one another and had a great night out along the water.

European streets seemed, in general, to be rather narrow. They had individual lanes for bikes and buses, and I knew I'd be incredibly uncomfortable driving here after being so used to open country roads.

We turned down a side street and it was shadowed by the buildings. They looked old and beautiful, my eyes assaulting the designs. My brain was soaking all of this up, my mouth gaping open. The taxi driver probably thought I was very amusing.

We reached a wide open road that was sort of like a roundabout, but not really as organized-chaos as the one I witnessed in Paris.

We were in a neighbourhood, my driver said, called Gamla stan. We eventually pulled up in front of the building that would be my home for the days I spent in Stockholm. The street was a squeeze and cobbled stone. There was a grand tree in the front of the orange building. I thanked the driver and handed him some Euro's. He wished me luck and I walked up to the building where a couple people were sitting on the benches outside. I smiled at them weakly and they smiled back.

I walked inside and was immediately reminded of a college dorm. There was a woman through an open door tapping away at the computer. I walked through the small foyer and knocked on the door frame nervously. I hoped there was room for me.

The woman had long brown hair and big brown eyes. She looked over at me and beamed. "Hej," she said, holding up a hand.

I smiled. "Hello," I said.

"English?" she asked me. I nodded. "Hello, what is your name?" Her accent wasn't as thick as my taxi driver. I walked further into the room.

"I'm Sookie Stackhouse," I said holding out my hand. She shook it politely.

"I am Sara," she said. "Is this your first time in Stockholm?"

"Yes, my first time in Europe actually."

"Are you looking for a room?" she asked me brightly. I saw the light through the small window darken the room as the sun set.

I nodded. "Yeah, do you have any available?"

"Yes, actually, someone just left rather fast," she said. "Another girl has already set herself up. I think it was her friend who left. They got into a big fight this morning."

"That's great," I let out a sigh of relief. Not because the girl got into a fight with her travel buddy, but just because I now had a place to stay that seemed nice.

After we talked about paying she showed me to my new room. When she asked how long I would be staying I said I wasn't sure and she told me that most people didn't know. I put my bag onto the small bed. The room couldn't be more than four feet by seven feet. There were two low white beds smashed against the walls and a tiny window with bright curtains.

"This looks perfect. Thank you," I said, inclining my head. She graciously began to walk away when I asked her, "Do you have any destination suggestions for me to go to tonight?" I felt awkward asking but I wasn't going to be holed up in my room all night.

"We lock the doors at two-thirty," she warned before nodding. She gave me a list of bars and clubs that were quite popular in the city. She circled the one's she frequented and I thanked her, once again. I sat in my room for a while, just trying to settle in and decide what to wear tonight.

I decided on a tight pair of jeans and a green top that gathered around the breasts, showing ample amounts of cleavage. I pulled on the only nice pair of shoes I brought which was a pair of black pumps and fixed my hair and make-up.

Someone unlocked the door to the room and I was face to face with my roommate.

"Hello there," she said with an Australian accent.

"Hi," I said nervously. "I'm Sookie."

"I'm Kate," she looked really hyped up as she shook my hand vigorously. "What'cha doing tonight?"

"Oh, I was going to go find a bar or something," I said, putting away my lip gloss.

"Oh well, my friend Mia skipped out on me and a couple of my friends this morning so why don't you come out with us? We're going to this real trendy club downtown. It's going to be awesome." Whoa that's a lot of energy for a first meeting. I guess that was part of the process of travelling, you meet new people. I nodded at her.

"Thanks for inviting me," I said.

"Great!" She was one of those girls who could make friends with anyone, anywhere. "I'm just grabbing my purse and we're off."

I stood up and hardly had to wait at all before we were heading down to the main level where her friends, two tanned guys, were waiting. I blushed at the sight of them.

"This is our new replacement for Mia," Kate said. "This is Sookie, my new roommate. Sookie, this is Greg and Dan."

"Hi," I said nervously.

They eyed me hungrily and I hid my burning face from them as best I could. "Hello Sookie," they said huskily. Okay, creepy.

"Hey, don't scare her off," Kate scolded. "They're just big horn dogs," she explained to me. "Now off to _Rush_!" she cried.

We left the hostel and made our way into the now night-fallen streets. "We're gonna eat first," Dan said, his sun-highlighted hair and brown tan making his blue eyes pop.

"Great, I'm starving."

"When did you get to Sweden?" he asked me. Greg and Kate walked a bit ahead.

"Oh, a couple hours ago," I shrugged. "How long have you three been here?"

"Hmm, about three days now. We went to this club _Rush_ last night and Kate saw this guy she couldn't keep her eyes or hands off of and is desperate to see him again. He's the owner of the bar and hardly noticed her," he rolled his eyes. "But she's determined to try again."

I smiled weakly. I didn't know anything about pursuing a man I wanted. I always got shy and backed away before anything could come of it. Besides, I'd been in (what I thought was) a committed relationship for two years – my first one too.

We went into the club scene and had dinner, while the night matured, for when more people would show up to party. They were actually really nice and I knew Dan was trying to sweet talk me. At first I was sure nothing would happen, but once I got a couple drinks into me I started to wonder if I could be the kind of girl who has a one night stand. If I was in my right frame of mind I would never seriously consider it, but it seemed like a good way to make the pain go away and to stick it to Bill. Also, it was immature.

We wandered the streets a bit and eventually got in the line for the club _Rush_.

"Sookie you have great breasts," Kate wheeled on me.

"Okay," I said hesitantly. She reminded me of my friend Amelia.

"We're almost at the front, so push those out some more and smile flirty."

Dan and Greg laughed while I blushed and nodded. This was very embarrassing. When the bouncer looked at us appraisingly he let the four of us in. Kate squealed excitedly and we were immersed in Stockholm club scene. It was dark and there was a lot of pulsating lights and I was reminded why I never did this back in the States. But, I might as well, right? It was part of being in Europe.

I think I was dressed in too much clothing. I noticed.

As we weaved through the throngs of people Kate lead us to the middle of the dance floor which was crowded with people grinding and bouncing in a drunken haze. This was overwhelming. I started to dance though, which I did love to do. I got really into it, especially when Greg came back with shots. I wasn't exactly sure what it was but it burned down my throat. I felt empowered and danced rather shockingly with Dan. Eventually I needed a breather and broke away to the bar.

The bar was a huge island with multiple tenders at different spots, all serving the demanding customers. I rounded the bar away from the dance floor to the quieter side of this amazing club. It was actually quite classy over here, where booths were set up all along the walls and tables in the center where you stood at. The booths were packed with friends chattering and laughing. I noticed only one person at a booth alone which looked odd considering all the people. A guy moved away from the bar with their drink and I slithered in.

I leaned my boobs on top of the bar and quickly the bartender came over eyeing my chest. Ah well, I got his attention fast and I ordered myself a gin and tonic. A wave of dizziness hit me and I held onto the counter tightly. I couldn't remember the last time I drank this much, if ever.

The idea of hooking up with Dan was becoming more and more appealing.

I received my drink and turned away to see a chest right in my line of vision. I looked up and saw an incredibly tall man smirk down at me. He had his blond hair slicked back and bright, sapphire blue eyes. I nearly choked on the alcohol. This man was gorgeous. He had a bit of scruff which I always found I liked, and his shoulders were wide and his muscles through his t-shirt were prominently on display that it made me wonder what the point of wearing a shirt was when he filled it out so nicely.

"Hi," I said, slowly, trying to remain cool. I believed my cheeks to be permanently flushed pink from the amount of alcohol now in my system.

His eyes glowed. "Are you American?" his accent was nearly flawless. It was pronounced and oh so sexy.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked him.

"You look American."

I didn't know if I should be offended by that statement or not.

"What is your name?" he asked me. He put a hand on my waist, causing my breathing to hitch and pulled me away from the screaming folk by the bar. I took a quick swig of my gin and tonic.

"Sookie," I said.

He arched an eyebrow and made a face. "What kind of name is that?"

I shrugged, at a loss for words. "What's your name?" I countered.

"Eric," he said.

"And what do you want with me, Eric?" I was much braver when I had drinks in me. Although, from working at a bar all these years, I knew first hand that most people were.

He grabbed my hand, giving me a dangerous look that had my heart flutter wildly in my chest. He walked backwards pulling me to a booth. Ah, so he was the lonesome man in the booth. I was surprised nobody had tried to claim it while he stood up. I found myself sliding toward the wall, with him sitting next to me.

Alright, my mind quickly decided that if I were to have random sex with anyone it would be this man. Not that I could get him. I was truly perplexed as to why he was paying this sort of attention to me. I glanced around and saw a few girls dart dirty looks in my direction. I brought my attention back to Eric. He had his arm over the back of the seat, leaning in close to me.

"So, Sookie, what are you doing here in Stockholm?" he asked. He reached for my hand that was nervously playing with the bottom of my shirt. His own hand was massive and I jerked at it being so close to my throbbing center. He brought my knuckles to his lips and his tongue quickly darted out.

Jesus Christ, Shepherd of Judea.

I think I found a Sex God.

If I was sober. I would never make these sorts of comments. Even if they were internal. Never.

My mouth hung open, catching flies. "I'm sort of running away."

He leaned in closer, his lips looking wet and kissable. My drunken mind was one-track. "From who?"

"My boyfriend."

"Is he American too?"

"Yes."

"Oh well, see," his hand that was around the back of the booth slipped down and touched my neck. I closed my eyes at the tremors that rocked my body from that slight brush of contact. "That's where you went wrong."

"Wrong?"

"An American boy," he scoffed.

"And who would be the best kind of boy?" My voice shook. I wanted to kiss him on his lips – or anywhere.

"No boys," he spoke lowly. "Only men for women like you."

We were in our own little bubble. I had forgotten about the loud, blazing club and the music seemed almost muted. It was just us and he moved in to touch his lips with mine. Immediately, hands shot into his hair, messing up its style. I moaned into his mouth, his lips and tongue working expertly. I was growing hotter as his hand rested on the nape of my neck, while his other travelled from my knee, up my thigh. I was up against the wall, in the small space and he managed to move his large body so that he was pressing up tight against me. Our kisses were fevered and hungry and I had to think about how we had only met about five minutes ago and we were already going at it. But, I guess alcohol sped things along quite a bit.

I could feel my desire to have this man buried between my legs, intensely. He pulled away so we could breathe and trailed his mouth down my neck. I arched it to the side so he'd have better access. I felt his teeth graze the crook of my neck and I shivered involuntarily. I urged his lips back to mine and we continued our groping and making out in the booth of a club in Stockholm, far away from home.

Most clubs had bouncers who would break us up by now. But nobody bothered our secret session here, to which I was grateful. I wanted nothing to break this spell at the moment.

Maybe hooking up in public wasn't so frowned upon in Europe.

He pulled away, I gasped for air. He was breathing heavily staring me intently in the eye. "Will you come back to my place?"

I nodded wordlessly, without thinking. He slid away and I missed his body instantly. He pulled me out of the booth and held my hand. I was a bit surprised when he led us down the hallway where the bathrooms were and took a sharp right away from the line of toilet seekers and out of a back entrance. I didn't question it though.

"We can walk, it's not far," he said. Seeing Eric under the street lights instead of the flickering lights of the club, only showed off his beauty better. He was almost too perfect. He wore a cranberry coloured v-neck t-shirt and black jeans. The night was a bit chilly. He held my hand and we left behind the line of people eager to enter the club.

We walked down the street, the moon high above us. He stopped us every few feet to kiss. He was really good at it, and it didn't help with me trying to sober up – I was intoxicated by his scent, his face, his presence, oh and the oodles of liquor I inhaled tonight.

This really was a beautiful city and I'd halt and admire it if I didn't have a large, sexy man demanding my attention. For tonight, I would allow myself to come undone. I had been through a lot and my mind was more than scrambled. This was the only thing that made sense to me.

We reached the lobby of a nice, modern looking condominium. He fumbled with his keys, which he dug from his pocket, but eventually got us through the sectional. We were fine with waiting for the elevator, for he was hunched over kissing me and I wrapped my arms around his neck, playing with his hair, his tongue making me hot and bothered.

The elevator dinged and we backed into it without breaking away, he reached out and punched a button before directing me to the back wall. There was a little edge around the sides of the cramped box and he lifted me to sit on it, while our hungry kisses deepened. His hands tangled in my hair and I gripped his massive shoulders, feeling his erection press into my jeans. Oh God.

The elevator opened and he lifted me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist. We entered the hall like that, him staggering forward, our kiss never breaking. Luckily it was late at night otherwise we might have made quite the scene for his neighbours. He pushed me against the wall right next to a door which I assumed was his. He went into his pocket and broke away reluctantly. He put the key in the lock and kicked open the door. It shut behind us and I was pressed against a wall, once again. He pulled off my shirt before I could get a chance to look around his pitch black apartment.

I was in my black bra, and he groaned pulling away from my lips to pull down the cup and devour my breasts. I moaned and lifted a hand up the wall, clawing at it. I dug my heels into the small of his back. He bit my nipple, while his hand pinched my neglected one. I cried out, feeling the pain make me wetter. He pulled us away and from what I could see, we were making our way down a hall, until he nudged open a door and I saw a massive bed, with a large window illuminating the room with a soft nightly glow. We fell onto his bed.

Feeling his weight on me drove me wild. My hips bucked underneath him and he stood up to whip off his shirt. Oh my...he undid his pants swiftly, he had gone commando and he quickly worked my jeans. I gulped, feeling nervous. He was large. He was perfect. But...I didn't know how I could handle a cock that size. Bill wasn't exactly small, but, this man...

He slipped my heels off, before pulling down my jeans so that I was just in my underwear. It was all a blur before we positioned ourselves on the bed somehow and then he was slowly entering me. I gasped loudly as inch by inch he filled me. When he was emerged deep inside me, our eyes met and I felt my heart leap and my stomach do back flips, my body tingling and on fire in a way I never felt before. This was nothing I had ever experienced.

He pulled out and I made a whiny noise at his absence. His brows furrowed and he filled me to the hilt once again. Our eyes were fixated on one another and he briefly kissed my lips before pressing our foreheads together, our eyes searching for the contact. We rocked in perfect synchronization, letting out moans and guttural sounds of pleasure, as we searched for our releases, which were inevitable. The feeling I was experiencing was drowning me in a pool of lust for this man I had just met. I held onto him tightly, as our lips and eyes did dances, switching between staring and kissing. His pelvis would thrust into me with the most exquisite amount of pressure that had my mind turning upside down.

When our orgasms finally hit, at the same time, we cried out, our bodies shaking with tremors, together. We held onto one another tightly until finally we stopped. He scooted down my body and rested his head on my chest, lightly kissing my skin. He felt heavy, but it was welcome, I wanted to feel him on me for a long time.

I drifted off to sleep, with his clever hands caressing my body and his lips teased me, I had a smile on my face.

I had to have woken up only hours later – as soon as the sun rose. I could hear birds chirping away and due to his open, large window, the light streamed in much sooner than it should. It appeared that Eric had fallen asleep just the way I left him as the last thing I remembered. I saw the top of his blond head, which had been so perfectly styled at the beginning and was now a mess, flopping onto my hardened nipples, his breath tickling my skin. I was in a constant state of goose bumps. This man was unbelievable.

And that was the best sex...

What had I done?

What's even worse, I couldn't just leave. I was trapped under this magnificent Swede. I bit my lower lip and looked up, feeling my head still hazy, I attempted to recall everything. I knew it didn't take much for him to get me in his bed. It was rather embarrassing how easy I made it for the guy.

Okay, this would never happen again.

It was a onetime thing.

On vacation.

After I just got my heart broken by my first boyfriend.

This was understandable.

It was acceptable.

Who would judge me?

Well, for one. I wasn't going to tell anyone.

And..._I_ was judging me.

Oh my God.

He began to stir, nuzzling his nose between my breasts, which despite my best effort, it got the engine revving. He kissed between them all the way up to my lips where he gave me a sleepy kiss that was so sweet I almost forgot this was a one night stand.

I kinda wished he didn't speak English. It'd make this easier.

"God dag," he said against my lips.

"Hmm?" I asked. He chuckled and kissed my neck.

"Good morning," he said in a deep voice that shook my body.

He was making this very hard.

Speaking of hard.

"Um," I started. "I have to go."

He looked up, stopping his intention of seducing me again. "Why?" he asked, his brows furrowing.

I fumbled for a couple minutes.

"You're on vacation. You don't have anywhere to go."

I felt annoyed that he just assumed like that. I pushed at his shoulders and he rolled off me finally. I felt a bit stiff from being laid on all night.

"Let's go to breakfast," he added. I got out of bed and realized the drop to the floor was much taller than I thought. I looked over at him lounging naked right in front of me. I averted my eyes from his erection. He seemed perfectly fine with being on display like that. I pulled on my panties, hiding my body from him as much as possible.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said slowly. I pulled on my jeans and found my top then realized my bra was in the hallway. I pulled on my shirt anyway.

He shook his head and got out of bed and I saw his full naked body in the early morning light. Well, at least I knew it wasn't the alcohol that made him insanely handsome, he was naturally that way. "You need to eat and I'm sure you don't know anywhere good. I'll take you and then you can leave me, leave the city, leave the country and never have to think about us again," he winked.

I held my tongue not wanting to get snappy with this complete stranger. "I don't even know your last name," I shrugged.

"Northman. You?" Damn, could he put some clothes on?

"Stackhouse."

"Sookie Stackhouse?" he grinned. I gave him a warning look. He better not laugh. "That's adorable."

"Yeah, okay," I said and went in search for my bra. I was the one who had to do a shame walk in the same clothes as last night. I headed to the hall and found it lying in there. I peeked into his living room and saw a real masculine apartment, with another large window and furniture that – "Oof," I said as I moved from the wall and Eric walked right into me from behind, still naked.

"Investigate all you want," he said and moved across the room to the back where I saw a nice eating area and turned behind the wall to what I assumed was the kitchen.

Oh and I got a view of his glorious ass, which caused my cheeks to flame. I quickly worked my bra under my shirt and adjusted as he came back out, staring at me, a smile on his lips.

"I'll tell you what," he said, moving closer to me. I took a step back, overwhelmed by his presence. "I'll wear the same clothes as last night, so you won't feel alone." He went back to his room and I stayed there waiting for him. That actually made me feel a bit better.

When he came out he picked his keys off the floor, gave me a smirk and we were out his door and into the elevator. There were a couple early morning risers who were on their way to work and Eric and I remained quiet. His hair was still floppy and he looked extremely sexy with his chin looking scruffier than last night. He gave the impression that he just rolled out of bed after having sex all night, and he was fine with that. I subtly brushed my fingers through my hair to calm it down.

We made our way out into the brightening morning light. I gave my legs a little stretch. Walking in heels after sex and hangover was not fun.

"Is your head splitting?" he asked me.

"No. I have good genes, I don't really get hangovers," I said.

"Thank you for sharing that interesting fact about you. My darling, you are very lucky," he said and grabbed my hand before I could say anything else, we were off.

"Don't you have work?" I looked at the people venturing outside off to their jobs.

"You caught me at work."

"I did?"

"I own the club." Ohhh.

"And you're just allowed to leave it?"

He gave me an odd look. "I _own_ it." Right. "What do you do in America?"

I sighed. "Not much, I just finished university," I said. He looked older than I.

"Ah," he said. "So how old are you?"

"Twenty-two," I said.

He nodded looking out across the street. I wasn't sure if I should ask his age. Bill was twenty eight and Eric looked older than that. "What about you?"

"Thirty-two," he raised his eyebrows. I smiled slightly, before looking away from his curious expression. "It's a bit of a walk, but it's nice." I wasn't all that used to walking, I had to admit. There wasn't much to walk to except around campus, but I'd had my car since I was sixteen and used it often, especially when I lived back at home – everywhere had to be reached by car. It seemed like here though, everyone just walked everywhere.

We did small chit-chat about unimportant things. "Where are you headed to next?" he asked me.

"Well," I mentally consulted my list. "Copenhagen."

"Mmm, that's not too far," he said almost to himself. Well, it was actually over a seven hour train ride. "You just heading for the big cities?"

"For the most part," I said. "I don't know much about the small towns or deep into the country, plus it's probably harder to find people who speak English."

"That is true," he nodded. It took a while but we finally reached this old-styled restaurant. I saw the sign: Blå Porten. I had no idea how to pronounce that or what it meant. He led me to the side where the entrance to the exterior patio was. Soon, we were shown our seats in the lovely garden that surrounded the tables. There was a fountain a little ways away.

"This is nice," I said, smiling. He nodded slowly.

"There's a museum not far from here," he remarked.

"Really?" I beamed. I'd love to see one. I could see a glimpse of the street from a distance. He nodded slowly and we both ordered coffee.

Why did Eric have to be so interesting?

We didn't get too deep into any personal issues but he'd tell me little facts about this or that, and we'd comment and laugh at the same things. We were just having relaxing conversation that took my mind off of our one night stand and my cheating ex-boyfriend and my loneliness. I was just having a nice normal breakfast when I saw someone I had never expected to see in that moment.

Bill was being shown his seat on the other side of the crowded patio.

I didn't even hear what Eric had just said to me. "Sookie?"

What was he doing here? I gawked at him, my heart thudding dramatically.

I couldn't face him. I shook my head rapidly, feeling a headache completely unrelated to the alcohol I consumed last night.

"Sookie?" Eric said more urgently. "You look like you're about to pass out."

I looked at my watch. "I have to go," I stuttered standing up, knocking the table, the plates chattering. "Sorry," I held it still. I couldn't look at Eric, my focus on Bill.

"Wait, what?" Eric frowned. "You don't _have_ to go."

"Yeah, I do," I said, rifling through my purse to find my wallet. I placed some Euro's on the table and saw Eric's perplexed expression. "It was..." I was at a loss for words. "Swell."

Swell?

"Thank you," I recovered. I closed my eyes. I could not make this situation more awkward. "Nice meeting you Eric." I turned from him, and started to dodge behind the high plants and the waiters, hoping to God Bill wouldn't see me.

One thing was for sure, I was not staying another second in Stockholm. I would get my stuff and get the hell out because right now, my heart felt as if it was breaking all over again after seeing Bill.

**Review, Review, Review, oh and don't forget to review! :D**


	3. Copenhagen

**AN: This is the beginning...**

**Thanks for the reviews! I hadn't planned on updating today but because of all your amazing, crack-like reviews I made sure to write this up for today! Thank you, best readers in the whole entire world!**

_I was half in love with her by the time we sat down. That's the thing about girls. Every time they do something pretty, even if they're not much to look at, or even if they're sort of stupid, you fall half in love with them, and then you never know __where__ the hell you are. Girls. Jesus Christ. They can drive you crazy. They really can._  
- J.D. Salinger, _The Catcher in the Rye_

Chapter 3: Copenhagen

After taking a cab back to the hostel and asking it to wait to take me to the train station, I got dressed out of the gross clothes from last night. I checked out and I was back on the streets leaving behind my first taste of hostel living. I didn't give myself much time to admire the spectacular infrastructure of the beautiful, old train station. I followed a large group of people entering the building and I quickly found the ticket booth. In an a little over an hour I was on the train heading to Copenhagen, which estimated to be about a five hour journey. Phew.

I felt utter relief at putting more space between Bill and me.

And yet...

I thought about Eric and the confusing expression he gave me when I left, and his hesitancy for us to part.

I shook my head. I was being ridiculous. There was no way a devastatingly handsome, tall, broad Swede would want a lowly American from northern Louisiana. It was an odd sort of way to humour a girl though. Maybe he was interested?

I sighed. I had unrealistic expectations with love that I had to push away from my mind forever. Surely Bill had taught me something? Apparently my head forgot to give my heart the memo.

After having an odd night, I slept for most of the trip. I was paranoid about missing my stop, so I jerked myself awake every fifteen minutes or so. The scenery was breathtaking but it looked as if it were about to rain. The sun that had shined so brightly this morning was getting smothered by large grey clouds. My forehead was pushed against the glass window as I watched at the tracks underneath me zip by. I needed to call Gran. The sudden craving to hear my grandmother's soothing, steady voice was all I obsess over and I was grateful for the distraction.

I was falling into a deep sleep when it pulled up into the station in Copenhagen. I jumped up and grabbed my bag, checking the seat to make sure I hadn't left anything – I already had so few possessions.

I waited for a taxi once again and hopped in when one was available. I had picked up another pamphlet and told him the name of my next hostel. There were yellow-red public buses but I was too unfamiliar to dare to get on one. That would just be a disaster. The train station was a beautiful long red-brown brick building that had a genuine feeling to it. It was hard to describe but I watched it fade away between traffic. The day was heavily clouded here in Copenhagen.

The buildings past by, nothing really grabbing my attention like Stockholm had, yet. The roads were wide with multiple lanes going both directions. The car reached an open intersection and I saw a white and red building with many windows that caught my attention. There were strategically placed trees lining the outside of the buildings. There was a bridge that steeped down to the train tracks. We seemed to drive away from the seedy looking area and then were surrounded by beautiful buildings. We turned down a street that had on one side a classic white building with fantastic mouldings and then to the other side there seemed to be a park with a large expanse of trees.

It began to rain.

I was saddened by the change in weather, but there wasn't much I could do. The street was beautiful just the same, though.

The wooded area disappeared and we turned down a street and right on the corner was my next hostel, although it was technically called a hotel. It certainly looked like I'd get a great view. I handed the driver some money and hopped out of the car quickly so I could dash into the building and avoid getting wet.

Thankfully there was a bed for me but it was nowhere near as nice as the one in Stockholm. I was in a room being shared with seven other people and in four bunk beds. There was only the bottom one vacant, pushed against the wall and I took it as my bed. I rented sheets and a locker to put my things in. The owner was a lot colder and harder with English and was nowhere near as warm as the woman who showed me my room in Stockholm. Oh well. I couldn't expect them all to be nice. The owner lent me an umbrella and I ventured off into the rain which had calmed down since I arrived.

I hopped out of the hostel and began wandering the streets without a map of the city. I was going to be spontaneous. The rain wasn't bothering me much. It was late afternoon and I knew I would probably have to search for some food in the next hour or so. I came across a gigantic square and just like in Stockholm; there were hundreds of bike racks. It seemed like nobody was fretting over them getting soaked in the rain. The sidewalks and crossing was especially tricky and twisted in this intersection and I had to try and figure out what these random squares of sidewalk in the middle of the road meant.

Strangely I came across a 7-11. They had these in Europe? I chortled, not entering – I hadn't come to another country so I could go to that place. I walked down a street that had a bunch of clothing stores and I peeked into a few, but knew I should withhold from buying anything unless I absolutely needed it. There was a laundry facility just a couple doors down from the hostel I was staying at, so it was convenient to not waste money on new clothes.

As I wandered the streets further I came across a payphone. The reminder of speaking with my Gran was all I could think of. I jumped forward and lifted the phone, putting it to my ear. I decided to make a collect call, knowing Gran would be more than happy to accept it.

I talked orderly with the operator, telling her I wanted it relayed in _English_. I heard my grandmother pick up and the voice left the space for me to say, "Sookie." I heard Gran make a noise of delight and quickly said yes.

"Sookie!" Gran crooned. A wave of calm and misery crashed into me at the same time. I felt my eyes well up with tears and my grandmother heard them. "Sookie, sweetheart, what's going on? Why are you calling from a payphone?"

"Oh, Gran," I said through my tears. I had no idea where to begin. "I left Bill two days ago."

"What?" Gran gasped. "Why? Did you two get into a fight?" She had the kindest, most welcoming voice I ever heard. I nodded before realizing she couldn't see me and we were very far away from one another.

"Gran I caught him with another woman."

I heard my Gran make a noise of disbelief.

"That was in Paris and now I'm in Copenhagen." There was a long pause as it sunk in for her.

"Sookie, come home," my Gran stressed. "I miss you, just come home, please!"

I closed my eyes. My situation: in the rain, in a foreign city after running away from my ex-boyfriend and an unbelievably gorgeous one-night stand.

No, this was my planned European adventure. I wasn't going to toss it aside because my replacement plans fell through, I would return to my original and have a great time.

So far the best part was last night in Stockholm...

"No, Gran," I said firmly, brushing away my tears. I would make sure not to cry another drop over Bill. "I'm staying."

"But, Sookie –," she faltered. "Are you sure you won't get lonely?"

Hell yes I would. "Gran don't worry. I'm going to be okay. So far, it's been okay. I was in Stockholm yesterday and today I'm in Denmark."

I had called my Gran only three days before, back when everything seemed to be alright, and told her all about Paris. "Which one have you liked better?" I heard her ask, fishing for a distraction for me and new stories for her.

"Stockholm, I might return to it," I found myself saying before I could think that over. "Oh, Gran it was _gorgeous_," as was a certain six-foot-five blond man who gave me the best sex ever, "I really liked it. But, there was..." I thought of an excuse as to why I left the city so quick when I enjoyed it so much. "There's this festival here in Copenhagen and today was the last day. It's really an amazing sight," I lied. Why did I just do that?

"Take pictures," she said. "I'm so excited for you, Sookie."

I realized I left my camera in Paris. I'd have to buy some disposable ones.

"Thanks Gran, it's pretty exciting," I agreed, although my tone didn't sound it. I just needed a couple more days of wallowing and I'd be good as new. Hopefully. "How's Jason doing?" I asked her.

"Oh," I heard her voice lower. "He told me just last night, Sookie – he got that Crystal Norris pregnant."

I sighed loudly. "Damn, Jason."

"Now, Sookie, don't use that language. It's your brother. I'm going to be a great-grandmother and you're going to be an aunt soon. This is good news." I wasn't so sure about that. I prayed that being a father would force Jason to finally mature, but I wasn't so sure. I really hoped he'd be a good dad.

"Yes, it is. Is he living with her?" I asked Gran.

"I believe, when they came over to dinner, they intend on getting married. I'm afraid you might miss it though, honey. They're very...eager to get things done quickly."

"Oh, Gran, what do you think about this?"

"Jason is a grown man, just like you're a grown woman, Sookie. I am no longer in the position to tell either of you what to do." Ever the diplomat, my Gran.

"I worry about him, is all," I explained.

"I worry about the both of you," Gran said.

"I miss you, Gran," I said.

"I miss you too, Sookie. I shouldn't keep you. I love you and don't forget to call me soon," she said.

"I love you too, bye," I said hanging up the phone. I think that was just what I needed.

She hadn't commented much on Bill, I noted. Maybe it was for the best, although I wished I could call a friend and bitch about my now, ex-boyfriend. I remembered Amelia and that I would be seeing her soon. Yeah, I'd distract myself with this whole new world I was seeing and then finally let it all out when I reached Barcelona to stay with Amelia and her rich, much older boyfriend.

I walked back to the hostel and felt my stomach grumble. It was nearly dinnertime anyway, so I ventured the way that I had drove by in the taxi. The rain had stopped so I closed the umbrella. It was getting kind of chilly. I forgot that not everywhere was as warm as Louisiana in July. This was also the furthest North I'd ever been, so their summer wasn't going to be as sweltering as I was used to.

I walked down the street with the lovely white building and the park on the opposite side. I decided to follow the park and turned down the road where it continued. There were a bunch of cars parked diagonally in the middle of the road, separating the traffic going opposite ways. It was actually very neat, I liked it.

It was a nice walk, especially with the rain having cleared up. I was enjoying the distraction of staring at my surroundings. I was glad I had a good sense of direction and as I thought back of the way I had gone so far, I knew exactly how to get back to the hostel. If not, I'd take a cab. I was wandering down residential streets. I didn't expect to find any restaurants here, but I was enjoying examining the way people lived here. The park continued for a long way before I turned down a narrow, less high-trafficked street.

All the buildings and houses were bright colours that you would never see back home. They were entered straight from the street with hardly a front lawn or a personal sidewalk. I wasn't sure I liked that, but it looked cool, and somehow, suited the feel of this neighbourhood. There were tall plants pushed against the connected houses as if the residents wished they had front gardens, and just used as much of the available space to make their home's pretty as they could. It was really sweet and I wished I had my camera so I could take pictures.

What I found odd was on the side of the road there were actual trees sitting on the street, clear off the sidewalk, with a little patch of grass surrounding it.

I reached a really large, red-brick church that was simply stunning. I walked around admiring it and really wishing I had my camera even more. The architecture was breathtaking and I spent a while circling it. The streets were cobbled stone here and it just added to the timely effect the church projected. After spending a substantial time without a camera, I took a mental picture and continued down the street I was on.

I passed a long yellow building that seemed to be a two-level apartment with green doors every ten feet and brown coloured shutters on each side of the windows. I was definitely buying a bunch of disposable cameras as soon as I saw somewhere to get them.

I had that thought and then came across a main street with several general stores. I went into one and bought three cameras and then exited, ready to find somewhere to eat. I found a street with several restaurants and chose one. I had a bit difficult understanding my waitress and hostess who spoke broken English but I got my point across and ended up having the special. It'd tasted good and I especially liked the atmosphere. I'd have to remember to come back here again.

After my long walk here, I decided to hail a cab back to the hostel. It was night time now and I wasn't comfortable with wandering the streets. My walk was about an hour to get this far, in the taxi we reached the hostel in ten minutes. I got out and went inside deciding to relax for a while, maybe read before I made the decision to go out. After last night, I knew I wouldn't be going to any clubs, at least not for a while. When I walked into the foyer I saw Eric sitting on one of the waiting chairs. He looked up when the door closed behind me.

We stared at one another for a minute until I finally gave an exasperated sigh, "Am I really that easy to find?"

His lips quirked upward and he stood to his full height, which I forgot how gigantic it was in comparison o me. I had to crane my neck back quite a bit. "You left without an explanation," he said simply.

I involuntarily, snorted in disbelief. "And you followed me to Copenhagen to ask for me to...explain?" I asked slowly. European men certainly approached women much differently. I'd never experienced or heard of a man following his one-night stand to another country.

I mean my ex-boyfriend was apparently following me, but, Bill had a better excuse to.

Did I have sex with a complete psycho-murderer and his pretty face was just a facade to his dark impulses?

Great, Sookie. Just, great.

"Well," he smiled brightly. "I wanted to see you again."

"You went to another country to see your one-night stand?" I said the words slowly hardly believing them.

"One-night stand?" His brows furrowed. "No, I think you and I are much more than that."

"You think so?" I didn't hide the sarcasm from my voice. "I don't know you and you sure as hell don't know me and this is creepy."

"Come," he said, holding out a hand. "Let me take you to dinner."

"I already ate," I said stubbornly, crossing my arms and holding my ground.

"It's only seven – oh well, we'll get drinks," he shrugged. I shook my head. "What?" he asked. Eric truly looked confused as to why I was refusing to accompany him.

"I just said, I don't know you," I said clearly.

"Oh..." he looked thoughtful. "Do you think I will kill you?"

That was rather blunt – but true. "I don't know you," I repeated.

"I won't," he said looking me straight in the eye and I was reminded of the way he looked at me when we had sex last night, I shivered. Keep a level head, Sookie. "I want to speak with you." I noticed how he carefully processed and thought out what he would say. I wondered if he translated everything in Swedish in his head first before he responded. I could hear his accent in his thick, insisting tone. I should just say no. But I found myself agreeing.

We left the hostel lobby where the owner had sat behind his ratty desk, trying to decipher what we were saying.

I was back on the street and Eric immediately held onto my hand. What was with that? I didn't pull it away though. I liked the way his large hand almost swallowed up my own. Besides, I knew what those hands could do and – I wasn't going to sleep with him again, I decided firmly. We were just going out to have drinks and talk. I wouldn't get drunk either. One gin and tonic – that was it.

He walked us through the streets as if he knew exactly where he was going. I wondered how often he'd been to Copenhagen. He obviously knew this area pretty well because we were soon entering a local bar not five minutes from my hostel that I hadn't seen at all today.

He tried to lead me over to a booth, but I suggested a simple table in the middle of the floor. He agreed and we sat down. Our waitress came over and eyed Eric appreciatively before asking in Danish what we wanted to drink, or I assumed that's what she wondered.

Eric asked me what I'd like and I told him. He looked thoughtful as he slowly pronounced to her our order. She smiled weakly and made a comment, Eric responded and she laughed, giving him a wink before retrieving our drinks.

Eric explained, "I'm not very good with Danish."

"Better than me," I replied.

"It's similar to Swedish, but also, not so," he smiled.

"And you're better with English?" I asked him, as opposed to his neighbouring country.

"I took classes and my mother loved English movies. She lived in London for a few years before me, so I grew up around it," he said. Interesting. I was very partial to hearing about Eric personally, we hadn't gone into too much detail about our pasts within the few hours we'd known each other, most of which were spent having sex and sleeping.

The waitress came over and placed our drinks on the table in front of us. I sipped slowly at my gin and tonic after nodding my thanks.

"So where in America are you from, Sookie?" Eric resumed our conversation. He had a tall mug of frothing beer. He took a large gulp, wiping the foam from his upper lip with the back of his hand. I stared at his lips while he talked – they were very nice.

"Um," I snapped my gaze back to his eyes. "Louisiana. A small town, Bon Temps."

He nodded slowly. "I'm not familiar. I thought you would say New York or California. I know those."

I smiled. "Not everyone is from there."

"Tell me about Louisiana. You have family there, correct?"

I had to say, I loved the way he phrased his sentences. I was charmed, if not completely smitten with this stranger. "I live with my grandmother and I have a brother Jason who, I just learned, will be getting married soon."

"When you return home?"

"No. I know my brother and he's impatient and impulsive – I'd be surprised if he was still single by the end of next week," I said.

He made a face, taking another large gulp of his beer. "That's not very nice. You're his sister, you should be there. Do you not get along with him?"

Explaining my strained relationship with Jason in a bar in Copenhagen was not my ideal plan for the night. "I don't know. We just never really...understood one another."

"What about your parents?" he fired almost the second I finished my sentence. His eyes were wide with interest. I'd never met anyone so riveted with my life before. I guess it was the whole foreign culture aspect of it all.

"They died when I was seven," I said. "Flash flood."

Eric paused for a moment before he said, "I'm sad for you." I soaked that in, feeling touched by his words.

I smiled nervously and asked, "What about your parents?"

"They are also dead; my father died when I was fourteen and my mother when I was twenty-three."

We exchanged a look.

Finally, I found myself sighing. "Eric," I said slowly. "Why are you here?"

His expression lightened considerably. "When you ran away from me this morning, I thought a lot about last night and our breakfast. I had this feeling that you would be my future lover."

I focused on one thing he said: "You mean like a mistress? Are you married?" I gasped, appalled that I may have slept with a married man.

He laughed loudly and I enjoyed that reaction from him. "No, no. You have been my...one-night stand, as you say, but I don't want that. We were very good last night."

"Yes," I said, slowly. "It was...good."

His eyes glowed and he leaned forward, across the table, pulling my hands from my glass and into his warm ones. "I want to fuck you again."

I pulled my hands immediately from his grasp. "Excuse me?" I spluttered.

"So, I am here to go with you on your European excursion," he continued as if I wasn't giving him a horrified expression. "I need a break from work and the city. This is perfect."

"It isn't!" my voice was louder than I intended. "I don't do one-night stands Eric."

"I don't want one night. I want you to be my lover," he said.

"No, I don't know you."

"That's what this trip is for."

"No, I _just_ broke up with my boyfriend," I said. "Like two days ago."

He shrugged indifferent to my conflict. "That doesn't matter."

"But it does. To me. I've been with him for two years, he was my first –," I trailed off.

"What did he do?" Eric asked firmly, crossing his arms and I noticed how his muscles were barely contained in his tight white t-shirt which played off his tanned skin wonderfully. I pulled my eyes away from his arms.

"That's none of your business," I said, averting my gaze.

There was silence as I heard Eric take another drink. "Did he have sex with another woman? Man?"

My eyes bulged out of my sockets. I looked at him, wordlessly. He tapped his temple, giving me a wolfish smile that had my heart leap. I felt short of breath, my mind racing a mile a minute. "You're crazy," I managed to say.

Eric grimaced. "I would never fuck another woman if I was with you."

"Stop," I said.

"It's true."

I emptied my glass.

"Would you like another?"

I remembered my promise to myself. "No, that's fine," I said softly. I could not believe I was considering his proposition. "You want to go with me?" I tried to see if this was a joke, gauging his responses.

"Yes," his eyes flickered and I saw lust in there. Why was this man so captivating? I should be mourning over Bill, not being enticed by a Swedish man I met only a few hours ago and who rocked my world like no one else.

"Because you want to have sex again," I said flatly.

"Partly, but I also want to know you. I like your face," he said. I frowned. "You look like a good person and I want to know more. Believe me, if I didn't want this to continue, I would have kindly asked you to leave my apartment after our sex."

He was so...blunt. I kind of liked it. After being with Bill who censored and edited everything he said, including his affair, I was finding Eric's approach to conversation refreshing and preferable. I was excited with him. I was distracted. I felt alive. These were the types of things you wanted when travelling.

"Okay," I started, laying my hands on the table. "I have a few conditions, if you are to go with me."

"Okay," he said, a grin spreading across his features.

"I'm not going to have sex with you again," I said right away. I expected his face to falter, but instead, his smile got wider, if that were possible. It threw me off a bit and I hastily regrouped my decision. "I need to know you. Normally, I wouldn't have sex with anyone I wasn't in love with and last night was the first time I've ever done anything like that. I think I like you and I think I want to give this a try – as vacation buddies. Nothing more."

"That's fine," his shoulders looked broader as he seemed to straighten up. I hadn't even realized he'd been slouching. "We will get to being lovers eventually."

I didn't know how to respond to that. "I can't believe I'm trusting you, but I feel...safe with you," I said without even thinking. He arched an eyebrow.

"I will take care of you, Sookie," he said, his smiles and jokes aside. He gave me a serious look. "I will show you Europe the right way. I assume you want to continue with hostels, most tourists do," he said.

I nodded. I had spent enough time in fancy hotels. "And the train."

"Of course, the train," he agreed. "I suppose," he leaned across the table. Due to his large frame he covered the area of the small surface and his face was surprisingly close to mine. "This means we are in an agreement."

"Yes," I breathed, feeling hot with him in close proximity. "I suppose it does."

He twisted his mouth adorably as he looked up, in thought. "How do we...seal the agreement? A handshake? A hug? A kiss?"

My breathing hitched and I shook my head clear of the Eric-haze. "A handshake," I said strongly. Good girl, Sookie.

He leaned back and held out his hand. I took it and gave him a firm shake. He laughed slightly and I did too.

Maybe I was crazy to trust a complete stranger but I couldn't explain, even to myself, the compulsion to stay with Eric.

**I don't think you understand what your reviews do to me. I obsessively check my email and anxiously wait for your comments!! REVIEW, please!!**


	4. Amsterdam

**AN: I wrote this chapter for you guys. Seriously - WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME!?! HOW ARE YOU SO AWESOME!?! The response is freaking amazing and motivated me to finish this chapter soon. **

**My plan for this story has turned a bit. I've noticed that once I start writing the characters and all your comments and thoughts come through, I start to think differently and I always drift from my plan. My plan? I planned angst. Now, I don't want it. I might keep the idea I had, but try and make it as angsty-less as possible -- although, we have to face the fact that Bill will eventually come along and anger, sadness and betrayal will sink in for Sookie -- that is unavoidable.**

**As a note, Eric is completely sincere with Sookie. He has no hidden agenda.**

**Thanks again, fantastically, beautiful, thoughtful, brilliant readers!**

_"I had to wonder if men were so blinded by beauty that they would feel privileged to live their lives with an actual demon, so long as it was a beautiful demon."_  
— Arthur Golden, _Memoirs of a Geisha _

Chapter 4: Amsterdam 

Eric was carrying my things onto the train for me, despite my protestation. I watched his back work through his shirt while we walked down the hall to a free compartment. Was he really such a large man that they didn't make t-shirts for men his size? Or was it a European thing? Or maybe it was just to torture me? I could practically see every muscle he earned. I felt my cheeks grow hot and I concentrated on my feet.

"Ah, here we are," he was taller than the upper rack for bags, so he stuffed ours up there easily, plopping down on the bench. I sat on the opposite side.

Earlier today when we left Copenhagen was the first day we'd seen sun. It had rained two days straight and now – bright and shiny as can be. It was nearing dark now and we'd just left our compartment to go get some food in the train station here in Hamburg, Germany. We'd stopped here for a couple hours on the way to Amsterdam.

I would have liked to actually check out Hamburg but we'd be heading over to Berlin eventually, according to my planned list. There were so many countries and cities I wanted to go to that its vastness was a bit intimidating.

"Have you ever been to Amsterdam before?" I asked Eric, as we waited for the train to start moving. He leaned his head back against the wall, looking tired. The sun was setting and the soft orange glow through the window lit up half his features and his skin looked darker. I admired him under the pretence that I was waiting for him to talk.

"Yes, a few times," he spoke softly. I watched him yawn and fall asleep, quickly. The train started and I pulled myself tightly against the window, my eyes focused on Eric and not at the scenery that I was leaving behind. I had plenty of opportunities to look at Eric when there wasn't a scenic route, but right now, in the dusk light, he was beautiful and impossible to look away from.

My creepy staring was interrupted by giggling down the hall. I looked out the glass door and window and saw a man and woman in their early twenties bombard the entrance of our compartment.

They looked at me appraisingly. "Sit?" he asked. How he knew I spoke English I'll never know, because he and his girl certainly couldn't. I nodded, unable to refuse. They tossed their bags on top of the rack and sat down beside me. Eric was sleeping, despite the two of them being incredibly loud. The girl leaned her head against her boyfriend's shoulder, sighing. This was awkward. I was going to stand up and sit next to Eric, but liked my vantage point of staring out the window and at him.

My mind was changed when they started making out. I quickly jumped to my feet and took my place beside my sleeping companion. Eric began to snore just as the man fell back and hit his head on the wall, the girl sprawled on top of him, they giggled some more.

How could I not stare at them? There was nothing to avert me from their obnoxiousness. They began to make loud moaning noises and were basically dry humping each other in front of me. I really wanted to wake Eric, but his snores were probably preventing him from hearing our frisky temporary-travelling partners. I cleared my throat for them to get the picture that they were dangerously crossing a line in front of me and to help stir Eric awake.

The man and woman couldn't get enough as they somehow (I admit I was impressed, given that the bench was so small) switched positions so that the man was between her legs, hovering over her body. She bucked up and he made a high noise that had me blush.

I kicked Eric's leg, desperate. He made a snort and his head lolled to my side, his eyes opening. He frowned at my changed position and then he heard the sex-through-clothes happening right in front of us. He sat up straighter and blinked a few times as he registered the situation we were in.

Our gross compartment-mates were full on humping now. Eric didn't look nearly as horrified as I. He just looked confused.

"Who are they?" he asked me.

"I don't know," I hissed. "They just barged in here and started...doing that!" I waved my hand wildly at them. I think they were both close to releases, their panting sounding really gross in the compact compartment. "It's disgusting."

He saw how disturbed I was and leaned in closer to me. "I will order them out."

That was such an inviting idea.

But was I just being a prude American? Obviously Eric wasn't unsettled by this.

"Don't you find this too private for us to be witnessing?" I whispered.

Eric scrunched up his nose. "Maybe, I don't mind, but if it bothers you..."

"It does," I said immediately. I didn't have to make the decision because the boyfriend and girlfriend both came just as loudly as they entered. They giggled lazily while they regained their breath. Eric and I both wore unimpressed looks. They both noticed us and laughed harder. I didn't find that funny, but Eric smiled at them pleasantly as if he hadn't just witnessed their orgasms.

They sat up and cuddled all quiet now that they were sated. Good for them. I rolled my eyes and Eric nudged me with his shoulder, with a funny upturn of his lips. He found this incredibly amusing.

"Do you want the window seat?" he asked me. I might as well get over it, although I felt incredibly uncomfortable. I nodded and stood up, as I passed by Eric he pinched my ass and I plopped into the space he had just made for me. I glared at him a bit, but he just looked proud of himself. He put his arm on the back of the cushioned wall, which was at his shoulders, but the perfect height for my head to relax against.

"You speak English?" The girl finally acknowledged us.

"Yes," Eric said, and I heard his accent, which made me smile despite my sour mood after that invasion.

"Where?" she asked.

"Stockholm," Eric touched his chest and then his arm behind my head, touched my hair. "America. You?" They were talking slowly and in basic, straight-forward English.

She nodded enthusiastically at the mention that I was from the States. "Hungary," she said. Eric's eyes squinted looking kind before he turned to me and gave me a secret, 'Ugh, really?' kind of look. I stifled a laugh.

We didn't have much else to say to each other and I let out a sigh of relief when they fell asleep.

"They're annoying," Eric announced.

"Shh," I said. His volume was at a rude level. They could still be awake for all we knew. "They look like their headed to Amsterdam," I noted, judging by their display.

He nodded, looking miserable at the notion of spending the next three hours with them.

"I'm excited for Amsterdam," I said, staring out the window.

"I'm excited to show," he leaned into me and said it in my ear. I closed my eyes, trying to not be distracted by his scent or his breath on my skin.

"Sit back, buddy," I said in a shaky voice. He laughed and pulled away from me. I felt a draft when his warmth was gone. I looked at him and his arm was still behind my head, his eyes on me.

"You're pretty, Sookie," he looked as if he just decided this.

"Oh," I mumbled, looking back out the window. I never could take a compliment.

"And when I fucked you," he added. I froze, I couldn't look at him. "You were like fire."

"Fire?" I found myself questioning before I could stop myself.

"Mmm," he sighed. "Hot, beautiful, bright," I felt his hand on my thigh. I let it wander for a bit as it travelled over my jeans before it got a bit too close and I pushed it away. "Soon," he said as if he was absolutely positive of this. I grumbled and pretended to be immersed in the scenery. The night was taking over and it was harder to see the landscape.

Eric must have been exhausted because he was snoring beside me not long after his declaration. I must have eventually fallen asleep also because the next thing I knew Eric was shaking my shoulder. I saw our compartment mates were getting up to leave and the train seemed to have stopped. It was still pitch black outside. I glanced at my watch and saw the time approaching eleven.

"It's late," I yawned.

"No, the night has just begun," Eric corrected, flashing me an impish look. I wasn't so sure I wanted to know what that meant.

We lost track of our new best friends and made our way through the busy platform. I had to say, it was much better travelling with someone like Eric than by myself or with...Bill. For one thing, Eric was much taller than everyone else, so people generally got out of his way. I stuck close by him and we were in front of the station waiting for a cab in no time.

"Thank God we won't have to see them again," I said. Eric knew who I was talking about and nodded in agreement. When we got into the cab, I had my brochure ready when Eric told him our destination before me. "Where are we going?"

"To a hostel I know," he said. "It's decent."

I tried to see as much as I could into the night. I knew it would be a completely different sight in the morning so I drank it all up as it was now. I heard Eric chuckle at my tourism. Hey, I wasn't going to make excuses – I could already tell that Amsterdam would be memorable. The train station here was the most beautiful I had seen yet. It looked like a castle, I stared after it across the canal.

Again, with the hundreds of bike racks, I recalled reading somewhere that Amsterdam was the most bike friendly city in the world. It had competition with Stockholm and Copenhagen from what I could tell. The brownstone, residential buildings were so flat and had no real protruding elements. Every city had a different style.

We were driving by a river and I looked across it, viewing the mirror image from the buildings reflecting the lights into the water. I couldn't really tell _what_ was on the other side in the night, but it looked pretty.

We got stuck in traffic for a bit. Eric was right – there were tons of people wandering the streets on the summer evening, the night was still early for them. For me, I liked being in bed by eleven most nights.

We were currently driving through a twisty section, with lots of turns under lots of trees that scattered the street lights and would darken us temporarily.

All these canals reminded me of Venice and I found I really wanted to go there, I turned to Eric. "Have you ever been to Venice?"

"Yes," he said.

"I'd like to go."

"We can, if you want," he reminded me. It was weird that I was calling all the shots and he would just follow. What was I doing? What was he doing?

"Eric," I began. "Is anyone missing you back home?"

He looked as if he were thinking over what I just said. Did I phrase it oddly? "I think I understand what you mean," he said slowly. "Perhaps, my girlfriend."

My heart stopped. It suddenly got eerily quiet in the cab. It came to a stop and Eric made a move to exit, but when he saw that I didn't, he stopped, giving me a strange look.

"Sookie?"

"You're not married," I said.

"I told you I'm not."

"But you have a girlfriend," I said flatly, watching his expression as best I could in the dark cab. The driver sighed impatiently.

He made a weird hmph-ing noise with a lift of his shoulder.

"What was that? Was that a shrug?"

"We are not on speaking terms currently. Let's go," he paid the driver before I could and left the car.

Oh, yes, let's just go! Forget about my girlfriend, I have!

I felt my anger bubbling up and I knew that once it started it could be quite an explosive thing. Eric was about to see a whole new side of my personality.

I slammed the car door. Eric was retrieving our bags from the trunk, he closed it and almost immediately the cab drove off. "This looks fine for you?" he asked me looking at the building. I ignored it.

"Whoa, you can't just say you have a girlfriend and pretend everything is the same," I accused right away. He looked startled by my shift in mood.

"I haven't thought of her until you mentioned who was missing me," he responded.

"Oh," I said, feeling my sarcasm seep into my tone. "So you just forget about girls that easily? What happens if I turn my back for a minute? Will you forget you're travelling with an ignorant American and skip off to the next girl stupid enough to fall for your looks?" I exploded.

We were standing on the road and a car passed by, slowing down to hear us. It was a group of boys and they laughed and cheered loudly before screeching and turning a corner. "You think I will leave you? No, Sookie, I said I wouldn't. I don't want to," he answered. My anger seemed to just roll off his back as if it were nothing.

When Bill would experience angry, irrational Sookie, he'd often walk out and wait for me to calm down.

I have to say, his response, tripped me a bit. "What do you mean you're not on speaking terms with her?" I fished.

"We got into a fight."

"And you didn't break up?"

"Oh, well, not really," he seemed to realize this was a huge issue for me. "I can call her and tell her we're done if you want."

"What?" I gaped. "No! Don't break-up with her because of me!" I cried, taking a step away from him, onto the sidewalk. He lifted out bags into his hands and walked over to the door.

"I've only thought of you since we met. I don't mind. I don't like her anymore," he said this in such a simple way that I wondered why I was having difficulty with separating myself emotionally from Bill.

"Will you just wake-up one day and decide you don't like me anymore?" I asked, in a quiet voice. He stopped from going inside the hostel and turned to me, his eyebrows darting up.

"No. You're different."

I felt small standing on the sidewalk, while he broadly stood, looking lost and honest. "Why?" I asked. The insecure version of me was peeking out to say hello.

"I don't know. You are."

I swallowed, nervous about his answers. I never knew what he'd say next. "Is it because you don't know me?"

"Maybe partially at first. But, now I know a bit of you and I want to know it all. Normally, I don't care about that. I want to be here with you, Sookie. Let's go put away our things and then I will show you something," his grin reappeared and he held the door open for me.

Why did I trust this guy? It was my main mantra since that first day in Copenhagen. I entered the hostel.

We were shown to the last available room that had two bunk beds that were pushed to opposite sides of the wall. The owner explained that it was likely two other people might come and join us later and we said that was fine. We put our things on the bottom bunks and then got a locker for our valuables. I didn't change out of my jeans and t-shirt and neither did Eric. I pulled a sweater over my head, knowing I'd get cold. He grabbed my hand and I grabbed my purse.

"Let's walk," he said and we set off down the street.

"You guys walk and bike a lot in Europe," I commented.

"Yes, compared to you Americans who drive everywhere," he said, pleased that he knew something about American-lifestyle.

"Especially in the south, in small towns. It gets too hot in the summers and cars provide air conditioning, transportation and helps with laziness," I added. Unlike here, I was actually getting a bit chilled and I was wearing my thickest sweater that I'd brought.

"I'd like to go there," he told me.

"Oh, well, I hear New York City's nice. I've never been there," I offered.

"Yes, that would be interesting but I'd like to see where you come from."

I balked, was he just asking if he could come visit me? Why? I kept my mouth shut, still feeling a bit unnerved about the revelation he had a girlfriend.

I recognized that we were walking the same way we came in the taxi. It was nicer to see everything at a leisurely pace. I had to stop a few times and take a picture with the soft glow across the water from the lights of streetlamps and buildings. For me to do this, Eric would reluctantly let go of my hand.

As I put my camera back into my purse after the umpteenth stop Eric asked me, "Are Americans as fat as people say?"

I choked on my spit. "I don't – I guess."

"I'm just confused. You're not fat. It seems Americans are either overweight or super skinny. I don't like that – I like how you are," he said, snatching my hand as soon as it was free again. We continued our walk. I honestly really didn't know how to respond to half of what he said. A lot of it was just really amusing. I'd definitely have trouble feeling bored with these cities and Eric. I was constantly happy and full of energy since he joined me a few days ago.

"So," I started. "Where are we going?"

"De Wallen," he looked damn excited about it.

"What's that?" I asked feeling a bit dumb. Was I just dragging him to places he'd already been to over and over?

"You will see. It's a surprise." I didn't like the way his eyes glowed with anticipation or that he seemed to have a spring in his step, waiting for my reaction. Oh, well, I'd let him have his mystery.

Despite it being almost midnight, the streets weren't empty. There were quite a lot of people actually.

"This is Nieuwmarkt," Eric said.

"Is that like Newmarket?" I asked him, looking around and the huge square that stretched down with a canal and several bridges. I pulled out my camera and Eric waited for me to take a few pictures. "Can we come back here in the morning?"

He nodded. This walk was probably taking longer than he intended. Eventually, carrying on, it felt as if we were walking through alleys, but I was sure they were just regular streets. We weaved between buildings and I really wondered how many times he'd been in Amsterdam – I didn't know much about it, but I knew it had a reputation.

We reached a real old church and I made Eric promise he'd take me here during the day. It was beautiful and I knew my Gran would love to see a picture or two of it. A lot of people seemed to be heading down the street near the church, some regulars and some tourists. Eric held out my arm and checked my watch. I noticed a statue of a curvy woman leaning against a doorframe. I didn't understand the inscription but I had an idea...

"It's after midnight," he announced. I nodded sceptically. He started to pull me down the street.

"What's down there?" I asked him, eyeing. "You're not taking me to the Red Light District are you?"

He raised his eyebrows, feigning innocence. "Am I?" He saw my unimpressed expression and he laughed. "Come on, Sookie. Prostitutes need money too. And here it is legal. There is no shame in it. Believe me, it's a huge hit with the tourists. It's interesting to see."

I let him lead me down the street. "Can't you understand why I'm hesitant?" I asked him, gripping his hand tight.

He only winked at me.

"So behind this church, is prostitute-fun-land?" I asked him. He laughed and we moved a bit faster and I started to realize that we were there.

There were open doors with red-lights back lighting. And beckoning from the doors were scantily-clad women. I held onto Eric tighter, wrapping my arms around his arm, which felt nice, but I was a bit distracted by the prostitutes. A couple seemed to perk up when they saw Eric. Whether he'd actually gone in those houses before or not, he wouldn't have the chance this time – he was sticking with me.

I saw a man come up behind us, starting negotiations with one of the women who were eyeing Eric.

"Good evening," Eric said to them, waving, his hand big and open. They waved in their sexiest pose and I looked away.

"You're having too much fun for my liking," I muttered.

He nudged me playfully with his hip. "Don't take it so seriously. We are just here to observe."

I let go of my hold on his arm a bit and tried to relax, but I still felt uncomfortable. We passed a window with three separate sections and women were pressing their bikini clothed bodies against the window and people (mostly men) stopped to stare. I looked up at Eric to see his reaction to find him looking at me.

"This is an experience," he assured me.

"I'll say," I said. "It's weird."

"It's Amsterdam," he pulled his arm from my lock and held my hand in his, pulling it to his chest, we were walking closer together this way. I don't think I could walk through here with anyone else besides Eric. Bill wouldn't even consider it – or, maybe he'd prefer to go alone...Nope, I wasn't thinking about him.

I felt a chill in the night air.

"This is kind of really disgusting," I said to him.

"Hey!" called a voice. We looked up and there was a woman pressing her breasts down at Eric on the second floor of a building.

"Hello!" he called up innocently. She had long blond hair, much like mine and had a mask of make-up.

"Come up here," she said. I could barely hear an accent so I wondered where she was from for about a second before I had the strong urge to pull Eric away from her.

"I already have a lady-friend, thanks!" He said. Damn right he did. What was I? Invisible?

Lady friend kinda sound like he just bought me for the night, given the context....

"She can watch! Or join..." she batted her lashes and I squeezed Eric's hand hard as a warning.

"No thank you! You're very kind though," he smiled at her warmly and she pouted. Eric moved us along. "How was that?" he asked me, as if he were seeking my approval on his refusal of a prostitute.

"Gross," I said frankly. He flashed his teeth, and brought his arm around my shoulders tucking me into his side. I did feel cold. I wasn't used to this weather. I shivered. Eric was just wearing a t-shirt for goodness sake and he was as warm as ever.

We wandered the streets of the Red Light District for a while, Eric got several more invitations (but, I mean, compared to the other guys who those women got, Eric was a God, and I couldn't really blame them for trying), passing peep shows and sex shops, which Eric tried to get me to enter, but I held my ground and eventually, he decided I'd been educated enough because we walked onto calmer streets. I pulled out of his hold immediately and felt instantly more comfortable.

"Do you regret going there?" he asked me.

"No," I sighed. "I'm glad I went. It was definitely an experience, like you said."

"Good, _I'm_ glad."

It was getting late and I began to yawn loudly, feeling tired the second I was away from the wide-awake lively prostitutes of Amsterdam. There was certainly a bright energy there than on this nearly deserted side street.

"We'll find a cab and go back," Eric said. We found a main street and Eric hailed one. We hopped in. I found myself resting my head on his shoulder for the drive back. Eric paid and we entered our hostel. What we found was our two bunk beds pushed together and a man was up top sprawled across it.

I gave Eric and odd look and he shrugged, pulling down his jeans. He was just in his boxer-briefs. I'd gotten used to two other nights with him in his underwear like that. It was distracting, I'll tell you. He got into one side of the bunk bed, knowing the other one, next to him was only about three inches away from his body. I sighed and grabbed my pyjamas and went down the hall to change in the bathroom. When I went I nearly bumped into a girl who was heading back to her own room. I got changed and brushed my teeth. When I entered our room, the man on the top bunk was not alone. The girl I met in the hall had joined him and I remembered I knew that girl from somewhere.

It was that Hungarian couple from the train.

I looked at Eric who scowled. I sat down on my bed and I could hear some kissing and manoeuvring on the beds above us. I slowly lowered myself onto my back and rolled to my side, facing Eric. This bed was too small for him; he was curled up, to accommodate room for his massive size.

"Seriously?" I whispered to him. He nodded just as the beds shook a bit and suddenly a t-shirt was tossed from the top to the ground behind Eric. My eyes widened. We heard some gasping and more clothes were tossed, a pair of pants fell onto my feet. I kicked them off, disgruntled. The bed was shaking and I really hoped it didn't collapse as I heard them readying for sex. I put a hand to my face, hiding my embarrassment and discomfort from Eric.

I think he just entered her because I heard a high pitched squeak and then they began to steadily move. The metal frame of the bunks creaked and swayed us. I snorted and then found myself beginning to giggle. I looked at Eric who was silently shaking with laughter and before I knew it, while they were reaching their climax, Eric and I were clutching our stomachs trying not to burst out into loud laughter at what had just happened.

Now _we_ were shaking the beds with our hysteria and they didn't even notice, falling asleep soon after. I giggled, calming down. I glanced at Eric who gave me a serious look, all traces of humour gone. He moved closer to me, raising himself on one arm. I watched him, nervously and curiously. He kissed my forehead and then my nose.

"Goodnight, travel buddy," he whispered. I nodded, holding my breath. His low voice made me quiver at its rumble.

Eric had a gift to fall asleep anywhere, instantly, and that's what he did.

**So what do you think!??? Tell the review button, please. It loves to be graced with thoughts and comments!!! REVIEW!!! Eric reminds you that it's an experience! ;)**


	5. Brussels

**AN: Thanks guys. So much. I have nothing more to say than that.**

**Oh and I hate this chapter. Sorry.**

_"It was, in part, a longing – common enough among the inventors of heroes – to be someone else; to be more than the result of two hundred regimens and scenarios and self-improvement campaigns that always ran afoul of his perennial inability to locate an actual self to be improved."_  
— Michael Chabon, _The Amazing Adventures of Kavalier & Clay_

Chapter 5: Brussels

Alright, I was stupid. My August round of birth control pills was back with Bill wherever the hell he was. I had gulped down my last one yesterday. It wasn't enough that I missed a day and had to take two the following day. It sure as hell wasn't enough that that day happened to be the night I had sex with Eric either. Nope. It wasn't enough. But, what a bonus when I got my period this morning. I did a victory dance in a bathroom in a hostel in Amsterdam.

But I had to say, I wasn't too worried about missing a pill. I'd done it quite a few times before and nothing ever happened. In fact I had missed another pill just the week before. I was so distracted by my new surroundings that I think I'd get a little too excited about it all and excitedly forget to take my pill.

Oh well, I was practically in the clear now.

Just that I didn't have my birth control pills for the next month.

But, really...I wasn't going to have sex with Eric again so I had nothing to worry about.

...

I met Eric in the lobby ready to head out for breakfast. We were planning on leaving Amsterdam tomorrow. We spent all yesterday wandering through the streets, visiting museums. Eric didn't complain once when I'd stop us to take an unnecessary amount of pictures, causing me to find a general store and buy three more disposable cameras.

I decided to be brave and wear shorts today, even though it was far colder here than I was used to in the summer. I caught Eric staring at my legs, which I was happy to say, kept the tan that I had acquired earlier in the summer. I jumped to his side and grabbed his hand for the first time. It was becoming a comfortable habit and he absolutely beamed when I held it.

We ventured out. I was getting quite familiar with Amsterdam. It was a beautiful city. I loved it. We walked alongside a canal which had cars lined beside it, parked. That was weird. The houses we passed were similar brick to the sidewalk and had lovely potted plants sitting at their doors. The trees hung over the canal and provided us with a nice shade. My legs felt a bit chilled, but I ignored it, thankful that I was smart enough to wear a long sleeve shirt.

I looked up at Eric who had dark sunglasses on. I admired his jaw, which looked so tanned and so kissable. I hastily glanced at the water. I had a thing for necks and jaws and Eric's certainly was amazing. I also discovered, after seeing him naked that one time, I really really liked his ass.

Why was I thinking about this now? It was ruining our nice breakfast jaunt.

We crossed a bridge and we entered a restaurant called _The Pancake Bakery_. One side of the wall was brick and the other was painted a cream colour. I liked the atmosphere already. It wasn't too busy being a weekday morning. We sat down and I looked around, a smile on my face.

When I ordered a crepe it reminded me of Gran and how I missed hers. "I haven't called my grandmother in a while," I began to fret. Copenhagen. Oh shit. She was probably worried. I'd been so busy with Eric that I'd been completely selfish and only thought of myself.

Eric rifled into his pocket and held out his cell phone. "Call her now."

"No," I said. "It's long distance."

He shrugged. "I don't mind." I bit my lower lip before snatching it from him, knowing I'd ruin breakfast until I talked to Gran. I waited for her to pick up and mentally realized my mistake and hung up. I was stupid. I forgot the time difference. Sighing, I went back over to our table. "That was quick."

"Time difference," I grumbled.

As we were eating our breakfast, our waitress came by to see if we needed anything else we said we were fine when I caught the other waiter, a young man about mid-twenties, squinting at me. I didn't know what that was about, and so I continued eating. But out of the corner of my eye, I kept finding him staring at me curiously. I looked at Eric who had inhaled his breakfast and was already eyeing mine. I pushed my plate toward him and he helped me finish it.

Finally the waiter came over to our table. Eric hadn't known I was getting eye-stalked for the past five minutes and looked a bit surprised that we seemed to have a new waiter.

"Hi," he said. "I think I know you from somewhere." His English was very good.

"I don't know you," I shook my head, never having seen this man before in my life.

"No," he disagreed. "I've seen you. You're American? Are you on TV?"

Eric gave me an appraising look. I flashed my companion a glare. "No, I'm not." I watched the waiter think about where else he could have seen me.

"Have you been here before?"

"No," I said slowly.

He put a hand to his chin in a thoughtful gesture. This was starting to get annoying and I felt uncomfortable with the interrogation. "Okay," he said. I think he got it! "Yeah, this is going to sound weird but a man came in here yesterday and had a picture of you."

I felt my arm break out into goose bumps.

"What?" Eric laughed. "That can't be true."

The waiter nodded his eyes wide. "Yeah, he was about five-ten I guess and he had brown hair and brown eyes and he said you were his girlfriend and that he was looking for you and asked me if I had seen you and that he knew you were here in Amsterdam."

What – the – hell, Bill? I swallowed

"Is this your boyfriend?" Eric asked me, his brows furrowing. The sound of his voice had me look at him curiously. This was the first time I'd seen Eric look close to being mad.

"Ex-boyfriend," I said, sure of this now more than ever. Bill was stalking me. I turned my attention back to the waiter. "Did he say anything else about how long he'd be staying here?"

The waiter shrugged. "I have no idea. But he seems to be hot on your trail." He slunk off as if he hadn't just told me something completely disturbing.

Eric crossed his arms. "He sounds lame."

"Yeah, well," I had nothing to say to that except that, right now, I agreed. I grabbed my purse. "Let's go."

We were back on the streets and I felt incredibly anxious, not just because I had to call my Gran but now because Bill could be anywhere. Eric hadn't tried to hold my hand and I kept it close to me, glancing around, feeling paranoid. I did _not_ want to see Bill. I felt as if he was behind me, watching me and was going to pounce and do – what could he do? Bill wasn't a violent guy, but he could be obsessive and possessive.

"Okay," I said stopping Eric in the middle of the street, the canal behind him. "How about we move up a day?"

His lips thinned. "Like leave Amsterdam and go to Brussels today?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

"Because of your boyfriend."

I hesitated before saying, "Yes."

He was silent for a moment. I looked away from him, feeling as if he had telepathy and was reading my mind, my cheeks turned pink. "Are you scared of him? Will he hurt you?"

"No!" my voice cracked. I saw his expression and he looked concerned for me. It warmed my heart. "No, it's just. I can't deal with Bill. I really – I need to not be where he is. The fact that he's following me is a bit freaky, and my body is just screaming...to run," I ended flatly.

His right brow quirked. "Is that why you left so fast that morning? Bill followed you to Stockholm?" I nodded slowly. "He sounds dangerous to me. How about we find him and I'll tell him to back away?" His eyes flashed with an anticipation that threw me for a loop. How well did I really know Eric? Apparently he liked the idea of roughing Bill up a bit.

"You will do no such thing," I exhaled. "Let's just go back to the hostel, get our things and get the hell out." I stared at him as meaningfully as I could. This was important to me – I had to go. And I couldn't see myself leaving without Eric. I sighed. I was getting in way too deep with him. This couldn't end well, I foresaw.

Eric didn't stop me though. We were on a train heading to Brussels by noon. I let out a sigh of relief as soon as the train started out of the station. I was sad to see Amsterdam go.

"You know," I said. "I didn't get much of a chance to check out Stockholm."

He had a secret look as if he was remembering our drunken night. I sat on the other bench, admiring him in the sunshine today. "You should come home with me," he spoke earnestly.

I was startled. "Wha – Eric, I can't do that." And then I realized I probably misunderstood him. His intention was for me to go back to Stockholm when I was done and spend my last few days there before heading back home. Right? "I mean," I stuttered. "I'd like to go back to Stockholm."

He got weirdly quiet and looked out the window. The sun was blaring in my face and I held an arm over my eyes for a while before switching to Eric's side. His body was turned away from me and I wanted desperately for him to turn and acknowledge me.

"Eric?" I said softly. Did I offend him? I put a hand on his shoulders and he craned his neck to look at me. I felt my lower region throb at his handsomeness. I had a big fat, googly-eyed crush on Eric and I wasn't so sure it was a good thing. He finally turned his body, his back flat against the bench, his head tilted to me. Our heads were resting against the cushion and I inched closer to him, he did too. Our lips reached out for the other.

His warmth, his pressure, his scent, made my toes curl, my body instantly reacting to his touch. His arm reached over and twisted in my hair, my hand resting on his chest, feeling his muscles move as we moved closer together at the awkward angle we were in. My mouth moved against his cautiously, lovingly as we explored our passion. I could feel it. I was on fire, like Eric said, when I was with him. My mind was hazy, my body was aching, my actions were instinctual – I just needed to be closer to Eric. It wasn't logical, it was just...that was how it was.

It never felt like this with Bill.

I gripped his shirt in my hand, my other finding its way onto his thigh, giving it a little squeeze. He groaned into my mouth, his hand pushing my head closer, his tongue slipping between my lips. Oh, boy, he could kiss. My heart did a somersault and my head felt wavy and rocking and he was my anchor. He move his body now and he brought one leg up onto the seat and pulled us from our leaning position, his hand still in my hair and the other moving to my waist, lower to my hip he held it tight as our speed increased. I snaked my hands to his neck, feeling his protruding muscles. I caressed it, in amazement at its feel, the stubble, the smoothness.

There was a light rapping noise and we broke apart looking at the man here to ask for our tickets. I looked at Eric's chest, as he pulled out our tickets and showed them to him. In a second he left and it was us alone again.

Despite me feeling hot and bothered, the moment passed. Eric cupped my head between his hands and forced me to look at him.

"I want to do that again," he said huskily.

I smiled. "Do you want to be like the Hungarian couple?" I asked him.

"I'm not thinking about them," he very nearly growled. I liked his impatience, it make my heart thump erratically. "I like you, Sookie." His eyes blazed with a hunger and I knew he didn't just want to kiss, or to have sex – he wanted _me_. I don't know how I knew this, maybe Eric was easy to read or maybe I connected with him on a whole new level than I had with Bill.

Eric and I were different. It was terrifying. "I like you too, Eric," I said quietly. I stared at his sapphire blue eyes for a long moment. Slowly we leaned into one another again, my arm wrapping around his neck. It was way different kissing him when we were sober – it was infinitely better. "Maybe we shouldn't," I said against his mouth. He gave me a look and I knew what that look meant, but I also knew we were in a train and we were _not_ going to be the over-share couple we spent the past few days in Amsterdam with. Also, we shouldn't complicate our arrangement with sex. I mean, we technically, already had, but that wasn't the place we were at right now, or we were going to be if we continued this a second longer.

He felt my braced muscles and he disentangled himself from me. I stayed on the same side as Eric and he put his arm around my shoulders and I eventually took a nap. When I woke up Eric's thumb was lightly stroking my arm. I hated to pull away but I did.

"I've been thinking," Eric started. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and waited expectantly. He looked serene. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he had to say. "You can't hide from Bill forever." I was right. I played dumb:

"What? Where is this coming from?" I yawned, watching his expression. It was blank, his eyes boring into mine.

"We shouldn't run every time he is in the same city. Obviously he knows your plan," he said.

Of course, I was continuing the same itinerary as we had together. I frowned, feeling stupid, but I didn't mention it to Eric.

"Well," I said. "We could switch it up a bit." We weren't touching anymore and I hated that. I sighed. Was Eric just my rebound guy? Was he just a European man I met and I'll never see again? Was he just a fling – could I do a fling? "After Brussels, is there anywhere you'd like to go?"

He shrugged. "I don't care."

"Is there anywhere you haven't been that you'd like to go?" I hedged.

"No, I've pretty much been everywhere a few times," he said.

"Oh," I sighed. "Have you done a vacation like this before?"

"Yes," he nodded. "For two years."

My eyes widened. "You just hung around Europe for _two_ years?" I gawked at him. "Why?"

He looked upward which was what I associated with him trying to phrase it in his head before answering. "I had money to do so, it was after my mom died and I didn't want to be in Stockholm anymore so – I just left. I didn't have a plan, I would find a place to work for a couple weeks until I got bored and then I'd leave."

I noticed a pattern, and it made my heart jump. "You do that a lot? You get bored and leave?" I asked quietly.

He smirked slightly. "Do you run from men when it is hard?"

I straightened up, feeling as if I'd gotten slapped. I looked away and had the strong urge to get up and sit on the other bench, but I figured that would be petty.

"You don't like that," he observed, I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Alright," I said, switching to the defensive side. "Why are you and your girlfriend not on speaking terms?" I raised an eyebrow at him. His smile vanished and he eyed me.

"I will answer."

"Good."

He breathed in sharply. "I don't care about her anymore, but I did, for a little while," he continued. "We were breaking up again, before like now, uh," he looked a bit bashful. "We were sort of stuck. And I was with other girls at my club..."

"You were cheating?" I asked flatly.

"Mmm, no, it was different our relationship," he said slowly. I think he meant different compared to what I expected. "And I guess she didn't want that – she wanted to stay with me and so she told me she was pregnant."

He was looking away from me and I put my hand on his knee. "And she lied?"

He nodded. "For three months," he gave me a weak smile. "And then she wasn't growing and my cousin told me that it was very suspicious and she thought my girlfriend was lying. And so I asked her. And she said she was pregnant. I insisted I go with her to the doctors and she said okay. A couple weeks later I still didn't go and then eventually she told me she lied so we wouldn't break up."

He found my eyes and stared at me a long time. I swallowed nervously wondering what he was going to say.

"So I haven't talked to her since." That sounded like a break up if I ever heard of one. There were a lot of grounds for him to end it. She sounded like a bitch to me – a desperate one. I looked at Eric's face in the afternoon light and I guess I could understand why she wanted to hold onto him for dear life.

"So you're still together? It sounds like you're not."

"We never said we were done." He frowned. "I didn't care enough to go through with it. I was mad. I am mad."

"How long ago was this?" It had to have been recently.

"Four months ago," he said. "She's tried to see me and she calls me a lot." He nodded and pulled out his phone and showed me the ID which said, Felicia was calling. "She calls me at least once a day."

"Does she stalk you?" I might as well ask.

"Oh yes sometimes. She kicked this girl I was seeing in the shin at my club a month ago," he said.

My eyes widened and I hoped to God I never met this crazy bitch...I would hit her back. "You should end it. Officially."

He made a comical face and then answered his phone. I was a little startled that he was doing it now. And then, he started speaking a slew of Swedish that left me no clue as to what he was saying, but it sounded so sexy that I felt my heart throb painfully and I felt the desire to kiss him again. I watched the way his neck moved, his shirt a v-neck and I got a fantastic view of his tanned skin. I wanted nothing more than to lick it. Before I knew what I was doing my hand was touching his neck, and he paused, seemingly mid sentence, to give me a confused, but pleased look. He made a frustrated noise and I felt the vibration, I inched closer as he snapped a retort into the phone. I'd never heard Eric angry but apparently this girlfriend said something upsetting.

I rested my chin on his shoulder and his hand went into my hair, while I waited for his conversation to be over. His neck looked so inviting; I kissed it before I could stop myself. It was probably tacky doing this while he was on the phone with his girlfriend, maybe I was jealous and reassuring myself that he was with me. I don't know, but I kissed it again, and he pulled at my hair slightly. I found a sensitive spot because he made a little sigh and his angry tone dissipated as he began to talk more softly. I kissed him with tongue. He stiffened. I leaned away to see his reaction. His eyes were heady with lust and he spoke quickly, and I went back to his neck, loving the taste and the feel.

"Hej då," he repeated several times. I could hear this Felicia woman go on and on, her voice sounding hysterical.

I wasn't sure if he finally got her off the phone or if he hung up but he tossed his phone to the other bench and directed my face to his lips, pushing me down and pressing his body into mine. His weight was perfect and he settled between my legs. I could feel his erection and I thought about how the Hungarians were in the exact same position as us. I blushed and turned my head away from him.

"What?" he smiled, kissing my cheek, my brow, my nose, then back to my lips.

"Eric," I said and he pushed our lips apart, our tongues touching. I lost all coherent thought and squeezed his hips with my legs and pushed my fingers through his hair, then to his shoulders, gripping them tightly. My hands travelled to his sides all the way down to his ass where I gripped it through his jeans. "I like your butt," I told him.

He laughed, and kissed down my neck. "I like your breasts," he said, pushing up my shirt. I laughed. I glanced over to see if anyone was looking in. He got to my bra and pushed it away, taking a nipple into his mouth. I gasped, holding onto his shoulders tight as he inched further down my body.

"We can't do this here," I giggled.

"People do it all the time," he said, pulling my nipple between his teeth, I moaned.

"Eric," he kissed my breast once more before covering me back up and pulling my shirt down, going back to my lips.

We didn't go much further than that and eventually we made it to Brussels. It was actually a surprisingly short train ride; we were there in just two hours.

On the way to our hostel, I turned to Eric and said, "Well when we go to Barcelona we'll be staying with my friend." Eric raised his eyebrows.

"You'll introduce me to your friend?"

I was silenced. "Well, only if you want – you don't have to," I mumbled.

He gave me an amused stare. "I am excited," he beamed. "Tell me about it."

I smiled back shyly. "Well, her name is Amelia and she changed her last name to Broadway when she was twenty because she was considering moving to New York City and becoming a star. She changed her mind so many times," I rolled my eyes at Amelia's fickleness. "She went to Barcelona last year with her father on one of his business trips and she met a way older guy and she hasn't left since. He's apparently very rich which is just fine for Amelia. She seems happy. I don't know, we'll see," I said. "I haven't seen her in a while; she's _so_ excited I'm coming, so she might make us stay longer than anywhere else."

He nodded, holding my hand tightly in the back of the cab. "Barcelona isn't the worst place to stay for a long time," he grinned. "It'll be fine because I will be with you."

He leaned in and kissed me.

I was still hesitant about the new level we had reached. I was going to try and slow us down.

**Review, review, please and thank you! (Hey! That rhymed!)**


	6. Berlin

**AN: Thank you.**

**This one's a long one.**

_"All at once we were madly, clumsily, shamelessly, agonizingly in love with each other; hopelessly, I should add, because that frenzy of mutual possession might have been assuaged only by our actually imbibing and assimilating every particle of each other's soul and flesh; but there we were, unable even to mate as slum children would have so easily found an opportunity to do so."_  
— Vladimir Nabokov, _Lolita_

Chapter 6: Berlin

"Say goodbye to Brussels, Sookie," Eric muttered in my ear, his presence behind me, his hands on my shoulder. We stood among the throngs of tourists in the Grand Place. The people walked past us, ignoring our moment. I soaked in as much of the beauty as I could. This place was phenomenal. I blindly reached into my purse and pulled out a camera. I began snapping away. "Sookie," Eric sighed. "You've taken too many pictures of this place."

"Never. I'd take a picture of every inch if I could," I said absently. Snapping more pictures of the Flower carpet, which was only on display every two years and here I was. "This is unbelievable. I love it here," I said to him. A lot of people spoke English in Brussels – more so than any other place I'd been to, except, you know, the United Kingdom.

"We can stay another day," Eric reminded me.

"I know," I said. "No, we should go. Berlin waits for no one!" I grinned, just as excited to go to Germany. "Plus, now I know you can speak German so it should be easy."

"A little bit," he said.

"I heard you speak it yesterday, it sounded fine to me," I packed my camera away and began to move along, my eyes still flickering from this to that, the buildings, the sun, the flowers, it was breathtaking. Since I was in no condition to watch where I was going, Eric led me through the crowd, being my eyes for me so I could spend every last second memorizing the Grand Place. "What other languages can you speak?" I asked him as we finally got back onto the main street, Eric looking over everyone's heads for a cab.

"I can't speak any as well as English," he admitted. "But I can speak German, French, Spanish, Italian...and little bits of others." He shrugged indifferently as if it was no big deal.

"I know a little French," I said. Well that was mostly a lie; I didn't pay much attention to it growing up.

He smiled brightly. "Yeah?"

"I'm stretching the truth," I said after a few seconds of allowing him to believe so. He chuckled and we got into the cab with our bags, on the way back to Germany. "So," I said, slapping my hands on my thighs once we were seated in the car on the way to the train. "Going back to Germany will completely throw Bill off."

"Yes."

"Right." I felt good about this. We were already in Hamburg a few days ago and Bill would never suspect we'd go back. Ways to leave Bill scratching his head. "It's going to be a long train ride though, I can't say I'm looking forward to it."

We stopped at a traffic light. "Well," Eric seemed to be gearing up to something bigger. "We could take a plane. We've seen it already, yeah?"

"Yes," I hedged.

"Airport please," Eric said to the driver, who nodded and turned down another street.

"Hey! I didn't say –," I protested.

Eric turned to me, grabbed my hand and kissed it. His forwardness disarmed me. "It won't be too much money. I can pay," he said.

That was the first time Eric offered to pay. For everything else, we'd been paying pretty evenly since we were travelling buddies. We'd switch who paid for the hostel each time and the cabs and the food – it was equal. Now, all of a sudden he was offering more than we agreed on for basics.

"No," I said immediately.

"Will you be okay?" he meant money wise. He was asking if I had enough.

"Yes," I pulled my hand away and stared out the window, feeling embarrassed.

"This is good," Eric said. I stubbornly kept my back to him. "We will find the least money for plane's that feel as if they will fall apart if it hits any bump and you will pray for your life the whole time." I had to smile at that, I peeked at him and found his face, endearingly trying to make me feel better.

I stopped my pity party real fast.

Compared to the seven hour train ride, we got to Berlin on the plane, just as Eric described it would be (terrifying), in two hours. I was still shaky when we were back on land.

"I don't ever want to do that again," I said firmly. Eric found my reaction to the flight – which was me, holding his hand really tight, to the point where his hand turned purple, without a complaint from him – absolutely hilarious.

Eric stretched his right hand; I watched it return to its regular colour, feeling mildly guilty. What a trooper, he picked up our bags for me.

"How about we stay in a hotel this time?" Eric asked me. I was surprised.

I eyed him, he looked completely innocent. "Why?" I drew out.

"Ah, we should stay in a place with good water a couple times," he reasoned. What was he playing at?

"How come I feel like I'm walking into a trap?" I wondered aloud. He gave me an impish grin that had me on high alert.

"No worrying, Sookie," he tapped my nose condescendingly and I glared after his large form as he strode off across the airport leaving me behind. I had to practically jog to keep up with his long-legged walking. It was much easier to manoeuvre through the people without dragging bags. Eric seemed to have no problem, although his height and his Alpha-male vibe probably set people off.

"We'll split the hotel cost," I told him. He gave the name of a hotel to the cab driver in German. I was disarmed and impressed by his words, even though German sounded a bit alarming. I wondered how long he'd been planning this hotel idea.

He wanted sex.

"Yes, of course," he agreed, although I could tell if it hadn't come up he would have paid fully. He was about to do anything to appease me, so he could get me naked. I rolled my eyes. I would have thought that that was all he cared about back in Copenhagen, but I knew better. I'd spent time with Eric, I knew Eric, at least somewhat, and it wasn't just about sex with me – although, that was a significant part. I would lie if I said I didn't want it just as much, I was just wary about how this would turn out in the end.

I didn't feel like dwelling on that, so I watched the city of Berlin from outside the car window.

We pulled up to the hotel. It was a large white building with a rather curved design to it. There were not sharp corners or angles. It was covered in windows and had a modern vibe to it. Right away the valets went into the trunk of the cab and took our bags. Eric got out of the car, looking as if we hadn't just travelled from hostel to hostel for the past week. He looked larger, important and I really had to wonder what Eric's life was back in Stockholm. Certainly, he was rich. He owned a club, he had enough money to hang around Europe for two years and his apartment back home was top-notch. And he was slumming it with me in hostels.

This realization left me reeling. I slowly got out of the car, feeling self-conscious, reminded of the beginning of this trip with Bill in hotels just like these. Eric talked swiftly in German to the valet and they immediately jumped into action, their eyes widening and their actions looking rather vigourous and hurried for someone like Eric. I mean he was tall enough to be slightly intimidating, but these guys looked like they were going to shit their pants.

"Come with me, Sookie," he reached forward, extending that long arm, and held my hand. After, the way I had massacred it earlier, I was surprised he was so willing to jump right into it again.

"What was all that?" I mumbled to him and then there was a man in a suit waiting for us, looking nervous. He was talking in German.

"This is Sookie," Eric said. He didn't mention the man's name at all.

The man nodded and spoke in German again.

"Can you speak English, Sookie can't understand you," Eric interrupted the man, seemingly mid-sentence. That was nice of Eric.

"Yes," his accent was thick, and he looked irritated about having to speak English. "Sorry. As you can see Mr. Northman the construction in the lobby went well. What do you think?"

Eric looked around, vaguely. "It's nice. What do you think, Sookie?"

I raised my brows, not really worrying about the state of the lobby. I was realizing just how powerful and important Eric really was and I felt upset at the moment. "It's nice," I used his words.

Eric looked back at the man, a smile on his face. The man looked disappointed by our less than descriptive assessment. "We'd like to go to our room, now."

"Ah, yes, Mr. Northman a client has taken the suite you had last time. They are very high paid and demanded strict privacy. However, if you want..."

Eric waved a hand as a 'no'. "I don't care, we'll take anything free."

"Very well, I'll be right back," he said and a bellhop came and put our little amount of luggage on one of those wheely things. I immediately turned to Eric, who brought my hand closer to his face and began playing with my fingers.

"Eric," I said, trying to get him to stare at me, he obviously, complied – Eric loved eye contact. "Do you own this hotel?"

"Mmm," he did that half-lift of the shoulder, that I associated to him realizing he did something bad but didn't want to admit it. "Yes."

"Were you ever going to tell me?" I asked slowly, trying not to explode on him.

"I thought it wouldn't be big," his blue eyes flickered as he gauged my expression. "But, I think I made another mistake with you. You like to know everything."

I don't think that's true. "No," I said hastily. "I don't like being lied to."

"I didn't lie," he said, straightening up, looking shocked by my analysis.

"Yes you did," I said.

"How?" He stopped playing with my fingers and let our held hands drop, still entwined. "How did I lie?" I saw his jaw harden and his dancing eyes grew still like an undisturbed lake, without the ripples of excitement.

I stumbled over my words a bit. "You didn't tell me you owned a hotel –"

"I own several. What else?" he said stiffly. This was all new facets of Eric I hadn't seen before – apparently he did not like being called a liar. He was distant and it unnerved me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I whispered after a lady gave us an odd look. Just like that, the man in the suit reappeared.

"We don't have our best room..."

"That's okay, thank you. Show us," Eric said. He still held my hand, even though I wanted to take it away more than anything at the moment. We were in the elevator and it was awkward. The man, who I supposed was the manager, was nervous because the owner was here, as was the bellboy and Eric and I were having a disagreement, so the tension between us only added.

We were each handed a card and Eric opened the door. I wandered into the suite while Eric talked with the manager.

The walls were white and there was a divider in the middle of the room. It was a wooden panelled and it separated the living room from the bedroom. There was a brown carpet with a red couch and mounted on the divider was a flat-screen television. The windows were framed with olive green curtains. There was a nice arrangement of flowers to greet us. I went in further to inspect the bed.

The carpet in the bedroom was white and the wood panels worked as a frame for the windows in here. The walls were the same colour and the bed sheets and pillows were all white, while the duvet cover was brown with small throw pillows. I popped my head into the bathroom which was very nice and spacious, much better than the one back at Gran's.

I heard the door close and knew it was now just Eric and I alone again.

"Okay," he said, getting right back into it, not even giving us an awkward moment of who would go next. "Tell me how did I lie?" He met me in the bedroom. I considered sitting on the bed but wanted to make this as even between us as possible. I didn't need to give him more of a height advantage.

"You didn't tell me that you owned a hotel, or several as you say," I stuttered, watching his intense gaze.

"You didn't tell me what you do for a job," he pointed out.

"I just finished school, I have a waitressing job waiting for me if I can't find anything solid," I said smarmily.

"You met me at my work," he crossed his arms.

"I didn't know it then," I shot back. I could feel my defensive temper on the rise. Eric was calm, and controlled, where as I felt frantic.

"We didn't even know the last names, go on," he responded. If he was going to win every argument, we were going to have a problem – I always won with Bill.

I could feel myself getting frustrated with myself more so than him, now. "Yes, but you had plenty of opportunity to tell me beforehand, Eric. 'Let's go to a hotel, by the way it's mine!' would have been a lot better than showing up and me having to figure it out myself!"

I glared at him. I was all fired up. "You're right," he said, his accent especially thick.

"What?" I balked, expecting more of a fight. I was actually kind of disappointed.

"But you are reacting more than you should. It is no big deal. I don't run them. They were my father's, I just own them. The club is mine – that is the only business I care about," he said. His arms fell to his side and he walked over to me, pulling me in for a kiss. I was shocked by the sudden change in conversation, or lack-of one.

"Oh," I mumbled, and began kissing him back, letting my arms wrap around his neck.

"I don't like you mad at me," he said, kissing my neck and backing us toward the bed – one we weren't sharing with a room full of people with paper thin walls.

I didn't have alcohol like last time as a buffer.

"It's quiet," I said, looking around the room. He pushed us further up the bed so my head was on the pillow and he leaned on me.

"Don't look for escapes," he said kissing me hard. The fact that he knew me so well after only a week scared me. Everything with Eric was terrifying. I focused on kissing and the wandering of hands before he finally broke away. We looked at each other while we caught our breath. "We'll go out tonight."

He was stopping the make-out to tell me this? "Oh?" I said breathlessly.

"You do not want to have sex with me."

"What?" I gasped. "No, that's not it. I mean it, I do – I really _really _do, but –," I trailed off. "I don't know, Eric," I put my hands on his chest, looking at his neck instead of his face. His eyes were always so intense. "The fact that I've agreed to this trip with a complete stranger is out of character for me. I've never done this. I'm just getting used to being with you every day, I don't know if I can handle a sexual relationship on top of that."

His face dipped down and he touched his nose with mine. "I like being with you every day." I smiled at that and he smiled back. My heart beat into overdrive in a way I never experienced – I felt so happy with Eric, that I wondered if he was really a rebound or more.

Was it completely tacky that I broke up with my boyfriend of two years and the same day jumped into bed with someone else?

It didn't feel tacky.

It felt _right_.

"Eric," I said. He rested between my legs, holding his upper body with his forearms. "I won't be in Europe forever," I spoke softly. It was quiet, after all.

His brows furrowed and he kissed my forehead, lovingly, my heart stopped at the gesture. "I want you to stay."

My breath was lodged in my throat. Our eyes searched the others for a while, as we tried to figure out what to say next. "I – Eric, that's a lot," I whispered.

"Yes," he agreed, kissing me softly on the lips.

Was it just as simple as that?

Was this love?

It was certainly something I never felt before.

I thought I loved Bill – but being with Eric, was showing me what I missed: this smile, this kiss, this laugh, this voice, this mind, this sex, this presence, all of it; how could I go back?

"Can we –?" I looked around, hopelessly, helplessly – in love? I felt flustered and Eric knew it. He rolled off me. I sat up. I shuffled off the bed and closed myself into the bathroom. I eyed the bath and realized how much I missed getting clean leisurely, properly. I shouted to the door that I was taking a bath. Eric didn't respond.

When I stood in front of the mirror, after time to relax and get clean I was sure I came to a conclusion about Eric and me. I changed back into the clothes I entered in. I exited the bathroom to find Eric sleeping, sprawled across the king sized bed, his feet hanging off the end.

I found myself crawling across it and slowly rested my head onto his chest. My head went up and down to the rhythm of his breathing, I could hear his steady heart beat and it soothed me into sleep.

My eyes opened, with my hair being stroked, and a hand on my waist, teasingly, slipping under my shirt and gently caressing my skin. I glanced up and found Eric looking down at me. I inched up to touch his lips with mine.

"You should live with me in Stockholm," he said when I pulled away. I froze.

"What would I do?"

"Whatever you want."

"I can't speak Swedish."

"You'll learn. I'll help. There are more people who speak English than you think."

"Eric –"

"Sookie."

No declarations of love – just live with me because I asked. I kissed his chest, through his shirt.

"Why?" I asked.

He pulled me up and I settled beside him. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, our eyes fixated on one another. "I want you," he uttered, so sweetly, so gently.

I let out a shaky breath, and he trailed kisses on my arm, our eyes, never leaving. "For how long?"

He smiled slightly, his lips, his stubble grazing my skin. "I forget you are young," he breathed. My eyes fluttered close, at the sensations he inspired in me.

"You're right, I am young," I told him. "You want me to move to Stockholm with no plan?"

"Let's start one," he said, his voice passionate, his expression, earnest. "What did you go to school to do?"

I blushed slightly, looking away from him. "I'm not sure. I guess I could teach...I always wanted to write," I said quietly.

"Write what?" he dipped one of my fingers into his mouth. It was erotic and endearing – I had no idea how he did it.

I bit my lower lip. "Books, I want to write fiction."

He nodded slightly. "Do you write often?"

"Yes, I have some notebooks in my bag. I just...haven't thought about it since Bill."

"He was bad for you," Eric said as if he knew how Bill and I had been. Been. We were done, we were the past. I had to face Bill soon. If I was going move to Stockholm, I had to do it.

Was I going to live in Stockholm?

"Maybe," I agreed.

"No, he was."

I thought about that. "Eric, you being with other girls would not be okay with me," I said firmly, squeezing his hand tight. "I won't share. It may be some European thing or it may be just what Felicia allowed. But I won't. I didn't with Bill and I'd leave you just as fast."

He didn't break my gaze. He leaned forward and kissed my head. "I won't," he lamented. "You are different Sookie."

He kept saying that, so I responded, "You're different too, Eric."

He grinned, like dominoes I toppled over into a silly smile, in a chain of happy emotions I was down. "You are mine."

I frowned, my brows furrowing. "You're what?"

"Mine."

"Yours," I said lamely.

"Mmmhmm," he kissed my hand again, his sincerity, shining.

"I don't like that," I settled.

"Would you like me to say _my_ girlfriend? _My_ lover? How is that different?" he asked me, still as calm as ever.

"I don't know," I pouted. He laughed softly and kissed my lips.

Eventually, Eric pulled me out of bed and we went out to dinner, our sleep, our talk and our kissing going well into the evening.

We found a restaurant not ten minutes from our hotel. Our dinner was nice and quiet, we didn't have much to say. I think we were both contemplating our future. I thought about going back home after spending weeks with Eric, and it hurt my heart. It was an unbearable notion, that didn't even come closer to me witnessing Bill cheating on me. What was wrong with me? I hardly thought about Bill, I just knew I wanted to get far away from him so he could leave me and Eric alone.

Once outside the restaurant, Eric pulled me closer and kissed me full on the lips. I made a pleased noise and he smiled against my mouth. We stood there in the middle of the sidewalk, embracing, ignoring the world but each other. I wanted Eric and I think it was close to love – although, I had never fallen this fast or hard.

We parted and I was ready for us to go back to our room. "Let's go to a club," he said.

I balked. "I don't go to clubs," I said.

"I met you at mine," he said confused.

"That was like my only time. I don't want to go again," I said holding onto his arm tight.

"It's good to check out competition," he said. I saw the gleam in his eye. I nodded slowly, having him snatch my hand, leading us down the street.

We waited in line. Eric was pretty much taller than all these girls who were dressed with little amounts of clothes, some were dressed in odd arrays of clothing options that I guess could only be seen at the Germany club scene. I was dressed for dinner, not clubbing. I had on a black skirt that went to just above the knee, my black pumps and a pink top. Eric was dressed in dark jeans, a t-shirt and a blazer, again, this was not what people wore in line, planning on getting in to a raging club.

"I'm not dressed right, and neither are you," I pulled at his sleeve. He shrugged.

"I might be too old, too," he said, kissing the top of my head. "You are beautiful, they will let you in." I looked up at him, and thought, he wasn't old and he was so jaw-dropping handsome there was no way they would refrain him from entering.

When we got to the front of the line, they eyed us for a second, specifically our attire, and I was surprised after their disgruntled looks when they let us in. Two blond haired, blue eyed people? Sure.

I really hated clubs. The fact that Eric owned one and I was considering moving to Stockholm, was just something I never imagined would happen to me, pretty much a bookworm all through college. Eric looked around at the club which had multiple levels, the floor went down in wide, steps that could hold about ten people length wise, and dipping down into the center of the room was the dance floor and surrounding the top level was the bar.

"This is weird," I said, trying to analyze the design through the flashing lights and deafening music.

"It's amazing," Eric said nodding his head in approval. Alright, shows what I know. He didn't let go of my hand, and we went down further through the groups of people. It was really busy. If Eric expected me to dance, I would disappoint him, I was so _not_ in the mood for that. I hardly ever was unless I was drunk and besides the wine at dinner, I was completely fine. "Do you want a drink?"

"Not really," I responded. He looked as if this was just business for him and he wasn't here to party hard. Which, I was fine with. If I could get a seat on one of these couches on the levels, than I'd be good to sit there while he spent hours investigating this club.

There were a group of girls cheering who came up and started dancing beside Eric, while he still held my hand, except I was purposely excluded. Stupid, dumb whores. I was surprised by my jealousy. I hadn't ever experienced it before. I didn't like it. I had the strong desire to push them away, but realized how petty that would be. I just scowled at Eric as he tried to manoeuvre out of the circle they had acquired around him. I let go of his hand and took a step back as I watched him with a guilty smile on his face and the girls started to grab at him, and his blazer. One tried to pull it off.

Alright.

I stepped forward, not going to stand back and watch, my inner monster, banging on my ribcage begging to get out and tear these girls' heads off. I nudged them away and pulled Eric with me, further on the level. They looked pissed off but continued on to find another man to assault. For every five women there was like one guy in this club. How did that work?

"You were mad at the girls," he wrapped his arms around my waist and his breath at my ear had me shiver.

"Hush," I said, not wanting to talk about my jealousy – it was a painful emotion. He was grinning from ear to ear. "I have to go to the bathroom. You can wander around. But if a girl goes near you, I will find out and I can't be held responsible for kicking her with my heel."

He looked completely delighted at the thought and patted my bottom as I turned to find a bathroom. I smiled to myself the entire way. The line-up was discouraging, but I wasn't going to ignore nature's call. On the way out of the bathroom, I glanced at a group of guys who were huddled, talking lowly to one another, looking might suspicious. They glanced over at me, and I seemed to catch the attention of one fine 'gentleman.'

I continued out into the club when the man sidled up behind me. Ew. I backed into the wall, keeping my back protected from this sketchy guy.

He started talking in German and I shook my head tapping my ear. "English?" he asked. I turned my head away, not liking his smell or his proximity.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to my boyfriend," I said glancing around to see if I could catch Eric's tall blond head.

"I give you something nice," he said. I saw him go into his pocket and for a second I thought he'd undo the fly of his jeans and my heart lodged in my throat. This was why I don't go to clubs. The creepers. There were hardly ever any nice guys at these places. He held out two pills and I looked at them blankly. They were a weird beige colour. They couldn't be good. "They make you love me."

"Sorry, no thanks," I said, trying to push away from the wall but he was too close. "Look, buddy, I said no," I pushed lightly at his chest and he backed away, giving me room to move through the crowd. I spent a good amount of time looking for Eric and finally I saw him talking to a group of girls and one man, who I could assume was gay, just by the way he was dressed and gaping at Eric.

I slipped my hand into his and his bright smile told me I was missed. He was speaking German and the girls were so riveted by his looks that I don't think they could hear him over their dazed looks and loud music. It was sort of amusing, but I could feel the jealous monster rattling the cage warningly. Finally he said goodbye and they looked immensely sad at this and pointed to the dance floor, I assume asking him if he wanted to join them. Eric shook his head and brought our entwined hands up, kissing mine. The girls and guy _just_ noticed me. I waved at them and they rolled their eyes, heading back to the dance floor.

"What took so long?" Eric asked me, his mouth at my ear.

"Line," I said. I think he only saw my mouth the words. "There was some creepy guy who tried to give me ecstasy too."

Eric's eyebrows went up. "Do you have it?"

My face scrunched up. "No! I've never done drugs!" I said offended.

I saw his lifty-shoulder thing. "Have you?"

His lips turned upward. "A couple times. Long ago," he said waving it off. I wasn't surprised. But I sure as hell wasn't doing it. I nodded vaguely, no idea how to respond to it.

"Would you do it with me now if I wanted?" I asked him, curious.

He nodded, a flash in his eye, his stance looked predatory as he held me tightly to him. I felt my heart leap from fear and excitement. "We're not gonna!" I said. His expression didn't change.

"I know a joke, lover," he said huskily and I wondered how much longer we'd have to stay here before we could return to the hotel. "One drink?"

"One drink," I agreed. He slipped off knowing what I liked and the idea of moving through these people and waiting at the bar was unappealing to me. I assumed Eric knew how to demand the attention of a bartender.

Ah! A free spot. I squished onto one of the lounge couches at the end, ignoring the people who accompanied me on it.

Oh, look my best friend.

The creepy guy spotted me and came over, kneeling down in front of me. "Please, love with me," he said pulling my hand. I tried to yank it away and he was getting really handsy as he tried to pry my hand apart.

"Stop," I said firmly. I tried to stand up, but he put his hand to my knee and went behind it, pushing at the nerves and I sat right back down. "Let go."

Unbelievable. I didn't think much could happen out in the open club and the people near me were already eyeing the scene hesitantly. I kicked out and got him in the thigh. He winced, and his hazy, red-rimmed eyes looked angry as his grip on my wrist tightened, his nails digging into my skin. I cried out in pain, although it was hard to decipher given the volume in the club.

I hated men like this. With a passion. Pushy, demeaning...bastards. I shoved at his shoulders with my free hand and he snatched that arm too. What the hell was this guy doing?

"Stop it!" my voice was raised and I was so ready to pull up my leg and kick him square in the chest, when large hands wrapped around the guy's wrists on mine and I saw the new person's hands squeeze the creepy guy until he howled in pain and let go. Through the dim light I saw the red marks and the nails dug into my flesh.

I looked up and saw the scariest look I've ever seen on anyone's face, let alone Eric's. He jerked the guy to his feet and spun him around, his hand immediately locking around the guy's neck. Holy shit. I jumped to my feet.

"Eric, what are you doing?" I snapped, alarmed. He was strangling this guy. My eyes widened. "Eric!" I pulled at his arm, trying to get him away from the creepy guy. "Stop!"

Quite a few people were turning around to watch the scene. The creepy guy's hand flailed out and smacked me across the face during his struggle. Ow. I put a hand to my cheek and Eric let go of the guy and I opened my eyes in time to see Eric punch the guy out cold. He dropped like a ton of bricks. The creepy guy – could Eric' fist kill him? My mouth hung open and I looked at Eric who seemed far from satisfying his blood lust.

Just then the bouncers came and began escorting Eric out of the club. I followed, glancing back at the creeper, not sure how to feel.

The people in the line were impressed with the bouncers throwing Eric out, although he hardly budged, his height trumping the security. They shouted some things in German to him before heading back inside.

I went over to Eric and I was aware we had an audience.

"What the hell was that?" I said right away. He cradled my face and inspected my cheek. He touched it and I looked at his finger which had blood on it. The creeper left a mark. "It's fine," I said. "It's partly your fault for choking the breath out of him."

His eyes darkened, a car passed by us close and I jumped, forcing us onto the sidewalk.

"You're crazy," I continued. "I could have handled it myself. Instead you got all Viking insane!"

"Viking?" Eric asked, not really paying attention as he inspected my wrists. He looked murderous and I noticed they were bleeding now too from the creepers nails.

"It's not as bad as it looks," I mumbled. I punched him in the chest, although it did no good. "You're an idiot! You could have gotten into a lot of trouble! Are you going to be _that_ guy? The kind that gets mad if someone just looks at his girl funny."

"I never was. I think I am," he said quietly, his accent thick. He looked up into my eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I said huffily, shoving him away from me. "Let's go back to the hotel," I grumbled, hating this night for turning out this way. I crossed my arms and walked ahead of him recalling the way back to the hotel. He stayed behind me. Given the late hour, we passed a group of guys who whistled at me and I could _feel_ the fury from Eric, but he kept his cool. Thank God.

I think I had to make it a point that Eric never meet Bill.

My bad mood continued when we returned to the hotel, and closed ourselves into the elevator. My mind flashed back to the last time we returned from a club, he had me against the wall of the elevator his mouth everywhere. Now, I was pissed and he was still reigning in his temper.

We entered our room and I sat on the sofa, kicking off my heels, digging my feet into the carpet in relief. Eric tossed his blazer on the back of the armchair and sat down in it, sourly.

"Don't look at me like that," I said sharply. Our wordlessness was relaxing. I felt my irritation fade and Eric's tension eased up. I looked at him and he didn't look so moody anymore. I stood up and sat in his lap, where he welcomed me with open arms. "Thank you," I whispered kissing his forehead.

"Any time," he promised. I felt a chill at their ever being a next time.

"You're scary when you're mad."

He breathed out. "I was scared when I saw you in trouble," he admitted. I looked at him, for confirmation. He nodded. "My heart stopped and it was replaced with rage. I had to protect you."

"Well," I sighed, resting my head against his. "That's sweet, but also weird."

"Why?" he asked, drawing away from our cuddle so he could stare into my eyes. "It is very...true. I find myself...hmm, attached, to you."

That was a good way to put it. It was more than like, it was still up in the air on the subject of love, but there was definitely an attachment. I kissed him. My hands wound in his hair and our position was awkward so we stood up, undressing one another. Eric pulled my top over my head and our passion for one another was pounding around us, a steady rhythm, a reminder that this made all the sense in the world. I unzipped my skirt and let it fall to the ground, pooled at my ankles. His shirt was off and I ran my hands over his tanned body, revelling in it. I licked from his navel, on my tip toes, to his neck where he shivered, letting out a groan.

"Sookie," he said deeply and my heart twisted at his intensity. We both fumbled with his pants, until he let me do it, while he unsnapped my bra. Immediately, he cupped my breasts, rolling them in his palms, dropping to his knees, the perfect height for him to attack my breasts with his expert tongue and lips. I groaned pushing my pelvis to his body, wanting the process to speed up, feeling hot and wet.

My eyes widened. Damn reality. I pushed Eric's shoulder, reluctantly and he pulled away giving me a confused look. I wanted it just as bad as he. "We didn't use protection last time," I said clearly.

His brows furrowed. "I was drunk."

"Yeah you were," I said, smiling at his response. It wasn't a good excuse, but the way he said it was adorable. "I ran out of birth control," I said.

"Oh!" he said. "Yeah, no, that's fine," and then he put his mouth back on my nipple, his palm kneading my other breast.

What? "Why is that fine?" I gasped.

"I got it," he said. I assumed he meant a condom.

I relaxed, feeling him touch me in ways I had never felt before. His kisses went between my breasts after he spent a significant amount of time there and all the way down my stomach, where he slipped my panties down my legs, he lowered himself and put his mouth to my throbbing center. My breathing hitched and I put my hands in his hair, trying to steady myself. He licked, and my legs shook. Eric wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me still as I bucked into his mouth, his other hand running between my thighs, touching my sensitive core. His tongue thrust into me, my knees buckling, I moaned loudly.

"Eric," I gasped, and he fucked me with his tongue and fingers, like never before, my eyes rolling into the back of my head, my body quivering, my limbs boneless. His fingers, so far inside me, stretching me, I collapsed when my orgasm hit with just a quirk of his finger. He scooped me up before I could fall and carried me past the sectional and onto the bed, his erection standing tall, his broad shoulders sweaty, our anticipation growing. I wrapped my legs around his waist, from my lying position and jerked him toward me. His lower body pressed into me as he held his upper body up with the most magnificent arms I had ever seen. His eyes were dark with lust, his lips pink, parted, our hearts beating so loud, in sync, our breathing at the same rhythm, we kissed.

I reached between us and stroked him, a tremor going down his spine, his arms shaking. I nudged him and he rolled onto his back, I straddled his hips. I sat on his lower abdomen, the anticipation building to an unbearable level.

I was so ready to lower myself onto him. "Condom," I said. He closed his eyes tight at the thought. He nodded, hastily. I rolled off him, desperate for him to be underneath me, on me, in me – anywhere he wanted. He rifled into his bag quickly and ripped the packaged. I watched him, his massive cock, twitching with need. He rolled the condom on and I thought what a shame to cover it. He flopped back onto his lap a dirty smile on his face and we resumed positions.

I zoned out in his blue eyes as I slowly had him stretch me, deeper and deeper. I couldn't breathe and Eric was just as still as he filled me up, we moaned simultaneously. I rocked against his hard, length, the sensations rolling off me in waves, already ready to come. My nails grazed his chest, his strong, skilful hands gripping my hips, both of us with the same rhythm in mind. My breathing was hard and short. Eric was having trouble focusing on me, his eyes flickering with desire, begging to close them and feel, but he was determined to meet my eye.

"Sookie," he grunted and began talking in, what I assumed, was Swedish. I didn't care that I was clueless as to what he was saying, it was hot.

This was so much better sober.

I cried out as my orgasm was so close, I was shaking, moving fast, ready for release when he flipped me onto my back and he loomed above me. He closed his eyes, entering me once again, slowly. I cried out, and he lifted my leg up onto his shoulder, the angle, deeper than ever.

"Oh God, Eric!" I shouted, digging my hands into the sheets. He groaned and continued his foreign mantra with the slip of my name every ten seconds. Our pace began to pick up, and our volume kicked up between the moaning, groaning, words, crying, panting, shouting, we were nonsensically drowning in mind-blowing sensations.

His inner strokes deep, big and smooth, our bodies damp with sweat and desire, we moved fluidly as if we'd been doing this dance for years. My orgasm was so close and I wanted it so bad, I hoped he wouldn't decide to switch positions again. Judging by his strained muscles, his shouts and his pace we weren't stopping and he leaned into me, my leg going so close to my head and my breasts touching his chest, I released followed by his howl. I writhed underneath him as my leg fell to the side, our bodies orgasm's shaking us to our core, our hearts thudding in unision.

Finally, he collapsed on me and I swear I felt my heart beat in my head and body.

"Sookie," he said and whispered his language to me, kissing every inch of my moist skin, worshipping me in a way I never knew existed.

"Eric," I breathed heavily. "Oh, that was..." I had no words.

I think I made my decision, after everything today –

Come hell or high water, I was staying with this man no matter what.

**Review my lovelies, the awesomest people in the world (I even make up words for you).**


	7. Vienna

**AN: Alright. I'm taking a break for at least a week from this story. I have two essays and exam next week and I'm focusing on that. Sorry, guys, but finals are pretty scary times. On the subject of Eric and Sookie's sexual habits -- they are both clean, no STD's, that's NOT the path I'm going at all. Just making that clear. It'll briefly be mentioned this chapter. **

**So this is the beginning of a huge plot. I think only two people guessed it. I hope you all enjoy it and look forward to the next chapter that will come to you all eventually! I promise!**

**Thanks for your reviews and patience! I love you guys alot alot!**

_Maria, these walls were not meant to shut out problems. You have to face them. You have to live the life you were born to live._  
- Mother Abbess, _The Sound of Music_

Chapter 7: Vienna

I woke up slowly feeling like complete shit. The sun was bright and sunny, shining in our room through the sheer curtains. After staying in a hostel in Prague for the past few days, Eric had convinced me to stay in another hotel – one he owned here in Vienna, Austria, where we arrived late last night. I'd been feeling a bit off the past couple days, but it really hit me this morning. Eric had abandoned the covers and was sprawled naked across the bed, his arm slung over my waist, his head turned away from me, his mouth open, soft snores escaping him. He was drooling too and looked so cute doing it. I slipped out of bed and to the bathroom.

Maybe it was dinner last night? No, it was lovely, in a beautiful restaurant with amazing food. My stomach turned and I pulled out my toothbrush. I took a moment with the water running, to take deep breaths. I had a headache.

I felt bile rising up my throat and I dropped my toothbrush and turned to the toilet where I vomited, pushing my hair out of my face hastily. I gasped, startled. I pulled my head up groaning. Then upturned right back into the toilet.

I've been eating a lot of strange foods, that it was probably some combination. Right?

I brushed my teeth after flushing, and tried to smell fresh again. I crawled back into bed, resting my cheek on Eric's bare, muscular back, snuggling up to his long body, looking for comfort. I began to drift back to sleep, when Eric stirred. He rolled over and my head flopped onto his stomach. He stretched and his hand found its way tangled in my hair, his eyes still closed, he let out a long, sleepy moan.

"Good morning," I whispered, shimmying up his body to plant a kiss on his dry lips. I licked them for him. He closed his mouth and let out a noise. He wrapped his arms around me and sort of dozed back off, not ready to wake up yet. I was fine with just laying here. I was an early riser; it took Eric a while to get up in the morning.

I still felt a tad nauseous, but I did not want to bend over the toilet again, so I reined it in, determined to get better. The last thing I needed was to get sick on vacation. As I lay there, my tummy twisting and turning, eventually I had to get up and release the contents of my stomach into the toilet again. I flushed it and turned back to the room to see Eric sitting up and staring at me.

"Sick?" he asked, his voice scratchy from coming out of his sleep.

I shook my head, denial. I brushed my teeth again.

"That's a nice wake up," he flopped onto his back and stretched his legs out. I sat at the end of the bed, near his feet, feeling my head pounding. Ugh. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands.

"Why are you sick, lover?" Eric yawned, reaching out and gently touching my knee, his palm so warm and soothing. My heart went into overdrive when around him, it calmed down slightly in sleep, but it was constantly erratic, which was nice and a bit annoying – I realized, I never wanted this feeling to go away though.

"I donno," I mumbled, feeling weak and exhausted. I put a hand to my forehead. "Do I have a fever?" I leaned forward and he put the back of his hand to it.

"No, I think you're okay," he said. "Lie with me," he snatched my hand and I moved up the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and pushed my bottom to his crotch, spooning. His mouth was at my ear and he whispered a slew of Swedish.

"I can't understand you," I smiled.

"I'm teaching you the language. Shh, listen," he mumbled. His hand soothingly rubbed circles on my stomach and it actually calmed the turning, as I closed my eyes and listened to his voice. I really tried to decipher what he was saying, but it went right over my head.

"I still don't get it," I laughed quietly.

He kissed my temple. "You will. Feel better?"

"A little," I said. He stopped stroking and I felt nauseous almost instantly – I guess it was just a distraction. "I don't know what it could –," I stopped. My brain mulled it over. No. No, no, no.

"I think it was dinner. It looked good, but there could have been bugs behind the scene," he nuzzled my neck, but I was too panicked to react favourably.

"Um, how about we order breakfast in," I said, looking back at him. "I'm going to take a bath."

His hand dipped from my stomach to between my legs. "Can I come?" he asked me huskily. I shivered, despite my anxiety, Eric was incredible.

My neck stretched out, while he kissed up toward my ear. Maybe a distraction would be nice. I reached behind me and grabbed his length which was waking up. I turned around and kissed down his body. I took him in my mouth and he instantly went hard. I relaxed my throat, trying to get as much of him in. I'd never had to accommodate for a cock this big. I dug my nails into his skin as I held onto his hips and he bucked upward. His hands gripped my hair, a deep guttural noise rumbling his chest. I took him as far as I could, and used my hand for the base, and my other at his balls. That's why God gave me two hands and a mouth, right?

Eric was very appreciative, but wouldn't let me finish him. He pulled me up onto his chest and then flipped me onto my back, his body hovering over mine. He sat back on his knees and then grabbed my thigh, rolling me over onto my stomach. His hands gripped my hips and my heart lurched in fear. I'd never done this – sex with Bill was predictable and never anything different, but it was always nice.

With Eric...

He lifted my hips and entered me from behind – I cried out. His size was still unbelievable. He was perfect. He pulled out slowly and I groaned, thrusting my ass at him to continue. He filled me and I was a mess already, so close to release. Eric was holding tight, his grunts, audibly strained. This position was amazing. Eric was amazing. When he'd agonizingly pull out, I would feel emptiness, an intense need to feel him all the way inside me and when he would enter, I'd feel whole, us being together made all the sense in the world. His inner strokes, stretching me, hitting just the right spot: sent me over the edge. My body shook, in his strong hold he held us both up, driving into me a couple more times. He left me without releasing and I gasped. He rolled me onto my back again and I stared up at him, his cock throbbing, begging for relief.

"My Sookie, I want to see you," he growled, and pushed his body close to mine, our chests touching, he entered me deliberately, his eyes rolling back. "Fuck, you are tight," he said through his teeth, followed by rapid mutterings of Swedish. One day, I'd know what the hell he was talking about.

I moaned, feeling my orgasm building once again, my muscles clenching around him. He seemed to realize he'd have to hold out longer. He didn't have to, but he was determined to. This man had stamina, I tell you. I craned my neck to his lips and we kissed leisurely, our hips moving to meet. I was feeling passion overrule slow. I thrust up to him forcefully.

"Faster," I uttered. Eric braced himself and slammed into me, I screamed, my head stretching back. He was going harder without me having to ask. The bed was sturdy, I'll give it that.

I couldn't breathe, it was hit, after hit, after hit, Eric's muscles were flexed and he was shouting out, I was gasping for breath, my head swimming, my senses being knocked out of me – Eric being my entire focus. My orgasm was building and I was just barely holding on, with one final thrust, Eric and I came at the same time. We shook violently and he collapsed on top of me, my breath leaving me. He smoothly turned us over, weakly and I lay on his stomach, finding it much easier to inhale and exhale.

We caught our breaths for several minutes.

A week of sex, and we still weren't tired – we were insatiable. I couldn't imagine ever _not_ wanting Eric.

My nausea had gone.

But my worrying came back full-force.

I sighed, exasperated – what was I going to do?

_Could_ I be pregnant?

I kissed Eric's chest reassuringly, his arms wrapped around me he let out a long, satisfied noise before laughing, shaking the both of us.

What was I going to do? I thought of back home. "I think I'm going to call Gran," I said, trying to get off him, but he held me in place.

"No, give me a moment and we'll fuck again," he muttered.

"How long a moment?" I sighed, impatiently.

He arched an eyebrow. "You're going to regret speaking in that tone," he teased. Could rough sex like that harm a baby?

I wasn't pregnant!

Shit, we _just_ had unprotected sex. Fuck. I let out a frustrated noise.

If I wasn't already pregnant I would be now!

Fuck, fuck, fuck. I smacked his chest and ripped myself away from him. He screwed with my head. I slammed the bathroom door loud, leaving a confused Eric alone on the bed.

We'd discussed at the beginning of our sexcapades the condom thing. I couldn't remember the last time we used it, now. He'd sworn to me that he was clean of STD's. Stupid Sookie Stackhouse replaced well thought-out, planned, rational Sookie Stackhouse when she was with Eric Northman. Fuck.

"Sookie!" Eric called out, his accent thick. "Come back to bed, I'm ready!"

How romantic. It made me smile just a little bit, the Eric fog settling in before I snapped back to reality. Gah, I could smack myself for being so freaking stupid.

"Sookie?"

I slid to the ground and put my head to my knees, feeling sick again. Eric knocked on the door.

"Sookie? Can I enter?" he asked comfortingly. I shimmied away from the door and let out a strangled answer. He walked in and saw me on the floor. He crouched down, and put hand to my hair. "Are you still sick?"

I felt tears well in my eyes. He was so nice to me. He took care of me. He worried about me.

He had a bad experience with pregnancy.

"Maybe we could walk?" he asked me. I looked up to see his wide, blue eyes, innocently wondering if that was the right question. My heart was about to burst. We seriously fucked up.

I didn't want him to know. Not yet. What if he overreacted? What if he thought I was lying like Felicia? What if he thought I was just trying to rope him in? I couldn't have Eric think of me like that. I was going to have to get a pregnancy test without him. How could I part from him? He was pretty clingy, not that I minded.

A horrid thought struck me.

The baby could be Bill's.

Before I could dwell on that, I reminded myself that I didn't even know if I was really pregnant.

"Yes," I said finally. "Let me get changed."

He kissed my head. "Take a bath, I will get us food."

If I moved to Stockholm with him, would I realize that the man I fell in love with in Europe was actually a fond lover of killing puppies and enjoyed trying to rob money from the children's hospital?

_In love?_

God, please, help me.

The bath didn't help and normally it did. When I emerged from the bathroom, the bed was made and a massive spread of breakfast was placed in different spots on the bed, but with enough room for me. Eric was already settled and he beamed when I entered. Food did not seem too appealing, but I'd try and appease Eric.

I pulled one of Eric's t-shirts over my head, which made him grin. I sat cross legged and enjoyed the feast with my...lover.

Or baby-daddy.

I wanted to stop these thoughts right now. Maybe another round with Eric?

No, I shouldn't. I leaned over the fruit tray and kissed him on the lips. He held up a grape and popped it into my mouth.

"Is it good?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"I have a secret to tell you," he answered. It couldn't have been a serious one because he had that mischievous glint in his eye.

I had a secret to tell him too..."What?" I was getting intrigued.

"It's my birthday," he said. _What_?

"What? Eric," I felt awful. I tried to move around the food plates, pushing them aside I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, he fell back and I straddled his hips. "Why didn't you tell me?"

He shook his head in mirth. "I just told you now."

"But why not a few days ago?" I said softly, kissing his cheek. "I could have gotten you a present." I kissed his nose. "Now I'll have to leave you." I got an idea when I kissed his brow. "And find you a gift." I kissed his lips again.

"Don't leave me," he locked his hold around me tight, and I fell against his chest, unable to move much else.

"Don't be needy," I said, kissing him full on the lips.

He laughed. "I'm only needy of you. I don't want a present. Stay with me today, in bed. We'll go through the town tomorrow. Okay?"

No, I could use that time alone. "Absolutely not," I pulled myself away from his lips.

"You're denying me my present, which is you...present with me," he looked so happy with his play on words, he began to tickle my sides and I flinched. His eyes widened in mockery. "Are you ticklish?"

"No," I said slyly.

The grossest thing – Eric tickled me and I thrashed on his abdomen as I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. I shouted for him to stop, but that only made him tickle more vigorously. My leg kicked out and I hit a plate. I laughed my way through the pain and before I knew it Eric and me were rolling around in the food, which was disgusting, but I wasn't thinking about the eggs, bacon, fruit, pancakes and ice cream getting all over me, or the plates and forks digging into body parts, because we were having a serious make-out session. He peeled the stained t-shirt off my body and before I even knew it, he lifted my leg and buried himself in me. I squealed and Eric laughed, nuzzling against my neck.

"You smell like breakfast," he murmured.

"Thank you," I responded and moved my hips onto him. "Wait," I said. "Eric," he looked at me sharply. This was part of his birthday, I guess.

I closed my eyes. I knew I was pregnant. I didn't know how – but I felt it. As soon as I put two and two together I thought – well, _of course_ I am. I did need that damn pregnancy test to be sure though. What would a condom do now? Plus, I was bathing in smashed, slimy, ruined food. He jerked his hips upward and I gritted my teeth at his length, stretching me. He played unfair.

He pumped into me, taking my breath away as he rolled us over again, falling on the ground, Eric landing on his back and me on top of him. His head smashed on the ground, he closed his eyes tightly.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Aw, baby," I said, rubbing his head. He laughed and pouted comically.

"Make it better," he said, pushing me back onto his length. I gratefully complied – he did make sure he got the fall. We laughed and made love sweetly, before we were spent and giggling, unable to get up off the floor.

"I have to take another shower," I sighed pushing my face into the crook of his neck.

"This time I will join you," he said, heaving us up into a sitting position. He somehow got to his feet, with me still in his arms.

"What about the bed?" I pointed at it as he walked us to the bathroom.

"Ah," he said. "I guess spending a day in bed will be difficult." This bathroom was so incredible that there was a bath and then a shower. He turned it on and we waited outside, my legs wrapped around his waist, kissing, for the water to warm up. Finally he opened the foggy door and encased us in the shower, which wasn't big at all.

I realized how inexperienced I was since sex with Eric began. I'd never done shower sex before. I hadn't done a lot. How Eric held me up, I have no idea. He basically stood us under the water for half a second and he pushed me against the wall.

"I'm hard for you again, Sookie," he said against my skin. He certainly was!

"Wow," I muttered. I remembered Bill...

I should stop comparing the two.

Comparing Bill to Eric was like comparing cauliflower to chocolate or – a Shetland pony to a thoroughbred or – Kidz Bop to Led Zeppelin.

The cool tile had me cringe before I felt his length teasing my entrance, but then it left and I grumbled in frustration until I felt his warm hand tease my clit and I closed my eyes, my head banging into the wall.

"You're amazing," I sighed, my hands travelling across his slippery shoulders.

"My best birthday present ever," he said huskily. He watched my face, his eyes hooded in lust. He flicked my clit and I hissed at the throb of desire. I couldn't squirm much in his arms. I was surprised when Eric pulled me from the wall and slowly lowered us on the ground, settling us under the beating water, between our entwined bodies. He brushed my hair under, to wash out the rest of breakfast from it. I giggled, but he took this job very seriously. He reached up with one of his long arms and from the ledge he pulled down the soap. We washed our hair and bodies, taking a short intermission from what was to come.

We began to kiss, me settled in his lap, our hand sliding all over our wet bodies, but desperate for a grip. We moaned and laughed, while we searched for a way to do this, the water loud in our ears as it hit us right in the middle; my breasts and his erection were getting most of the massage. Eric grunted and lifted my hips up and I held onto his neck while we lowered me onto his hardness, groaning simultaneously. Eric leaned back slightly so the water hit out joined parts, feeling the vibration.

We moaned, moving together, in sync. I was already coming undone, with the water, with Eric, with the fact that I couldn't hold onto him without slipping.

"Oh, Eric," I panted, feeling my release impending.

"Not yet," he grunted, reaching between us and playing with my nub.

"That's not stopping me," I gasped, closing my eyes.

"Look at me, lover," he ordered. Damn that was hot. Our eyes met and we slowly parted and reunited at a beautiful pace. I cried out when he pressed on my nub hard. This was unbearably fantastic.

"Fuck," I muttered, before shouting out again as he slipped his finger inside me along with his length. "Jesus Christ," I moaned. "This is your birthday. I should be – Eric!"

He chuckled and kept an opposite rhythm, when his length would retreat, his fingers would be buried inside me, when the finger would leave, his graciously proportioned cock filled me completely. His thumb was still flicking my clit. He stopped moving and just rubbed me with his talented fingers.

"Slowly," he purred in my ear. I was deliciously, hovering over the edge, my body ready and begging to plummet into ecstasy.

"Are you kidding?" I inhaled. "Eric, please."

I reached between us, ready to play unfair. I squeezed his balls roughly in my hand. He shouted in another language – I'm sure he was cursing. "My Sookie," he uttered between his swearing. "My lovely," he moved in and out of me with his cock once again, my breath hitched. "My darling," he kissed my lips, sweetly on the mouth. "My travel buddy," he grinned, staring into my eyes again. "Fuck – you," he groaned, when I twisted his balls. It wasn't a cuss at me, he just couldn't get anything coherent out anymore. At least nothing in English.

We were shivering from pleasure, lights flashing before my eyes as I was drowning in the longest, most intense orgasm of my life. Eric let out a long groan as he rode out the waves, bucking uncontrollably into my core. He was shouting my name and I was crying his. My body started to calm down, and Eric relaxed, our lips running over our silky, wet skin, thanking the other with kisses.

"Happy birthday," I whispered, and he heard me over the drumming water.

"Sookie, my lover," he growled, twisting his hands into my hair he brought my lips to his own. I could feel the urge to possess me. This man was an animal. Oh, fuck me, he was indescribable.

"Eric." My tongue was dominated by his. Our mouths moved against one another, perfectly. I think we mastered kissing together, it was flawless, and my head always spun.

We turned pruny and the water turned cold.

When we exited the bathroom, all snug in big fluffy towels, I went to the phone and asked for room service to clean up this bed. It was disgusting.

I turned around to see Eric completely nude, drying himself off. I stared at his body awhile. He was grinning from ear-to-ear, basking in my shameless fixation of his actions. I shook my head and went to my bag to change into clothes.

"Stay out of clothes," he said.

"No, I'm getting you a present," I smiled at him over my shoulder.

"You just gave me the best present in the world. Nothing you get me will be good, don't even try," he looked dead serious about me not leaving.

"Too bad. Maybe if you had told me ahead of time – now I feel guilty about giving you nothing," I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You gave me pussy, I don't care about anything else," his brows furrowed, intently staring at me. My heart and my center jolted at his words.

"You're crude. Sit back and when I return our reunion will be sweet. We haven't been apart for the past two weeks. Surely a little alone time is good," I said, raising my eyebrows.

"It's not good without you."

"Then it's not alone time."

He pouted and went to pull on some jeans. I watched the way his hips sculpted at his hip bone, disappearing in his pants. I considered sticking around and seeing if Eric was up for another session. I shook my head and quickly got dressed, without giving Eric much of a chance to reach me without my clothes on. He eyed me from the bed. Of course, he couldn't invite me back to it, so he stood awkwardly at the mess we made.

"Dirty boy, I will come back to you," I winked and he scowled. I was leaving behind a two year old. A very talented, very large, very sexy...

"Goodbye, my lover," he said, looking as if he was trying to be okay with me leaving. He followed me to the front door past our living quarter and leaned against it. He kissed me lightly on the lips and we stared at one another.

This was pathetic. I could leave Eric for a couple hours. "I won't be long," I whispered. He nodded and kissed me again. "I'll come back with a present," I promised. His lips moved urgently against mine, and we were locked in an embrace in the hall, kissing our goodbye.

I knew Eric was watching me make my way down the hall toward the elevators. I glanced back for a moment and he stood there shirtless, waving. I waved back and got inside the elevator.

Get a grip, Sookie. I felt lonely without Eric venturing off with me. Like, I lost my other half – or my travelling buddy.

I wish Eric could come with me. But, I had to get him a gift, which I had no clue as to what, and I had to get a pregnancy test. Fantastic. Happy Birthday, Eric, you're present is you're going to be a father. Or Bill...

I was smacking myself for being so reckless.

How would Eric respond to this? How could I tell him that I don't know if he's the dad? How could I face Bill – if he was the father? I'd have to work with him on this child. I put a hand to my stomach, imagining a little dot as my baby right now. That was freaky.

Eric's hotel in Vienna was far more impressive than the one in Berlin. It was like a palace. Eric told me it was built in the eighteenth century and his father bought it about thirty years ago after the family that owned it wanted to sell it. The spectacular, white columns in the lobby and marble flooring left a historical air that had tourists coming to this hotel just to glance at the architecture. Eric must be rolling in cash.

But wait.

I stopped short. I just had my period last week! So if I was pregnant at all it had to be Eric's! And then I wondered how I could be pregnant in the span of a week when it'd been almost three since I left Bill. I remembered Amelia getting pregnant when we were nineteen and she had her period the first month even though she was pregnant, apparently that sometimes happened. I had been with her when she got an abortion and it seemed pretty traumatizing – I wasn't sure I could do that.

This was a disaster. I felt my stomach turn as I stepped into the early afternoon light. This had to be the warmest day I'd experienced in Europe yet. I was glad to be wearing shorts and a tank. I looked out into the street, my eyes widening at the beauty of Vienna.

Our hotel was right at Belvedere garden. Eric had pointed it out to me late last night, but it was too dark and I was too sleepy to look at it properly. I shouldn't be distracted by the perfectly landscaped park that expanded with trimmed grass, statues of half-human-half-animals and massive Imperial residences that were gorgeous infrastructures. I tore my eyes away, willing to go through the garden with Eric at another time. I turned down the street looking for a shop that had pregnancy tests.

Nowhere in the States looked like this. These buildings were so beautiful, the streets were clean, the trees and plants outside the stores were groomed and green and full. I found a general store and I dipped inside.

Different language. I cursed to myself for not learning German just for this moment. If I had the nerve to ask Eric, he'd be helping me find it and get it done fast. I walked up and down the aisles searching for where the pregnancy tests could be. A young employee came up to me and asked me a question. I'm pretty sure she was wondering if she could help me.

I nodded. "English," I said slowly. Her eyes widened and she shook her head and shrugged at the same time. I bit my lower lip. "Help me," I said, pointing. She nodded slowly, leaning into me ready to help in any way she could. I pointed at my stomach and she walked away before I could continue, she gestured for me to follow her and she took me to medicine that would help tummy aches. I shook my head and made a bubble over my flat stomach like a pregnant belly. She stared at that for a moment and I did the action again. She slowly walked backward and put a hand to a shelf that had pregnancy tests. I nodded enthusiastically and she beamed at helping her customer.

I grabbed a few and took it to the cash. No words were spoken; I just handed over the money. I looked at the lady behind the cash and asked slowly. "Bathroom?"

She frowned. I didn't really want to do a toilet action. I jiggled the pregnancy box at her and pointed at me. She nodded slowly and called out to the girl to help me and I was led to the washroom.

"Thank you," I said to her. I think she had an idea as to what I meant. I closed the door behind me. It was one person, with just a toilet and sink. I sat on the closed lid. I looked at the three boxes and laughed slightly at my predicament. My God. I did not envision this when I was eighteen, planning my Euro trip.

I opened the boxes and lifted the lid. I tried to get pee on all the sticks and then line them along the sides of the sink, waiting. After washing my hands, I slumped over on the lid again, feeling exhausted. I waited longer than I should, dreading the answer. I knew it. I don't know how, but I did.

I finally stood up when I heard a knock on the door. "Just a minute," I said before realizing they couldn't understand me. I looked at the pregnancy tests; all three of them had a plus sign.

Fuck.

I realized I still had hoped that I wasn't.

I was though. Three tests told me so. Fuck.

I scooped them up and tossed them in my bag and the boxes in the garbage. Goddammit.

I couldn't go back to Eric now. I just couldn't.

Shit.

I was pregnant.

**Uh oh. The green REVIEW button needs some consoling. Give it a hug, and tell it that the pregnancy will bring good drama -- But Eric will do his best to keep the angst at bay! THANKS! REVIEW, BUDDIES!**


	8. Vienna, Part 2

**AN: Eric and Sookie just won't shut up in my brain. And I'm hardly a writer anymore. They take over and just go for sex. This story is going in directions I hadn't planned at all. I'm still concentrating on school. So, I can't promise anything. Thanks for the reviews, you guyzzzzzzz. (You get 'z's because you're worth all the misspellings and bad grammer)**

_"Everyone is so obsessed with themselves nowadays that they have no time for me."_  
— Louise Rennison, _Dancing in My Nuddy-Pants: Even Further Confessions of Georgia Nicolson_

Chapter 8: Vienna, Part 2

My shoulders were slumped, my feet dragged and my heart had to have been about a thousand pounds, after feeling light as a feather for the past three weeks with Eric. This was my fault. Which was worst of all. I planned everything, but I'd gone completely off base since Eric. He was like a hurricane and I was rain – I knew I'd hit the ground each time, where as he tore things up, twisted, went this way – that way, no direction just had a grand ol' time doing what he wanted when he wanted. A phenomenon.

I found myself back at the garden, sitting on a bench, feeling quite miserable and sorry for myself. I was going to allow this moment, and then I was going to stand tall and be a big girl about this. Right now, I was going to cry like the baby would nine months from now. I pulled a tissue out of my purse and held it to my eyes while I cried in the beautiful sun, in the beautiful park in beautiful Vienna. I'm sure some people glanced at me and thought, oh what a sad, pathetic girl.

But I mean, I think I had every right to bawl.

I was knocked up, I didn't know who the father was, I didn't have a job, I was emotionally torn – those are all damn good reasons.

I wanted to do loud, racking sobs, but opted to be a bit tactful in a public setting. I sniffled to myself and nobody bothered me. They could probably smell my desperation.

What the hell was I going to do?

How do you tell the man you're sleeping with, on his birthday that you're pregnant and it may or may not be his because you had the first slutty moment of your life and were careless? I leaned over and put my forehead to my knees, with long shuddering breaths.

This couldn't get any worse. I sat up and looked over my shoulder preparing myself to see Bill, poking his head behind a statue. Where's Bill? I should buy him a friendly red and white striped sweater with a matching hat, it'd be easier to spot among the people – or not. I don't know I was always particularly good with 'Where's Waldo?'

When I saw a gardener eye me, I decided to get up and leave behind the judgemental stares. I felt like he knew I was pregnant and I was some Southern hick who didn't know who her baby-daddy was. Gah, I was such a cliché. I wandered through the garden for a couple hours, stopping to put my feet up.

I should really find a gift for Eric. I missed him.

But I was pregnant.

Somehow everything connected to the baby in my tummy now.

Oh look, a bird.

I'm with child.

Oh look, a twig.

Baby.

Holy crap! Is that a flower?

A human being is growing inside of you.

As soon as I saw a payphone, without even thinking I collapsed against it and began a collect call back home. It was about nine in the morning in Bon Temps right now, my Gran would've been awake for three hours already. We did the whole collect-call exchange again and I was greeted enthusiastically by my grandmother.

Maybe I shouldn't've called her.

"Sookie, are you okay? You sound sad?" Gran worried. Gran had an extra keen sense when either Jason or I were upset. She didn't even have to see us, she could tell by my fake happy-tone that I was upset. She could probably tell I was slouching too. And pregnant. God, I hoped not.

"I'm sick of all the Bill stuff, Gran," I whined to her.

"Have you seen him?" Gran asked concerned. She was shocked when I told her Bill had been following me around. She was so frantic about that, especially since I was travelling alone...

Nope, I had a big, hungry Swede with me who was constantly horny and may have gotten me pregnant because I can't think rationally around him and forgot to use condoms here and there.

"He's somewhere. I don't think he just gave up," I answered. I looked around the phone stand just in case, cover my surroundings.

"Where are you now? Are you still in Prague?"

"No, I'm in Vienna now," I told her.

"Vienna!" My grandmother sighed, contentedly. "Like the Sound of Music. Take lots of pictures for me, sweetheart." Tears fell from my eyes and I blinked rapidly.

"I will. I miss you so much, Gran," I mumbled, wiping them away. I wish I could tell her, but I knew she would freak out. I especially couldn't tell her I didn't know who the father was. She'd be so disappointed. This was something Jason would pull, not me. In fact, Jason married his pregnant girlfriend last week.

"Oh, Sookie, you are having an adventure. You will never forget the memories your making," she said softly. That made me cry harder. I would never forget the kid I was having. These memories had been tainted by trauma.

"That's true," I sighed. What the hell was I going to do? "Gran, I just wanted to say hi, I'll call you with more details soon. Okay?"

"Okay, Sookie. I'm glad you called. I love you," she said. That wasn't helping with my erratic emotions, Gran.

"Love you too," I mumbled and hung up, somehow, feeling worse.

I really wanted to see Eric, but I just couldn't face him now.

Instead, I wandered the streets trying to find the perfect birthday present. All I could come up with was sex, which I already gave him. But, I wanted to get him something real, useful. We didn't need much while travelling and I had no idea what his home life was like back in Stockholm, so I was really at a loss.

Normally for birthdays I got my friends books. Do I get Eric one? What kind of book would he read? An action, he-man one? Do they have those here in Vienna? Wouldn't they all be German? Did he know how to read German? Or I could give him my own favourite book of all time...

_Gone with the Wind? _I don't think so.

Maybe I could give him something completely American. But what could I find of that nature in Austria? I went into little shops that had clothing; I found other general stores and eventually came across a gift shop that seemed semi-promising. I was clueless as to what I could get Eric. Out of desperation, I finally bought something that was so awful, I wouldn't be offended if he threw it back at me. It made me laugh a bit, but was a stupid meaningless present.

Sighing I left the shop, realizing now, nearing dinner time, I'd have to return to the hotel room. I was being awful, leaving him alone on his birthday. I'd been away for _hours_. I sighed, rubbing my face. Fretting over his present was a good distraction, but now I was bombarded with my predicament once again.

I'd have to tell Eric, soon.

I'd have to stand in the middle of a big wide open space and wait for Bill to find me.

I practiced the conversation I'd have with Eric in my head, wandering through Belvedere garden. So close to his hotel, but unable to gather up the courage to walk into it and face him. I was taking deep calming breaths, trying to ease my anxiety attack.

Did I have to tell him today?

I mean, why ruin his birthday?

I'd tell him tomorrow.

Yeah, that was good.

Good. Good plan. Plan. I should start planning what to do next.

I already sorta agreed to move to Stockholm. For all I knew, Eric might split as soon as I told him of our love-triangle-baby-drama situation. Gran was going to freak when she found out. Bill was obsessively stalking me and would be furious when he found out there was another man. Fuck.

I sat on a bench and cried again.

After today, I wouldn't do this again. I really wouldn't. I hated that I was snivelling about, but it was the only thing I could think to do. It wasn't helping me, or my baby or Eric or Bill, but it made sense, when everything else didn't. I was pacing outside of the hotel and the sun was going down. Okay. One more walk around the park and then I was heading back upstairs.

I wandered down a path that lead to the gigantic Imperial Residence with sculpted little cone trees all along the edge. I saw a few couples holding hands, being cute and I wanted to shove them into the stupid trees.

I closed my eyes. I shouldn't be around people right now.

I stared at the building for a while, zoning out completely, to which I was thankful, having a moment of complete silence.

...

I let out a blood curdling scream when I felt someone grip my upper arms. The people close by looked alarmed and I was spun around to see Eric staring at me from arms length, looking mad.

"Where have you been? Sookie! It's been six hours!" he snapped. I tried to regain composure, my heart was trying to jump out of me chest.

"Oh my God," I whispered, breathing heavily.

"Sookie," Eric said, shaking me slightly. His brows were furrowed, his mouth was pulled back into a sneer, he was mad at me. That was a first.

"I'm sorry," I gasped. "I lost track of time." I put a hand to his chest and he eased up, his grip on my arms, loosening. "I'm okay. It's okay," I said slowly, looking at his flaring blue eyes. The wild dance they were doing, didn't yield, he was still anxious even though I was right here.

His arms, moved up to my neck and he looked me in the eye, bending my head back in a way that reminded me of Rhett and Scarlett. "What's wrong?" he said, his voice, low, deep, sending a shiver down my spine.

I was shaking. I was scared. "Nothing," I breathed.

"Don't lie," he said, his eyes searching my face. "You're lying."

Great. I was with a guy who could see behind my words. "I'm not," I said. He opened his mouth to say something else and I stepped away, holding up the bag. "Do you want to see your present?"

He glanced at it, uninterested. "Sookie..."

"Do you want dinner? Let's go," I said, grabbing his hand from my shoulders and holding it, a reassuring squeeze. He didn't look happy, which twisted my heart into guilt. I stopped our walking and turned back to him. "I'm sorry," I whispered and put a hand to the back of his neck pulling him down for a kiss. He didn't kiss me back with his usual vigour. I could almost _hear_ his brain working out what could possibly be bothering me. He put a hand gently on my waist and when I pulled back, I looked for a smile.

"I don't like secrets, Sookie," he said.

"I'm –," I looked at his face, wondering what I could say.

"You can keep it, but if it's big and you waited a while to tell me, I'll be very upset," he informed me. My heart jumped to my throat. Oh fuck, he wasn't making this easier on me.

I bit my lower lip, looking at my shoes. "It's your birthday. Let's have a nice dinner and then I'll give you, your present okay?" I smiled, trying to get him to return one. He didn't. He just nodded stiffly.

I did not like Eric disappointed in me. It was worse than anything; worse than being pregnant and not knowing who the father is.

I kissed the back of his hand, wanting him to lighten up. He was sad that I was lying to him, and so was I. I cuddled against his arm, without a response from him. I kissed his biceps, pushed the sleeve of his t-shirt up with my nose.

This man meant so much to me, in such a short amount of time. I couldn't imagine not having him in my life now. I tried to think about going back to Bon Temps, and knew, right away, that I couldn't. What if Eric left me? I squeezed him tighter.

"It's just that," I started. Immediately Eric stopped and directed me to look at him. "Eric, I will tell you soon, but I need to think about it first."

"There is something."

"Yes," I said hesitantly. "But I want to show you your present and have dinner and just _be_ with you tonight," I wrapped my arms around his waist, pushing our bodies together. "Eric," I sighed. I could feel movement in his pants. Despite his sadness, my guy was horny. Being here with him, knowing what I now knew, seeing the affect I had on him, made me realize, I loved him.

I loved his smile. I loved his laugh. I love his eyes. I loved the way he quirked his eyebrow. I loved the way he could make me laugh, no matter what. I loved his easiness. I loved his brilliance. I loved his protectiveness. I loved how he took care of me. I loved how he valued me. I loved how he touched me. I loved how he loved me.

"Eric," I pushed myself closer to him. He tried to look serious and unaffected, but I caught a glint in his eye. "How do you feel about me?" I asked softly.

His hand was in my hair, at the nape of my neck. I closed my eyes at his touch. I could feel the need heating between our bodies, one thing on our minds. We had much to settle and all we could think about was sex.

"I feel..." he tapped my nose playfully and I saw his gaze lighten. "I feel horny about you. Let's fuck," he announced, grabbing my hand and hurrying us through the garden to our hotel, which was conveniently close.

As we strode through the lobby we were slowed by a shout that had Eric skid to a stop. He turned to where the manager was talking rapidly to Eric in German. Eric looked irritated. He was being cock blocked and he was _not_ happy. I gripped his hand tightly. The manager rambled for a while and Eric couldn't get a word in. I didn't mind that I couldn't understand what was being said. The manager was being rude. I just wanted to get back to our room.

Eric began shaking his head and protesting at a higher level, trying to talk over the manager who was flustered. He was leading me away from the manager who was following us, still moving his mouth. I think he just loved to talk. Finally Eric snapped at the manager, whose eyes widened and we were scurrying toward the elevator.

There was a crowd of people waiting for one. They were young, and most of them were all friends, probably around my age. They talked about and joked, the guys being loud and rambunctious and teasing the girls. Finally the door pinged open and we all piled in, Eric bringing us to a corner, with me pushed flush against him, my back, feeling the strain in his jeans.

Eric's hands were on my hips, pointedly kneading them, and pressing him to me. I smiled to myself. I looked over at a guy who was staring at me. I raised my eyebrows at him and he winked. I gave him a weird look, and concentrated on Eric, subtlety touching me. I glanced back at the boy who licked his lips suggestively at me, this time I think Eric saw because he snapped at him in German. The guy started, quickly looking away, his friends catching on and laughing at him. Thankfully, they got off on the floor two before ours. I sighed, leaning my head against Eric's chest.

He bent down and I felt his tongue on my jaw, he dragged it from my ear to my chin and I yelped in surprise. "What are you doing?" I laughed, and the doors opened, he ushered us out quickly, my legs too wobbly to react to the doors fast enough for him.

He got the card into the slot and opened the door, pulling me into the room, attacking my lips with his own.

"Wait, Eric," I said, pushing at his shoulders. "I have to give you your present."

"I thought this was my present," he said, cupping my boob through my shirt.

I nudged him away. "Nooo," I said, holding up the bag. "It's in here." He eyed it, looking doubtful that it could be any good. He was right. He sat down on the couch and I sat beside him, handing the gift over to him.

He opened it cautiously and pulled out a t-shirt. He looked at the blank side and smiled weakly at me. "I love it," he said, trying to make me feel better and failing.

I rolled my eyes, giggling. "Look at the other side." He turned it over and seemed to read it several times.

He looked up at me, confusion clear on his face. "I love Vienna sausage?"

"Yep."

His eyes narrowed. "What? I don't get it."

"It's funny," I explained.

"Oh. Haha."

"Stop," I slapped his leg. "Forget it. I couldn't think of anything else."

He smirked devilishly. "I can think of many elses," he said.

"That was a bad sentence, Swedish boy," I commented, as he laid me down, pressing his body on top of me. I loved his weight.

He shrugged. "I don't care for the English language."

"Hey, you're saying that to an English major," I pouted. He nuzzled his nose against mine, closing his eyes briefly. "Did you ever go to university?" I asked, curious.

"Mmm, I left it," he said, just before brushing his lips against mine.

"Why?"

"My mom was sick," he said, he pushed my lips apart with his own and his tongue was slipped into my mouth. I wound my hand in his hair, pulling him close, he settled between my legs, leaning on his forearms. That was something I couldn't just ignore.

"You want to talk –?"

"Nope," he said, pushing my shirt up, his large hand flat against my tummy, I flinched, pulling my mouth away from his. He gave me an odd look. "What?"

"Nothing, get a condom," I mumbled.

He froze, his eyebrows disappearing into his hair, which was messy from my hands running through it. "We didn't use one all day today," he noted. Ding-ding! I didn't say anything. What could I say? It's too late for that, buddy. I don't even know why I suggested it. It just felt like I needed some responsibility, even though it was moot. "That's bad," he said urgently, looking suddenly panicked.

My heart lodged in my throat and I felt tears returning to me. No. "Eric," I whispered, putting a hand to his chest. He leaned onto his back legs, away from me, his horny mood disappearing.

"I don't think too well around you," he mumbled, looking like a lost boy.

"I don't either," I whispered. He sat down, putting his feet on the floor. There goes that, I sighed, feeling empty with his semi-rejection. But, he took my legs and rested them on his lap. I was surprised when he started to massage them. This man never ceased to surprise me. I let my head fall back appreciatively. I didn't even have to ask him. He applied the perfect amount of pressure, while I enjoyed, and he thought quietly.

"We will be more careful," he said, glancing at me. I nodded, feeling very tired all of a sudden. All the anxieties, all the shocks, all the sex had left me drained, and despite all that, being with Eric, made everything fall into place. I couldn't describe it, but the baby didn't seem so bad when he was rubbing my feet and looking so damn adorable and sexy. I think I could do this with Eric.

If he wanted to.

If he was the father.

I closed my eyes. "Can you answer what I asked you earlier?" I spoke softly, so I could avoid my voice cracking from strain.

"What's that, lover?" He was the best foot massager ever.

I swallowed nervously, sitting up, but not daring to move my aching feet from his massive hands, which literally encased my foot. "How do you feel about me?"

His eyes met mine and I blushed under his scrutiny. "I want you to live with me in Stockholm. Is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes," I hesitated. Would he still want me? "What about beyond that? What if we break up? Then I would just head back to Bon Temps with my tail tucked between my legs?"

He closed his eyes, and turned his head away, his lips pressed tightly closed. Finally he looked back up. "I don't think that will happen."

I smiled, amused by his sureness. "What makes you think so?"

"I know so," he winked. "I don't know how or why. I just _feel_ that I know with you, Sookie. This is different. You understand what I mean."

I did. I grabbed his hand and held his palm to my lips. His eyes were appraising me and he finally opened his mouth. "Will you tell me what has you sad?"

"I'm happy," I denied.

"No," he breathed, looking upset with my answer. He stopped rubbing my feet and I stared at him worriedly. He had his chin, hanging down close to his chest, looking defeated.

"Smile, baby, it's your birthday," I said. This was awful. I moved my foot, which was still in his lap. It was now sitting right on his cock. I pressed on it and I felt it twitch back to life. Eric sighed and looked up at me.

"I don't know what you do to me, Sookie," he sounded upset, so I rubbed him with my foot, through his pants, watching his reactions. His face was impassive, despite the fact that he now had an erection.

"Eric," I uttered and he closed his eyes, his head falling back to the wall, since the back of the couch only went up to his shoulder blades. I moved closer and replaced my foot with my hand. I had a better advantage of kissing his delicious neck. My lips touched, his Adam's apple bobbed, so I licked and he shivered. I trailed open mouthed kisses all up his neck, my hand deciding to reach into his pants, instead of feeling him on the outside. I nipped at his skin and he grunted. I loved his neck. I brought my lips to his jaw, trailing them to his, where he pulled me in deeply. I had gotten a hold of his member and stroked it lightly. Eric massaged my tongue hard, in response, I gripped his length tightly. He let out a moan. I was proud to get this reaction out of him.

Eric went to my t-shirt and our mouths parted for a moment to get it over my head. Eric groaned long at seeing my chest free of any confines, and he rolled them in his hands. My breasts were rather large, but they fit perfectly in his rather large hands. I went back to his erection, my hand pumping him. He was riveted by my boobs and rolled them like it was literally the best present in the world. I wish I could find a material thing that got that look on his face. Oh, well, this seemed to work just fine.

His lips covered my nipple, and I stopped stroking for a moment, feeling his hot, wet mouth, suck it, between his teeth. I moaned and wanted to just lie there and let him play with my breasts for a couple hours. But, that wasn't exactly fair. Maybe another day.

We fooled around. Eric was bucking into my hand, and paying amazing attention to my breasts, that led both of us to be done with playing. We pulled apart to quickly take our clothes off. My shorts were tossed on the floor, he got rid of the rest of his pants and we were naked. Before he could make a move, I kneeled on the ground and took his length into his mouth. He parted his legs and I settled between them.

I didn't get very far before he pulled my head away. I gave him a curious look. He wasn't that close yet. I knew he could last much longer. His eyes were burning with lust and I forgot to breathe temporarily.

He chose to lie down the length of the couch, but then seemed to realize it couldn't be done comfortably for a man of his size. He joined me on the ground, kneeling in front of me. I gave him a confused look and he kissed me. The carpet was burning my knees a bit, but I ignored it, enveloped in Eric. He started to lie on his back between the coffee table and couch, bringing me along on top of him. We kissed for a while, his erection between my thighs. I sat up, meaning to lower myself when Eric stopped me, a glint in his eye.

"Sookie, sit here," he pointed to his face and my eyes widened in shock.

I took a second before saying, "Oh okay." He grinned and I went to sit when he asked me to spin around. He touched my slick center and I jerked in response.

He lifted his hips invitingly and I found myself bending forward on all fours, my mouth hovering over his length, while Eric urged me onto his face. I felt a long lick of his tongue at my clit and I shouted in surprised. Oh wow, I took him as far into my mouth as I could, and Eric's grip on my hips, dug into my flesh.

I'd never done this before.

Eric was an all around expert and I didn't want to think too much on his past experiences so I just enjoyed what he showed me. He had his fingers, his tongue and his teeth involved. When he'd suck hard, I'd suck harder. I was bucking into his face, pushing myself closer to him and he held on tight, lifting his hips to meet my mouth. His length was so overwhelming but so damn enjoyable. I loved every inch it had to offer and more. Eric knew how to use it, just like his tongue and fingers, which were stroking my inner walls, leaving me quivering above him.

When we were sated, I turned myself back around weakly, resting my head on his chest, and throwing my leg across his. I sighed and kissed his chest.

"That was better than the shirt," he informed me.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"The shirt is bad."

"You're welcome," I kissed his chest, smiling.

"I think it's the worst gift, I ever accepted," he continued.

"Shut up," I said, laughing slightly. "I didn't know what you like."

"I told you, I wanted sex."

"No, something _other_ than that."

"That's all I want."

I traced my finger across his chest, lightly touching his nipples. "That's all you want in the whole entire world?" I asked doubtfully, but also with a self-conscious angle.

"Yes," I heard the smile in his voice. He gently traced my side, then dipping to where my hip curved, he squeezed my ass. "All I can think about is sex with you. We're not done tonight, lover. Get ready. This is my present."

I rolled my eyes. "What will I do with the shirt?"

"I'll fuck you in it and then I will put it in the trash."

I laughed hiding my face in his chest. "You're so weird." I felt him reach onto the couch where he dropped the shirt onto my head.

"Put it on," he ordered, his voice husky. I felt my lower region throb at the prospect. He let me sit up and pull the shirt on. He sighed, sadly, looking at my covered figure. He slipped a hand up the shirt and gently felt my breasts. "I'm only fucking you in this to prove a point. I miss your tits."

My eyes widened and he sat up abruptly to his feet, padding away, leaving me on the floor. He came back with a condom, and I looked away, reminded.

I just needed a little more time to process the pregnancy, and then I would...when did he get hard again?

I looked at his thick, throbbing member as he rolled on the condom, looking just as cocky. He yanked me to my feet and I yelped in surprise as he pulled me closer, his length folding between us, kissing me deeply. He clawed at his birthday present – the shirt and I. I could already tell he was frustrated with the material. I could almost read his mind – he wished he hadn't made promise to fucking me in it and wanted it off me now so our flesh would be touching. He pulled away, pulling the shirt.

"Why do you think I love Vienna sausage?" he asked, frowning. I laughed.

"Shut up and fuck me," I said, and his lips crashed against mine, excited by my command. He lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist, he walked us over to the bed, plopping me down, this was much better than the carpet. He pushed the shirt up my body so he could see my center, instead of feeling it. He looked hungry, licking his lips and then plunging into me. I cried out, digging my nails into his shoulder. He rumbled, and pulled out, then drove in hard. I shouted in surprise, and he loomed over me, putting his arm under my neck, he held my face up so he could kiss me, his hips moving fast, slamming into me, and filling me for a second before leaving me empty. I was gasping, unable to form anymore sounds as I kept up with his determined thrusts, forgetting to breathe, but feeling the orgasm approaching much faster. He brought his face from mine and put his mouth to my breast through the shirt, making it feel hot and moist. I had come undone. I sucked in breath and he released, collapsing on top of me. He didn't waste a second and he lazily pushed my shirt over my head and then resting his face between my breasts, breathing heavily, kissing them.

"I hate that shirt," he murmured.

I shook with mirth. "Me too."

**"I 3 Vienna sausage" But do YOU love this chapter? Review, my papooses! REVIEW!**


	9. Monaco

**AN: Alright, I'm sorry this chapter is so short. It was all I could get out.**

**Thanks for your reviews, my beautiful papooses! Much love!**

_"So you're always honest," I said.  
"Aren't you?"  
"No," I told him. "I'm not."  
"Well, that's good to know, I guess."  
"I'm not saying I'm a liar," I told him. He raised his eyebrows. "That's not how I meant it, anyways."  
"How'd you mean it, then?"  
"I just...I don't always say what I feel."  
"Why not?"  
"Because the truth sometimes hurts," I said.  
"Yeah," he said. "So do lies, though."_  
— Sarah Dessen, _Just Listen_

Chapter 9: Monaco

I was being pulled out of my dream, by a hand touching me, shifting closer to my body. I groaned, turning my head away from the only person who could be disturbing me from my sleep. I felt something hard, pressed into my thigh and my legs being spread open.

"I'm sleeping," I grumbled. I ignored the light spilling into the hotel room. I didn't want to wake up. I'd been up all night having sex. The sky was lightening the last time I checked. I probably had a two hour nap and here he was, waking me up again.

"I haven't slept," he whispered against my skin, sucking on my breasts.

"Eric," I whined, pushing his head away. I'd never known a man who was so insatiable. I didn't know a lot, but even Amelia never told me stories about men who acted like Eric did. "Let me sleep. No more."

"You can just lie there," he told me, kissing my lips briefly. He settled between my legs.

"Fine. Don't be offended if I fall back asleep," I mumbled. This bed was so comfortable; it was the kind you just sink into. Eric's fingers probed me. I was so tired...

I couldn't not be turned on by Eric. I just had no energy. My body felt about twice its normal weight, my eyes were burning and my head had a dull throb. I felt him scoop my hips up, his hands on my bottom and positioned his hard length at my entrance, sliding in with a loud groan escaping his lips. It was nice to know he wanted me so bad. I opened one eye and saw the look of ecstasy on his face, his gaze fixated on me.

"Fuck," he moaned. I was so _tired_.

"Eric," I whispered, feeling him slip out of me, in a way that probably would have had me reeling if I was fully conscious. I yawned.

"That's pretty," he commented. I shrugged.

"Take what you can get," I sighed, snuggling back, while he moved in and out of me at a leisure pace. I felt my lower half of my body get worked up over the sex, but my mind was already turning off, and my joints were nestled into a comfortable sleeping position.

He released, frozen above me for a moment. He fell beside me, pulling my body close to him, his head resting on my shoulder, near my hair.

"Sleep, you crazy man," I murmured, bringing my head to the side and kissing his forehead lightly.

When I woke up later it was two in the afternoon. Eric was snoring on my arm, his legs stretched out, one leg hanging off the bed. His other hand was resting on my breast, apparently he was feeling me up before he passed out. I laughed at him. I pulled out of his hold slowly, feeling stiff and sore. I whimpered and shuffled to the bathroom in our suite in Monaco.

Time alone.

I only thought about my predicament, when Eric wasn't bouncing around distracting me. He was like Tigger or something. Bill was Waldo. Eric was Tigger. I was comparing my boyfriends to cartoons.

For one week, I avoided telling Eric about the baby and I was running out of excuses. I should just admit to being a coward and be done with it.

My stomach turned, oh, here it comes. I emptied the contents of my stomach back into the toilet, trying to be as silent as possible. Okay, this was ridiculous. I couldn't hide this from Eric for forever. I got settled after quite a few minutes by the toilet and exited the bathroom. Eric had claimed the entire mattress since I'd left. There was hardly an inch for me on the king sized bed. Unbelievable.

I grabbed my swimsuit. I was in a resort – the Las Vegas of Europe, the South of France, damn right I was going to the beach.

"Eric," I called out tauntingly. Maybe I could tell him I'm pregnant in a bikini. That was mean. I started to do up the ties. "Eric," I said again. "I'm going to the beach. I'm in a bikini."

He stirred, grumbling. He sat up abruptly and dragged himself out of bed. I was surprised I got him awake that easily. I watched his fabulous butt, before he closed the bathroom door. I pulled on a dress over top. I waited a tad impatiently. Was I really going to tell him? Would he hate me? How would he respond?

My stomach was unsettled again, but I did my best to calm it down, by breathing deeply.

The door to the bathroom opened and he strode out in naked glory, stretching his arms back, emphasizing his muscular chest. I looked away not wanting to get distracted when I made the decision to tell him today. I hoped I'd be able to do it.

"What are you doing?" he asked, heading to his bag to get out his swim trunks.

"I'm still sleepy," I said. I have to tell him, I have to tell him.

"Me too," he smirked and walked over kissing the top of my head before pulling on his swim suit and then a t-shirt. "I got towels, let's go."

We were staying at the Monte-Carlo hotel, which wasn't too far from the beach. We stopped by the patio that stretched onto the green lawn overlooking the Mediterranean Sea. There were some nice trees, the sun was bright and shiny and we sat down to enjoy a nice breakfast.

Only the smell of eggs was not going over well for me.

"Are you not eating?" Eric asked, pausing from his breakfast, to see me with my head turned to the side.

"I'm good," I said, waving him off. I glanced at his expression which was concerned.

"You should eat, you've been eating weird all week," he said. "Don't not eat. You're perfect. You're eggs are cold," he said, pushing my plate closer to me. I was slightly annoyed by that.

"I'll eat if I want to. And I don't," I said, stubbornly pushing the eggs away.

"Then why did you order anything?"

"It smells weird," I said.

His brows furrowed. "Do you want to send it back?"

I sighed, putting my head in my hands and then I remembered what Gran had always said about elbows on the table. "Eric, I'm a big girl, I don't need you reminding me to eat. I shouldn't've ordered, you're right." I said.

He did not look happy and was eyeing me, suspicious. We hadn't brought up the fact that I was keeping something from him at all. But there would be moments when he'd look at me expectantly, and I would shamefully excuse myself from his piercing gaze.

"Sookie, please," Eric said softly. I closed my eyes, unable to look at him.

"Eric," I breathed out. Our waiter came and interrupted us.

Eric's head was down, staring at his plate. I looked up at the waiter who eyed my breasts, disgustingly. I ignored it.

"Can I get you anything?" the waiter asked my breasts.

"I'm fine. Eric?" I said stiffly.

"Do you not like your food?" the waiter leaned down, his mouth near my ear. Eric clinked his utensils pointedly. I saw him square his shoulders out of the corner of my eye. I leaned back slightly affronted by this forward waiter.

"I'm sure it's good. I'm just not feeling too well," I said, smiling as kindly as I could, despite feeling uncomfortable.

"I can get you anything else," the waiter suggested. These French boys. My God.

To my horror, Eric got up and left the table. I gaped after him. What the hell?

"No, I'm fine, you could get the bill for me, quickly," I said through my teeth, anxious to follow Eric. He didn't look like he was visiting the bathroom with that angry strut. I had to wait almost ten minutes before the bill came. The waiter gave me his number and I took it without really thinking.

This reminded me of Bill.

When he'd get angry with me, he'd leave. I hoped Eric wasn't like that, but...

No, this was my fault. I wasn't being honest and Eric was frustrated. I should tell him. I was going to tell him now.

As soon as I found him.

It wasn't hard to find a giant, blond Swede though. He was standing on the lawn looking out in the ocean. It was very dramatic. Considering the situation, it was pretty fitting.

I walked up beside Eric. He knew it was me.

"I've thought about you a lot. Why you're lying. I have a couple...ideas," he glanced at me, his sapphire eyes, reflected off the blue-blue ocean. He was beautiful.

"I don't want to upset you. I don't want to lie to you," I said quietly.

He inhaled sharply. "It's too late for that." I bit my lower lip, feeling my throat tighten up. "You lied for one week."

"It's a lot, Eric," I said, swallowing the lump. "I'm...It's not easy. I didn't plan any of this. I want you to know that."

His brows furrowed, he turned his body to face me completely, his hands in his trunks pockets, looking sombre. I wanted to touch him, to feel his arms around me. I felt shaky. I had no idea how he would take this.

"I'm..." I couldn't help the tears. "I'm pregnant."

He was still, expressionless for a long moment. The tension building as he mulled it over, his brain clicking together. Finally, he closed his eyes slowly, and put a hand to his forehead and cursed in Swedish, backing away from me. He started mumbling, his words foreign to me and he shook his head, turning back to the ocean.

Okay, I was full-on crying now. "I don't know who the father is," I sobbed. He let that sink in.

"Fuck!" Eric shouted, before following it up with a slew of words in his own language. A breeze from the ocean swept up onto our spot on the cliff, blowing my hair into my face. "It could be Bills?" his accent was thick; he rounded on me his eyes wide and wild.

I nodded, weakly, brushing away my tears.

Eric looked visibly upset and angry. He looked _very_ angry. "I meet you and you are pregnant," he muttered, running a hand through his hair. He cursed again.

"You could be the father," my voice cracked. "It might not be Bill's."

Eric didn't want to hear it. He was wrapped in his own head, pacing, in long strides, violently quick.

"Can you look at me?" I asked. "I didn't plan this."He let out a shout. I think he wanted to punch someone badly. I took a step back, in alarm.

"I want to find this...this _Bill_, and I want to kill him." He sounded terrifying with his accent, his muscles protruding from his shirt, I actually believed him to be capable of doing it.

"That wouldn't help," I sniffled. "Eric, I'm sorry this happened. But, it's not all my fault."

Eric closed his eyes tightly, rubbing his forehead, anxiously. "I am not...surprised. If it is mine, then...It is my fault."

I hated that we were using the word 'fault'. Pregnancies should be happy. But, if you thought about the amount of babies born a year, probably more than eighty percent were accidents.

"Fuck, Sookie," he hissed. He didn't look me in the eye. "I want something other for us."

I frowned, watching his face carefully. "What?"

He sighed, rubbing his chin, slightly scruffy. "I did not think to have children. Not now. You're very young."

"I'm not," I balked. "What are you saying?" I felt fear grip my chest. This was where he told me he was leaving me.

He couldn't look at me. He wouldn't touch me. He was being cryptic.

"Is this it, then?" I asked quietly. "I'll go on my way...pregnant."

I saw the strain in his back muscles. This was just awful. I hated Monaco.

My heart was breaking.

More so than witnessing Bill with another woman. Eric, ignoring me, was tearing me up inside. My shoulders slumped and I let out a shaky breath. This is what I get for falling in love with a stranger.

"Sookie," Eric turned around, and his hands were on my shoulders. "You need calm. Yeah?" He said, his finger went under my chin and tilted my head up; he met my eyes and kissed my forehead. "We need to think."

I had thought a lot. I thought that if Eric didn't want this, or if it was too much, I'd go to Amelia ahead of schedule. It wasn't that far from Monaco. He was right. We needed to be apart. We got too distracted when we were together.

"Okay," I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "I'll go to see Amelia."

Eric straightened up, and I caught his expression, his brows furrowed, a look of utter confusion. "Without me?"

"You're right, we need to think."

"Together."

"No," I said, closing my eyes. "We need to think apart. And when we've had enough time, we'll meet up again."

His arms fell limply to his side. "I'm...not okay with this. The baby or you leaving."

"We need time apart," I said firmly, making up my mind. "We don't know each other very well, do we?"

Eric's jaw tightened and I saw a flash in his eye. "I may not know your entire life, but I think I know _you_, Sookie. You ran from Bill and now you run from me."

Before I could even realize what I was doing, my palm smacked his cheek. I held my arm close to my chest, shocked by my slap. It didn't hurt him, but he was surprised as well. My voice was lost to me. I should just walk away. His eyes darkened his expression blank.

"Don't go back to him," he said with a passion I hadn't been expecting. I gasped, and he stepped forward, my face cradled in his hands, he kissed me.

And after he sufficiently took my breath away, he kissed the tears away, like it was that simple.

"I should go," I whispered, he shook his head and brought his mouth to my neck, breathing in deeply. More tears escaped my eyes. I was blaming all this crying on the baby. His strong arms wrapped around my body and held me tightly to his chest. I pressed my face, comfortingly into his t-shirt. "Tell me you agree."

"No."

"Eric, we need space. We get too..." He cut me off with his lips. I needed air. "Just like that, we were having a huge conversation and then you..." Our kisses were hungry. I was crushed into his body, my neck craned, his body hunched over to make up for the height. I sneaked a hand to touch his neck, feeling the tense muscles, and I dragged my nails against it lightly.

Our desire for one another increasing exponentially, I couldn't leave without having him one last time. I needed to feel his want and his need for me. That was all I could think about, when my esteem was low enough to the ground to be trampled on by his big Swedish feet.

I was breathing heavily when we parted. He took my hand and we made our way back inside. If it wasn't the middle of the day, and outside, I might have told him not to move us. We weren't rushing, we were savouring the walk back to our room.

When he closed the door, and it was just us in our suite, it felt awkward, for the first time. I walked in further, turning to him. He pulled his shirt over his head and I got the beautiful view of his chest. I swallowed. The anticipation – I had my dress off, dropping it to the floor. His eyes soaked in my bikini-clad body, a dangerous lust in his eyes.

This man's passion consistently threw me off base.

He stepped forward, his hand on my shoulder, caressing up to my neck, I shivered, turning it to the side, showing him my tendons, my veins. He licked his lips, gently his hand trailed behind my neck, untying the strings, the top, falling down, no longer covering my chest. His warm hand followed my spine, to mid-back, where he untied the next set of strings, the top, at my feet. He was moving very slowly, my knees were buckling, my head spinning, my ache for him, pounding like my rapid heartbeat.

I put my hands on his hips and pushed his trunks down. He stepped out of them, we were pushing ourselves together, his erection at my belly. He swiftly untied the bikini bottom strings, and we were naked, numb. Our kisses were feverish, and we stood there for a while, before Eric pushed me against the nearest wall, kicking the lamp out of the way, it crashed to the floor, our need for one another hastening our speed. He lifted my leg, hitching it on his waist. I gasped, feeling his cock try and angle down to my center. Eric gripped it, pumping it a few times before pushed it down to my entrance, its size, its hardness, leaving me panting with want. I had my hand on his neck feeling nervous, devastated. I groaned when he stroked me down there with the tip of his penis, testing to see if I was ready. I stood on my tip toe. He pushed in.

My head hit the wall. Eric's brows were knitted together, his eyes dancing with an angry craving to have my body. He thrust into me hard, I cried out, feeling him stretch me, my muscles already contracting, he hissed at the feeling, his mouth at me neck, his teeth grazing my veins. I gasped, as I was pounded into the wall, each time, he hit the perfect spot, his strokes, reaching every inch of me inside. I lifted my other leg up, and he gripped it, before it could fall back to the ground. He bumped me up further, my heels digging into his ass. He brought his teeth down to my shoulder and bit. I cried out, at the pain that felt so damn good. He actually drew blood, and the sight of that, had my head spin at how erotic he was. I put my mouth to his neck, licking his tendons, his beautiful, tanned, smooth neck. I bit too. He released in me, his throbbing member, triggered my orgasm as well, and we slid to the floor, spent, tangled in limbs.

Our breathing was laboured, my head against his chest, our legs mixed with one another, my thigh pressed against his now flaccid member.

I wasn't sure the appropriate time to depart. I couldn't just do it after that. I had to wait, but I couldn't stall forever. I kissed his skin, relishing in his smell, his taste.

He held my head, and brought our lips together, softly slowly. He didn't want this to end, he could feel my confliction.

"Eric, it's just time," I said. He cautiously, looking me in the eye, brought his hand to my stomach. My breathing hitched as I watched him, look away from me, down to my exposed tummy. He moved our legs, so he could kiss my stomach, naughtily his tongue dipped into my belly button and I trembled in his arms.

"Promise me," he whispered against my skin. "You won't go back to Bill."

I made a face at the thought. "I won't."

He glanced up, his eyes wide and innocent. He kissed his way up to my lips again. "Time is good," he said finally. I was a little disappointed with his response. I wanted him to beg me to stay. I nodded weakly.

"I should go," I sat up, and I felt his hand on my back, rubbing it. I closed my eyes, reluctant to leave.

"Sookie," he whispered. I looked back at him, and he looked like he wanted to say something. "I'll come to you as soon as I can't stand it anymore," a smile quirked his lips. "It might be a few hours from now."

I smiled back, briefly. "We need a genuine break, Eric," I said seriously.

He didn't look happy about that, not at all. He arranged his features, a mask of no emotion. I let out a sad sigh, and we both stood up.

This was the second time I was packing, leaving a man in a European city. A French one to boot.

This was worse than leaving Bill. I didn't want to be apart from Eric, but we really needed time to think. I was hoping he'd come find me sooner rather than later. It was awful doing this alone.

I was just thankful that I'd have Amelia to talk to.

**Review -- I can tell you a secret...and because I do, it's polite to review (RHYMING WOOT). Bill will make an appearance next chapter o.O**


	10. Barcelona

_Doubt thou the stars are fire;_

_Doubt that the sun doth move;_

_Doubt truth to be a liar;_

_But never doubt I love._

-William Shakespeare, _Hamlet, Act II, scene ii_

Chapter 10: Barcelona

I stood at the train station, waiting for Amelia to pick me up. I had called her from Monaco and she was so excited, surprised, but thrilled that I was on my way there now. I had to cut her off because she was starting to get into a rambling mode and I reminded her that I would see her in a few hours.

The train ride had been awful. I spent the whole time moping and missing Eric terribly. Leaving him was unbearable, heartbreaking – I didn't think I could ever do it again. I felt as if my other half was missing and that terrified me. I had become so attached to Eric that even being away from him for a few hours was a challenge. I had no idea when I'd see him again, which made this situation even worse. I had nothing to look forward to.

I waited amongst the crowd of Spanish speed-talkers snapping into phones, complaining about waiting for a cab, when a bright red convertible pulled up, recklessly. I jumped back away from the curb. I saw Amelia's short brown hair – her face covered in big sunglasses.

"Sookie!" she screeched, bursting out of her car, interrupting traffic, she rounded and the vehicle and embraced me tightly. "Oh my God! You haven't changed! This is so great! You have so much to tell me, just like I you!" She was choking me, and I hugged her back weakly.

I glanced around us and saw some disdainful glances aimed our way. "Shouldn't you move the car, Amelia?"

She picked up my bag and carelessly tossed it into the back seat. "Sure, let's go! You should have taken a plane, you'd be here so much faster!" she said. I had forgotten her energy level. I was overwhelmed already.

I got carefully into her car, looking around, amazed. "Gosh, Amelia, this is some car," I murmured. I didn't know anything about cars, but this one seemed top-notch.

"Thanks," she beamed her perfectly, straight white teeth gleaming in the setting sun. "Felipe bought it for me for our three month anniversary." My eyes widened.

She bolted us out of that parking lot at a frightening speed. I held onto the side, tightly, buckling up hastily.

"So," Amelia started once we were in regular traffic. She took off her sunglasses so she could judge me with her eyes, I'm sure. She turned to me when the light turned red. I felt as if she knew absolutely everything that had happened over the past few weeks, just by one once-over of me. "Why isn't Bill with you?"

"Light," I said, pointing ahead. She darted without looking at the road, her eyes on me. "Road, Amelia," I reminded her, my heart rate increasing at her driving skills, which were nearly non-existent.

"So? Tell me, I'm dying here!" she bounced in her seat, glancing at the road nonchalantly.

I noted that the temperature was probably in the eighties, and I was wearing shorts and wasn't uncomfortable in them for once this whole trip. Well, Monaco was nice.

My brows furrowed. "Why?" I said slowly.

She feigned innocence. "Why what?"

"You're acting as if you've been waiting a long time. Has Bill contacted you?" my voice got high at the end there. She bit her lower lip, then nodded. I groaned.

"You know what though, he's been really sweet to me. He's also been vague, as hell," she pouted. "It's so nice to speak English again! I've practically mastered Spanish, but, ugh, English is so much better," she said, leaning her forehead against the steering wheel next light. "City traffic sucks."

"I don't want to see Bill," I told her firmly. If I never gave her a straight answer she'd go on and on about it.

"What did he do?" she was anxious for some gossip. I sighed. If I couldn't tell Amelia than whom could I tell?

"He cheated on me," I said. Amelia's mouth hung open. I continued before she could interrupt, "So, I left him in Paris and got on the next flight out to Stockholm. I went to a club that night where I ran into the most gorgeous, talented, smart, funny and amazing man ever, and had sex with him. The next morning, he tried to continue the one-night stand but I saw Bill and ran away. I went to Copenhagen, scared of Bill finding me again, where a few hours later, the man from Stockholm, had found me in a hostel. He decided to accompany me on my trip across Europe and I've fallen in love with him. Only problem is, last week I found out I was pregnant and at this point it could be either his or Bill's and so I left him a few hours ago in Monaco."

Amelia closed her mouth, twisting it up, looking thoughtful. "Wait...you had a one-night stand?"

That would be what shocked Amelia the most. Not the cheating, not the pregnancy – me having a one night stand.

"It's hardly a one-night stand," I said. "He followed me and we got to know each other as friends, _then_ we started a sexual relationship."

Amelia snorted. "You make it sound so dignified, when in reality you got drunk, down and dirty. Good girl. Took you long enough."

"Excuse me?" I gasped.

"Oh you always wanted to, I could tell."

"I most certainly, did not!" I screeched.

"Calm down," she laughed at me.

"Any comment on the pregnancy?"

"Wouldn't it be Bill's...?" she hedged. "I mean, you've known this guy for three weeks and you already got the results?"

My heart jumped into my throat at the thought. I didn't want to think about that right now, if ever. I sighed, knowing it was definitely something that had to be addressed as soon as possible.

"Do you not want it to be Bill's?" Amelia looked astonished. "Sure, he cheated on you, but Sookie you don't know this guy...what's his name?"

"Eric. But, you didn't know Felipe when you decided to stay in Barcelona," I pointed out. She smiled wickedly.

"True," she said slowly.

"I've known Eric for almost a month," I said, surprised, when I worked out the math. "Time flies," I muttered.

"Okay," Amelia amended, tapping her fingers impatiently. "So you found out last week? Alright, so your back to two potential baby daddies, you slut."

"Amelia! I didn't plan on this!" I said feeling stress creep up on me.

"Ugh, why would you? I'd hate to be in your situation," Amelia shuddered. I looked away, out the window at the rush-hour traffic. Amelia honked noisily like the American she was, while everyone else went at a relaxed pace, in no hurry. "I tell you, Sook. This place is beautiful and the people are great – I don't miss Louisiana at all...okay, maybe the food. I'm dying for something fried. You couldn't bring me anything?"

I smiled slightly. I missed the food too, now that she mentioned it.

I also missed Eric.

"I don't want to see Bill," I repeated my sentiments.

"Sookie," Amelia sighed, swerving through traffic and taking a sharp turn down another street that was nearly deserted. "He calls me like twice a day asking when you're going to be here. He called about an hour before I left to pick you up."

"He knows I'm here?" I gasped.

Amelia scrunched up her face. "Sorry, you never called me! I'd been waiting for your call just as much as he'd been waiting for you here. I was worried about you being alone in Europe, angry enough to ditch Bill. I thought you were dead somewhere. Have you heard about what they do to lonely tourists?"

I didn't know who 'they' were, but figured it was Amelia being paranoid or something. "I wasn't alone," I mumbled, blushing at the thought of Eric.

"Right, you had an almost-too-good-to-be-true Swede follow you around like a puppy dog who gives you amazing sex," Amelia's tone dripped with sarcasm. "I'm kind of thinking it's all in your head. You're so mad at Bill that you made up another viable baby daddy."

"Shut up," I scowled, trying to remember why I thought seeing Amelia again would be such a comfort.

"Does your Gran know you'd been traipsing across the continent with a stranger?" Amelia accused.

"No, she doesn't," I said tersely. "She would have a heart attack. She's already so upset about Bill."

"And then she'll learn you're pregnant," Amelia finished.

I sighed, leaning forward, putting my head in my hands. "I said I'd move in with Eric."

"What?" Amelia exploded. "Sookie, what is this guy – the master of copulation? He got you to move that fast in one night?"

"It's been almost a month," I defended.

Amelia gave me a sceptical look. "You're really hung up on this random guy."

"He's not random," I said indignantly. "He's not! You haven't met him! You'd understand right away."

"So, it's all based on looks? I thought that didn't matter to you. Bill's alright, but compared to my boyfriend, Felipe is sizzling."

I rolled my eyes. "I couldn't get any more opposite from Bill than with Eric. He's a force of nature."

Amelia blew a raspberry. "Lame." Why did I miss Amelia again? "But, I've never seen you this way. You're funny looking."

"Thanks Amelia."

"No, really," she said earnestly. "You're different. Happier. So, maybe this guys a really good hallucination."

"He's real," I said, finding myself trying to convince myself of it now. "He said he'd come once we had enough time to think about the situation alone. He might get spooked about being a potential father and..."

Amelia didn't say anything about that, except she clicked her tongue. I had never judged her relationship with Felipe. Part of that had to do with Amelia not wanting to hear it – and maybe that was the difference. I wanted to know how she felt, and she knew it. She never bullshitted with me, just like Eric.

"I think you'd like Eric," I said slowly.

She shrugged. "He sounds like a creeper to me. He followed you? That's not weird? Does his dick dance or something – is that what has you so delusional?"

"Oh my God," I put a hand over my eyes.

I wasn't even looking around Barcelona; I was so involved in this conversation, that I couldn't take the time to admire the palm trees, or the sea that we were currently passing, on the highway next to it. I'm sure the view was lovely, but like I've discovered, Eric had the effect on making me of put everything on hold for him.

"So," Amelia huffed. "You're moving to Stockholm now? As great as it would be to have you on the same side of the ocean, I think you're insane. You don't _know_ him, Sookie."

I looked down at my hands, playing with the bottom of my shirt, feeling awkward, feeling reality. I didn't know Eric. How would we fair once we were out of our travelling-haze and back into a life that involved work, grocery shopping and bills? Money.

"I love him," I said softly.

She pursed her lips. "I wish you hadn't've said that, Sook. That's bad. Honestly, your entire situation is fucked. Bill's an ass and this other guy's a stranger. I think you had your first smart moment this holiday, getting away from the apparent, irresistible Swede and dealing with Bill. Also, you need to find out the baby's daddy."

I frowned at the mention of my father issues. "I read an article in Reader's Digest," I started. Amelia was already grinning, so I ignored her. "Basically, it's not safe to do any form of DNA test while the baby's in the womb. It's best to wait until it's born."

"Oh shit, Sookie," she moaned, pitifully. I hated that, although my life was pretty pitiful at the moment.

I hated that I doubted Eric, being apart from him. I wanted to feel good about him and us, just as if there was no baby, no Bill, no reality. But I knew, after hearing Amelia that I had to be realistic now. I had to stand up and be a big girl.

"I have to talk to Bill."

"Yeah you do."

"Tomorrow."

"If you think that's right."

"I need to get vitamins."

"For what?"

"The baby."

"You're gonna keep it...for sure?"

I had never considered _not_ keeping it. I thought about the baby growing in my body, and I felt a chill – I was going to be a mother. So far, I was off to a bad start. I wonder what that said about me. I didn't know who the father was, I was far away from home, I was in relationship turmoil, I had no money, no job, I was lonely, I was vitamin-less...Nope, I would not win any mother of the year awards.

"I don't want to live in a trailer," I blurted out, feeling panic flood my system.

"Bill's rich."

"So is Eric."

"Okay, _now_, I know your type."

I blocked out every sound and focused on myself, my whole world buzzing with an electric urgency. Everything was muffled, I touched my stomach, and a strong want for Eric rushed through me. No, I didn't think it was just a fling. Eric was my reality now. How weird. Amelia was going to be very doubtful. I wanted Eric to be the father. I wanted this baby to know Eric. _I_ wanted to know Eric – all of him; all the good, all the bad, all the weird, all the creepy, absolutely all of him.

I hoped he wanted to know me, just as well.

"It'd be your type too," I muttered finally.

Amelia cackled. "Fair enough. But wait, when did you and Bill have sex? Like how far from this Swedish guy?"

I thought back to the last time I had sex with Bill. It was the night before. "Twenty four hours-ish," I winced. Amelia winced too.

"You should move to the Red Light District," Amelia muttered. "I'm flabbergasted." She liked using that word. I hated it because of her.

"Eric showed me it," I said, smiling slightly at the memory of us in Amsterdam. Gosh, it seemed like so long ago.

"Look at you," Amelia looked a cross between astonished and impressed.

It was quite a drive from the train station to Amelia's, I noted. "Don't you live in Barcelona?"

"Technically, no. We live on the beach though, which is nice," she beamed, proudly. I hadn't met Felipe, I wondered what he could look like – I knew he was rich, but was he nice?

Of course when we pulled up a long, gated drive to a massive Spanish-styled mansion I finally opened my eyes to the world around me.

"Nice, huh?" Amelia grinned, jumping out of the car. I slowly got out, my eyes drinking up the sight of the house that stretched on forever. It was probably three times the size of my old farmhouse back in Bon Temps. Amelia waved at a gardener who was finishing up his day of work, tossing his tools into the back of his truck.

"Amelia, this is..." I gasped, blindly reaching for my bag.

Time and space were good.

I actually, really wanted to crawl into a bed and have a good cry. I felt awful about Eric and me after the conversation with Amelia.

Amelia popped up the couple steps up to the massive doors. She waved me over. "Come on, it's even better inside." I didn't doubt it. I followed her in, smiling at the gardener who smiled back, meanwhile giving me an odd look. I entered the mansion and I saw a curved staircase leading upstairs, beyond that, I saw the setting sun lighting up the hallway at the end, where the wall looked to be mostly windows.

Amelia was so energetic and she urged me to follow her skip up the stairs. I wasn't so enthusiastic. I felt tired and I missed Eric. He would make this all the more enjoyable if he were here. But I couldn't think of that anymore. I had to think about us logically, without the Eric-haze. I had to consider myself and the baby before anyone else.

I wasn't sure where Amelia's boyfriend Felipe was but he didn't seem to be around to greet me. The house was impeccable, and had such a Spanish style and feel to it. She opened the door and I saw my bedroom for the next few days. I gasped, my eyes widening in amazement. Right away I saw that my room led to a balcony that looked out into the sea, a small breeze blowing through the open doors, swirling the light curtains around in the air.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" Amelia was plucking her own feathers. I nodded numbly, glancing to my right where I saw a washroom. "Yeah this place cost Felipe an arm and a leg. He bought it about five years ago."

"No kidding," I mumbled.

"He's actually working late tonight so you probably won't see him until breakfast. Tonight it's all about you and me, baby!" She was definitely kicking it up a notch and determined to take my mind off of how dire my situation was. She reminded me that there could be positives.

We had a nice, quiet dinner out on her patio that turned into her a lawn that expanded across a cliff out toward the sea. It was so beautiful, and there was a nice breeze as I sat in shorts and a zip-up hoodie. I actually felt relaxed and laughed with Amelia well into the night. However, when I crawled into my bed, finally alone, I cried. There was nothing that could get rid of this heavy feeling in my heart, I feared.

I woke up the next morning, my eyes tight with sleep. I brushed it away, glancing at my room which was overflowing with sun light. I stretched, sitting up when I felt the nausea hit me. I stumbled to the bathroom.

I spent a full hour and a half, hunched over the toilet before I finally managed to get dressed in a simple white dress and venture downstairs at around ten. Amelia was seated at her table on her patio with a mass of fruit and breakfast surrounding her. To her left, was her boyfriend, Felipe. He was very good looking with slicked black hair and sharp features, he didn't seem to be very tall, in fact was probably only an inch or two taller than Amelia, but just from looks, I could see what Amelia saw. Wowza. Oh. I'm sure he had a great personality too.

They both looked up when I hesitantly walked over, feeling like an intruder in his home. He stood up quickly, putting down his paper and he walked over to me, seizing my hand and kissing the back of it.

"Sookie, it's a pleasure to finally meet you," he said with his thick accent. Amelia winked at me.

"Uh, hi," I said, feeling overwhelmed by his forward gesture. I shouldn't though – I'd spent a month with Eric, the most overwhelming person in the world.

"You are very beautiful," he said sitting down once I had. "Are you naturally blond?"

I used to be. Now I was semi-natural. "Uh, yeah," I said smiling in spite of myself. "You have a lovely home, thanks for letting me stay."

"Ah," he waved a hand easily. "It is no issue. Amelia is very excited about you. And now I have two pretty women in my house. It is perfect."

That was kinda weird, but I smiled kindly. He was very handsome. He leaned over to Amelia and gave her a rather forward kiss right in front of me. Amelia giggled and I looked away, feeling an ache in my heart, wishing Eric was here.

As soon as that thought entered my mind, I heard a commotion and a stern voice from inside the house. Felipe and Amelia broke apart looking at the door that led outside when Bill burst out onto the patio. I jolted, completely flummoxed. Felipe stood – surprisingly, Bill was taller.

"Not you again. I have told you to remain respectful," he said, an authoritative voice, breaking across the morning lawn. What the hell did he do for a living?

"Bill," I gasped.

He looked awful; pale, bags under the eyes, a wild, desperate look on his face. I was so not ready to see him again.

"Sookie," he said, freezing. In his hurried interruption, I wasn't sure he was prepared to see me. He took a hesitant step forward.

"Sookie, is this alright?" Amelia asked. I got to my feet, slowly, feeling it was best to put Bill and me at the same advantage. I nodded slowly. I might as well take the plunge. Amelia entered the house with Felipe and it was Bill and I alone. And the gardener, who was peering at us curiously.

The warm breeze whipped my dress and I made sure it didn't fly up and give Bill a free show.

"Bill, what are you doing here?"

He was much closer to me now. I backed into the table, feeling frightened. "Sookie. I've been waiting for you here for weeks."

I inhaled sharply, turning my head away, his breath in my face. He had brushed his teeth this morning.

"You look different," his urgent tone, softened. He wanted to touch me – I was worried that he might.

I had nothing to say. My head blocked, I bit my tongue, unsure of what to do about this. I had hoped to have a little time to think about it all before I met with Bill.

"Sookie. Will you listen to me?" his hand was on my shoulder and I closed my eyes. I missed his voice. Despite it all, I did love Bill – he had hurt me badly.

I nodded and we took a seat at the breakfast table, ignoring the food. Bill reached out and grabbed my hand. I didn't pull it away, although I wanted to. I looked into his warm, brown eyes that I used to find so comforting, now they sent an icy shiver down my spine.

"What do you have to say?" I asked quietly, avoiding his eye. He squeezed my hand. He breathed in carefully, bracing him and me.

"Sookie, I'm so sorry," he said to me. I raised my eyebrows, doubtful. "I am. I never meant for Lorena to happen. We met for coffee and then...I don't want her. I want you."

I tried to pull my hand away but his grip tightened. I felt irritated by the harsh gesture and his unbelievable words. A flash of anger reached me, when I hadn't expected to feel it this morning. "You met your ex-girlfriend for coffee and didn't tell me. Oh, no Bill, you expected something to happen. You felt guilty from the very beginning, even when nothing was going on." I looked up at him, and he was visibly upset. He shook his head, looking lost.

"Sookie. I love you," he responded.

I shook my head as well, stubbornly, my hair falling into my face. "I don't think that's good enough."

"Why not? I've been following you, but once I realized you weren't following our itinerary anymore I decided to wait here in Barcelona. Sookie, it was a mistake. I've been worried sick about you in Europe by yourself."

"I've been fine," I whispered. He didn't look convinced. He looked agonized over the fact that I was alone. "I've actually had a fantastic vacation," I said, straightening up.

"You have?" he asked. He still gave me that sceptical look, which angered me. I was having a fantastic vacation...until Vienna.

I should tell him about the baby. I really should. "Yes, I have," feeling my stubborn streak hit me. "In fact..." I hedged, feeling a thrill of glee at telling him about Eric. Payback. Serves him right! "I met someone."

To say Bill was startled would be an understatement. He flinched, and gave me an astonished look. "You met someone?" he floundered. "What? Where? When?"

I didn't want to tell him it was a few hours after I left him. That would give the wrong impression. Eric was _not_ a rebound guy. I knew this. I loved Eric more than I loved Bill. I was still doubtful and I wasn't sure it could work, but I missed him with a terrible ache and empty feeling.

"It's none of your business," I said. I chickened out. I had to tell him that I was pregnant anyway. I looked down at our entwined hands. It didn't look right. Bill's hands weren't that much bigger than mine. I missed Eric's large ones, for many different reasons. My hand fit with Eric. I loved holding his hand. Bill's felt wrong, cold.

"Sookie," Bill growled. I caught his eye. He was angry. I had never seen Bill, look...murderous. I yanked my hand away, holding it to my chest.

"Bill," I blurted. "I'm pregnant."

That floored him. I backed out of my seat, getting to my feet. I put a distance between us, standing near the door in case I could find a chance to slip away and let him ponder this alone. "You're...pregnant? Sookie –," he started.

"Bill, don't," I put a hand up to silence him. He looked at me, his mouth hanging open, his brows furrowed.

"I love you," he said, his voice uneven. Now how do I tell him he might not be the father? He stood up too, and I gasped at that, feeling as if I should have thought about my declaration a little clearer before I had said it. "Sookie – that baby...I'm sorry. I love you."

I scrunched up my face. My breathing was coming in short, panicked gasps. "Bill, this doesn't mean we have to get back together. It's just – it happened," I bit my lower lip, nervously – what would he do?

Bill looked out into the ocean. Luckily, he had stopped advancing toward me. I let him have his silent moment, while I wrung my hands together, worriedly. It was good I told him. I couldn't not. He was a part of my life for a while now, whether the kid was his or not, we wouldn't know for another nine months. I hated that Bill could be it. I touched my stomach, thoughtfully.

Bill's voice broke my reverie, "I will do everything I can, Sookie, to win your trust, your heart." I wanted to cry 'no!' but before I could, he dropped to his knee at my feet. Now I really wished I could use my voice. Oh for Godssake. This was just typically _perfect_. "I will marry you," he uttered. Since when was Bill the one for theatrics?

"Bill," I scolded. "Stand up. What are you doing?" I took a step away from him, but he grabbed my hand, kissing my knuckles. "No, no, no. Bill!" He was insane. His eyes were wild, his demeanour was panicked. Bill would never propose to me unless he was desperate, unless something spooked him and an unplanned pregnancy and break-up spurred him on. If this was regular, calm, cool, rational Bill, I wasn't sure I'd ever receive a proposal.

I pulled away and heard a voice in the house. I felt my heart beat wickedly in my chest, it jumped to my throat.

"Stand up," I hissed, panicked. I knew who it was.

"Sookie!" I heard Eric call from inside the house followed by a few shouts from Amelia and Felipe.

"Oh God," I whispered. "Bill. Get up, you idiot!" I pulled Bill to his feet. He was very confused. He heard the voice and looked pissed that someone was interrupting his offer of marriage. I looked inside the sunny house from my vantage point by the French doors to see Eric enter the hall. He looked down, outside, toward me. I guess Bill was out of his view. A smile broke across his features, my heart stopping, everything feeling much better. I was shocked too, as he bounded, skidding in front of me, scooping me in his arms, and somehow, in the swirl, he found my lips.

I was too surprised to respond in kind. My heart swelled at his presence, my anxiety over Bill washing out of me in a rush, my head spun. His arms wrapped around me and I felt safe and steady. He finally put me down, his mouth moving gently until he finally pulled away. Amelia, Felipe and Bill looked absolutely stunned by the big hunk of Swede who barged into the house, into the conversation.

"My Sookie," Eric said, kissing my forehead, his voice warm, enveloping me in a calm that only he could inspire. All of the doubts Amelia had planted in my head; all the Bill shit was meaningless when Eric was here.

His eyes were locked on mine, in the familiar Eric way. He brushed his hand gently across my cheek and I felt overwhelmed, by this man.

Finally Eric seemed to realize we had an audience and I blushed. His eyes narrowed on Bill. Bill looked furious at the display.

"Who the fuck are you?" Bill spluttered.

Eric smirked sexily and under any normal situation it would have had me begging for him to fuck me. Unfortunately, this wasn't the appropriate time.

"I'm her lover. I'm also the other father," he said, putting a hand on my stomach.

There was a horrid silence.

Amelia laughed.

**AN: Alright, to end this, I have a couple issues to address. **

**1. Support Stacey. I am offering two opportunites to bid on unwritten stories by me, that can be chosen by YOU for a great cause! The link will be up in my profile. Support Stacey by bidding on my and my future story that YOU get to choose if you win before the auction starts on March 22 and ends on March 29. Check out the link for details on the event! I'll write you a special story on anything you want! YOU GET TO CHOOSE! How awesome is that?  
**

**2. Recently, my fic I Love You, But I've Chosen Darkness has been targeted by a group of people who deem it inappropriate and are, basically, petitioning it to be pulled down from the site, specifically for the actions in Chapter 4. Okay. I hope this doesn't actually happen, but if it does, I will find another place to post it. It's unfortunate, but I've accepted this as a possibility and am hoping for the best!**

**Thanks for your patience. And review, review, review my papooses! I love you all oodles and oodles, with noodles!  
**


	11. Barcelona, Part 2

**AN: Thanks you guys. Truly your love and support inspires me to write. I'm so happy you're liking this story and Euro!Eric. He is turly a delight to write and I never know what the hell he is going to say next. He shocks me every chapter. **

_"If people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane."_  
- John Green, _Looking for Alaska_

Chapter 11: Barcelona, Part 2

Damn, Amelia, shut the fuck up.

She loved this kind of drama. She was giddy over the situation that was being played out in front of her. Eric, taller than anyone here, was looming over with his sexy confidence, that beautiful smirk and that challengingly look in his eye, as he dared Bill to respond unfavourably. Bill was catching flies. Eric's large hand, so dissimilar to Bill's, was flat against my stomach, his warmth radiating through my dress. My face was flushed red. This was not how I ever wanted this situation to go.

"Bill," I breathed, clueless as to what I could say. Nothing smart. "This is Eric," I gave a weak smile, really having no idea how I could cushion this for him. But then I thought, what did that matter? I walked in on him fucking another woman.

Bill looked between the two of us, his head craning to take in Eric's massiveness. "Sookie...what..."

Eric looked more than happy to intercede. "I am her lover."

Bill's eyes flashed in fury. "You said that," he said through his teeth. "Sookie?"

I had never been in a love triangle. I'm sure this is what the stories meant, two competitors facing off for the prize. I wasn't to be won. I had a choice. I was going to choose.

"Bill, I met Eric after I left you in Paris," I said firmly. I heard Amelia make a noise of excitement. I flashed her a look, and Felipe took the hint, pulling his girlfriend away.

Bill looked as if he was swallowing a computer. "How long after?"

"A few hours," Eric said. Most guys in this situation would be hesitant to mention that the girl they were competing over essentially used them as a one-night-stand-revenge on their cheating ex-boyfriends. Eric wasn't most guys, and he knew this wasn't just a one-time thing.

Bill looked as if he was about to pass out. I felt pretty sick myself. I don't know what kind of right Bill thought he had to look so betrayed right now. I held my tongue, letting the moment sink in.

"I'm not the father?" Bill was just not grasping this fast enough for my liking.

"Well," Eric answered for me. "You may be. Either way, I don't care."

Bill and I gaped at him. It took a moment for me to process his declaration. "You don't care?" I choked out, feeling myself on the verge of crying for the umpteenth time.

Eric grinned at me easily, brushing a lock of my hair behind my ear, tenderly. He was all man, his shoulders, his arms, his stance – protective, a warning to Bill, and yet he gave me the most gentle look that took my breath away.

"No. Yesterday was the worst day ever. I would have come sooner, but the trains were weird," he kissed my head, his hand on my stomach, drifting to my hips, angling me closer to him. He was horny. Bill was watching.

I pushed at his chest, reminding him of our company. He didn't take it any other way than to hold me closer.

"Sookie – what does this mean?" Bill finally asked. I looked at him, feeling more at ease now that Eric was here.

"I don't know, Bill," I said, realizing I hadn't any real plan.

"She's moving to Stockholm with me," Eric announced. Alright, despite the fact that I was absurdly happy he was with me, he really did put his foot in his mouth.

Bill looked pale, his cool steadily heating up to a rage that I didn't think I'd seen before and ever would again. "Before you jump to any conclusions...This baby is probably mine and –"

My Eric cut him off. "I don't know, we've had a lot of sex." I balked, feeling incredibly embarrassed by that announcement. I inspected my ex-boyfriends reaction and I felt guilty that Bill was going to have a stroke.

"Alright, no more cock fights," I interrupted before things got heated.

Bill stepped forward, finally finding his voice. "Sookie is mine." He glared at Eric, looking as if he was ready to fight for me if he had to.

I wasn't sure who was more stunned me or Eric. "I am nobodies," I said just as Eric responded with, "Uh no. She's mine." I turned to the Swede, pushing his arm from around my waist. "I'm nobodies," I repeated, firmly. "Bill, stop being ridiculous."

"Sookie, you would never have met this guy if things had gone differently."

That got to me more than the 'mine'. "Excuse me? Differently? Like if you hadn't fucked that random woman? Don't patronize me Bill!"

"This is not like you, Sookie. You don't know this guy! Would you rather have him as the father of your child than me?" His voice raised, and he was shouting at me. I recoiled from his volume.

"Hey!" Eric snapped, lifting an arm as a warning for Bill to back off.

"Sookie, I love you! Who is this guy? He's just some stupid fling! This is getting insane!" Bill ran a hand through his hair, his voice alarmingly out of control.

"Bill, stop it," I said, my voice wasn't as strong as I would have liked it to be. "You're embarrassing me and yourself."

"Me? Embarrassing? Sookie! You hooked up with him a few hours after me? I _never_ thought you were that kind of woman!"

I felt a shift in Eric. I was furious with Bill, but I realized it was nothing compared to Eric's rage. I couldn't stop the large man. He let go of me and seized Bill's shirt, lifting him off his feet, staring my ex-boyfriend straight in the eye, his face contorted into a desperate thirst for blood to be spilled.

"Eric!" I cried. "You guys are being...tools!" I shrieked. I stared at Bill's dangling feet. Oh dear lord, I was in love with a barbarian. "Eric put him down!" I backed away, my arms flailing helplessly in front of me, as I circled their embrace of hate. Fuck. I was jumping on my feet like a child on the verge of a temper tantrum.

"You apologize," Eric growled in the most frightening, bone-chilling tone I had ever heard. Eric shook Bill when he didn't respond immediately. "Now!"

I had tears streaming down my face. This was awful. "Eric," I sobbed. He glanced at me, his intense stare softening and he lowered Bill to the ground. I couldn't even look Bill in the face, mortified by what had just happened.

"I'm sorry, Sookie," Bill uttered, shakily. What a useless phrase coming from him. I wiped away the tears, nodding absently. Eric brushed past Bill and pulled me into his chest. I didn't respond. I limply let my arms by my side, wanting to cause a scene with Eric for his actions, but respecting him enough not to do it in front of Bill.

"Bill, this is not how I wanted it to go," I said muffled by Eric's arm, as he rubbed circles into my back, trying to calm me after the scene he just pulled. "I don't know who the father is," I said, ashamed.

Bill shuffled. I was staring at his feet, remembering they were dangling only moments ago. "It could be mine...then what?"

I didn't want to think of that. Eric froze, waiting for my reaction. I wanted him to continue his gentle caress. "I don't know, Bill. I don't even know what I'll be doing about it in general."

"I'll provide for it," Bill said. "I'll help pay the medical bills. When we get back to Bon Temps..." Eric did _not_ like this conversation. I could feel it in the way his muscles stiffened, threatened.

Could I leave Eric and return to Bon Temps? Eric and Bill waited for me to respond. I didn't know how Eric felt about the baby exactly, just because he showed up, didn't mean I could read his mind. Would it be smarter to return to Gran until this baby-daddy issue was settled? If it was Bill's I'd probably have to live in Louisiana, for convenience sake. Eric would be here in Europe and how sexy could I be to him with a new baby that wasn't his?

Eric's resumed his strokes, his mouth at my hair, he kissed down to my ear, his face hidden behind my head from Bill's view. His tongue flicked my earlobe. I shivered, closing my eyes. Eric whispered in my ear, "I love you." Only I heard. Eric pulled back and kissed my head again, his words, his consolation, spoke volumes.

Bill was uncomfortable. He was hurt. "Sookie. This baby, it could be mine," he reminded me again.

"I know, Bill," I said snippily, my frustration breaking through my sadness.

Eric breathed in sharply, gearing up to speak. I was curious as to how he would put his foot in his mouth this time. "I want Sookie, you, my lover, to live with me," he stated. He angled our upper bodies away, urging me to look him in the eye. His deep blue eyes shone with sincerity, with love. Way to make this so much harder on me, Eric. "I will take care of you and the baby whether it's mine or not."

Bill and I were speechless.

That was quite...gallant.

How do you respond to a proposition like that?

I knew Bill wasn't so chivalrous to propose that to me. If it wasn't his, he had no reason to stick around. He knew I was in love with Eric – there was nothing anchoring me back to him.

Eric gave me a meaningful look, pinching my ass pointedly, I jerked in his hold, just as he looked away to Bill. "Can I, uh, adopt your baby if it happens to be that way?"

Bill's eyes widened in a 'is this guy for real?' kind of way. I often felt the same. "What?" Bill flummoxed.

"Is that wrong of me?" Eric's brows furrowed in the most adorable way. I bit my tongue to keep from laughing, crying or gushing – I couldn't tell what I would do when my mouth opened.

Bill fumbled over his words. "It's a tad unorthodox," he managed.

Eric couldn't translate that word. "Yeah," he said slowly, his one brow arching. "I don't think Sookie wants to get back with you –"

"– I can speak for myself –"

"And I don't care if you love her or not. I love her more, I am sure. She is mine, even though she seems to not like me for saying that, it is true. I want her to live with me. I want this baby. Can you say the same as me?"

This was a Springer episode. Or Maury. Or something really trash-like. Maybe I should have asked Amelia to stick around and mediate. I certainly could have used those big security guards during that, thankfully brief, tussle.

Bill looked misplaced, big time. He didn't know which direction to go. He finally said, "You don't know her." He didn't say it as angry and patronizing as he had earlier, it was more like a gentle fact he had to put out there.

Eric shrugged indifferently. I didn't like that response, until he said, "I know enough."

Bill shook his head in disbelief, pinching the bridge of his nose, looking stressed, which, the situation was.

Did he know enough?

I think he did.

"I don't like mushrooms," I found myself saying.

"That's alright, min Älskling," he sniffed my hair, letting out a groan and to my surprise, he pressed his hard member into my stomach. I hadn't even realized. I glanced up at him and he winked, subtlety. What a freak. I couldn't hide the smile from my lips though.

"This is unbelievable," Bill muttered more to himself than anything. His eyes met mine, and I tried not to look away. "Is this what you want Sookie?" his voice was hoarse.

Eric's gentle caress on my back dipped to my bottom, where he patted it affectionately. "Yes," I said, indisputably. "I want Eric." Eric was buzzing to reciprocate. I had to rein my man in.

There was an awkward silence – for Bill and I, Eric was distracted with thoughts of sex, I assumed – when we really had nothing more to say. It was quite a bit for someone to take in. This whole morning had rejection, pregnancy, marriage proposals, adoption proposals, reunions, fighting, declarations of love...

"Bill," I started. He shook his head.

"I'll talk to you after we...settle down. I'm going to go back home," he said. His voice was low, he didn't meet my eye again. I nodded, unable to find any words. He held up a hand as a goodbye, and then turned into the house, leaving out the front door.

Eric and I let the moment sink in. "_That's_ Bill?" Or at least I did.

I found myself wrapping my arms around his waist and hiding my face in his chest, hugging him tightly. He held me back.

I wasn't sure if I was normally this snivelly or if it was the baby, but I was ruining Eric's shirt with my tears.

"You really meant it?" I sniffed, my mouth buzzing against his body.

"Yes, Sookie," he brushed my hair back, his lips planted on my head.

"The baby might not be yours," I cried harder at the thought. He waited for me to calm down before he answered me.

"I want you. I need you. I love you, my Sookie," he pulled my face away and angled his neck to catch my lips with his. The kiss was wet because of my tears. He brushed them away and looked at me, with his wide, blue eyes, his mouth downturned and serious. I blinked away the moisture on my eyelashes. "I think the baby is mine."

I let out a choked noise. "What?"

Eric nodded. "I think it is."

I locked my hands together behind his back. "Well...what makes you think so?" my voice was small, self-conscious. His intense gaze made me want to look away, but I couldn't – not from Eric.

A small smile reached his mouth, and it sent my heart fluttering. "Mmm," despite the reveal, he ground into my stomach, I smiled back at him. "I had a dream."

I scrunched up my nose. "You had a dream?"

"Yes. It'll be a girl too," he said.

"Oh," I murmured. "Alright." I figured, why start questioning what goes on in that brain, now?

"In my dream, I was talking to my cousin," he said, moving in close his rumbling voice near my ear. No one else could turn me on just by voice. Mind you, _everything _about Eric screamed sex to me. "And she talked about finding my daughter a boyfriend. That will not happen. Pam is...friendly, I should say and my daughter will never be accepting a boy from her."

He seemed pretty damn convinced, and that made me feel lighter. "Tell me about Pam. She's running the club for you back home?"

"Yes. She would like you. She might try to kiss you, too," he laughed. I froze, and turned my head to give him a strange look. "Pam likes all people. Men, women. She is fun." Well, if that's the definition of a 'fun person' than I hadn't met any in my life.

"Oh," I repeated.

"You are very beautiful. Pam will go crazy," I could hear the smirk in his tone and knew he was teasing me now. He pulled back from my ear, and stared at me, earnestly. "What should we name our daughter?"

"Whoa, hold on there, buddy," I said, putting a hand to his chest. He gave me a look of confusion. "I want to take it all one step at a time. I'm not far along at all. I need vitamins, I need to see a doctor."

"Okay, we will do all that when we get to Stockholm. Do you want to go there now?" He moved too fast sometimes. He wanted me to leave Barcelona and start my life in a foreign town already?

"Well, actually, I want to continue our travelling," I said slowly, pushing meaningfully into his strained pants.

"Oh," he growled sexily, kissing me hard. We lost our heads a bit there, absorbed in the other when we were interrupted by a throat being cleared. I broke away from Eric, who was willing to ignore the other presence.

"Sorry Amelia," I said, staring at my friend who had a big goofy grin on her face as she leant against the doorframe.

"Felipe had to go to work," she said. "I didn't get to meet Eric. He rather rudely barged in."

Eric disentangled himself from me, leaning forward and shaking Amelia's hand. "Nice to meet you. Sookie has told me things."

"I can only imagine," Amelia winked. I noted he hadn't apologized for forcing his entry. "Are you two willing to let me entertain? Or should I leave you to your own entertainment."

While, I scolded her with an: "Amelia!" Eric said, "Our own, for now, thank you." I glared at him, and he snaked his arm around my waist, eager to get me alone.

"I think I do like him, Sookie," Amelia said, chuckling at Eric's response. She would.

"Yeah well," I sighed. "I haven't seen Barcelona. We should check the city out," I looked up at Eric hopefully. "I need a distraction."

"It looks like you have a pretty big distraction already, girl."

"Thank you," Eric bowed his head slightly, his eyes twinkling.

I decided to ignore them both. "Will you show us around?" I asked her. Eric kissed my head, his hand comfortingly on my waist.

Amelia looked doubtful that I wasn't going to jump into bed with Eric. "Alright, sure. Do you mind waiting a few minutes for me to get my things?"

"Yeah, no problem," I said smiling. Eric held my hand as we entered the house, waiting for Amelia in the masterful foyer. He yanked me into his arms to kiss while we waited.

"I didn't feel right without you," he muttered against my lips. I giggled and he bit my lower lip, playfully.

"If you're going to be pawing at each other all afternoon, why don't you just have a quickie beforehand?" Amelia entered the room, frank as ever.

I put space between Eric and I. "No, its fine. I'm excited to see the city!" I smiled, feeling myself ease up. I still had a slight case of heavy-heart and a knotted tummy, but it was getting better. Holding hands, we followed Amelia outside toward her red convertible. I saw Eric eye it appreciatively. I pointed to the backseat, and he did not look pleased with being put there while I got shotgun. I glanced over my shoulder and flashed him my teeth. He leaned forward and rested his chin beside the head rest, grabbing my hand and kissing it.

Amelia started the car, rolling her eyes at us, as if she hadn't made out with her boyfriend at the breakfast table.

I actually checked out my surroundings this drive. Eric held my hand and kissed each finger over and over while I lay back and stared at the beautiful sea, the wind whipping my hair about and into Eric's face. I laughed at him, but he didn't seem to mind.

Amelia took us to Park Güell, in the city. I had remembered to bring one of my disposable cameras. I snapped away, while Amelia wandered off bored of my tourist-ness and Eric stood by, waiting for me to take enough. Every city was different, and had originality unlike the others; here, all the architectural elements were built on a hill

There were beautiful mosaics of dragons and benches all near the entrance. These toss-away camera's couldn't hold much and before I knew it I was frowning that I had no more pictures to take.

"I ran out," I pouted, turning to Eric, who stood by with his hands deep in his pockets.

"It's okay. I have my phone," he said, handing it to me. I looked at it confused. I never mastered cells.

"It's a phone," I said disgruntled. "It's not the same."

"It's better than that," Eric pointed at the used up disposable. He showed me how to use the camera on his phone. I should have asked Bill for my digital camera before he left. Hey! He still had my stuff. I voiced this to Eric.

"No, he left it with me a couple weeks ago," Amelia sidled up to us, realizing we were ready to venture deeper into the beautiful park.

"Good," I breathed in relief. I didn't want to ask Bill for anything anytime soon.

We went up high, leaning over the low stone wall overlooking the park and beyond. I struggled with Eric's phone at first, but eventually figured it out. I wasn't sure how the pictures turned out, because the sun was too bright and hindered my view of the scenery on the small screen. It was better than nothing. Gran would love seeing this.

We walked through this tiled ceiling open room, with pillars variously placed. I admired all the mosaics above us and clicked away on the phone. Eric was amused with my reaction to everything as usual and Amelia would make jokes that would start off on topic to our surroundings and turn crudely random. Eric thought she was funny. I was used to her.

We wandered the streets for a while, finding a nice restaurant to have a late lunch before we headed back to Amelia and Felipe's. Eric and I sat on Amelia's lovely terrace where she told us many stories about her transition into Spanish culture and lifestyle and how she emphasized just how dumb of hick she was. I felt a bit worried about my own integration into Stockholm. Eric had his arm around my shoulders the entire time, gently tracing circles on my arm.

My stomach was growling uncontrollably by the time we had dinner at well past nine when Felipe got home. I wasn't used to eating so late. I knew Eric was suffering from lack of food as well, and judging by the amount he ate, which startled both Felipe and Amelia, he treated the meal like it was his last.

I was feeling so emotionally drained that I excused myself, with Eric following at just after ten. We said goodnight to our hosts and I showed Eric to the room we were staying in. As soon as the door closed he pulled my dress over my head.

I moaned. "Eric," I said. It wasn't sexy. "I'm tired. Can we just..."

"Of course, my lover," he put his hand on my bare stomach as he unsnapped my bra. I smiled at where his hand was and he smiled back, his skin glowing in the soft light that was emanating from the bedside lamp. He got naked and we crawled into bed. I curled up, resting my head on his chest, letting out a sigh of contentment. This was right.

I settled comfortably and he calmly stroked my skin. I didn't want to, but I found myself dwelling over what had happened this morning with Bill.

When Eric felt my tears on his chest he asked me what was wrong.

"Can I tell you some things?" I squeaked, wiping the wet tears from his chest. He waited silently, patiently. I inhaled shakily. "When I was four, my brother Jason stole my favourite doll. She was beautiful with long black hair and a pale face, she looked like a vampire I guess," I laughed, sniffling. "I named her Kevin."

"Kevin?" he interrupted. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"I named all my dolls boys names," I shrugged against his warm frame. "Anyway, Jason ran with her into the wood around our house, and I fell and got a real bad cut on my arm." I showed him the scar and he traced it gently. I waited a moment. "I really hate bugs, which is not good when you live in the South, they're everywhere. Once when I was fifteen and Amelia stayed over for a sleepover, there was a moth in my room and she got so panicked because I was and we spent a good hour trying to kill it and not wake my Gran and Jason. When we finally got it, I turned around to find a centipede on my wall. We raced out of the room and slept on the couch, until we heard mice scurrying and stayed up all night, too spooked to sleep."

I glanced up at Eric who was smiling warmly, looking amused by my stories. "Tell me more."

I felt better that he was listening and he was learning about me. "The elementary school had a karate program for one season. And my brother, Jason and I went to a competition in Shreveport with my Gran, where we were both competing to get our yellow belt. And this boy told me that the girl I would be fighting was ruthless and I should be real scared of her. I was so upset and was near tears, worrying to Jason and Gran. I couldn't back down so I went to face her and I won. I felt so strong and I was so proud and my brother and Gran were cheering me on. When I met them afterward to celebrate, my brother started laughing and I looked behind me and saw the girl removing her prosthetic arm and putting it in a bag to hand over to her parents. Jason still doesn't let me live it down and that was like twelve years ago."

Eric shook with laughter, my body rumbled with him as I let him catch his breath. I told him a few more stories and eventually I started to doze off. I must have caught sleep halfway through a sentence because the last thing I could remember was feeling completely safe, warm and loved with Eric holding me tight.

**If you REVIEW, you'll get your due, a chapter for you, diddly-poo....I am no poet. But, I think I got my point across.**


	12. Rome

**AN: When looking at my outline, I realized there were two cities that Eric and Sookie have been to, and we have not seen. Prague and Bern. SOOOO, for my Support Stacey, if you'd like, if you win, I will write those chapter outtakes for you!! OMG! Gallaheya has already mentioned that she'd like to bid on one of my stories and ask me to write a parody/spoof of Sookie Eric and Bill on the Maury show and or Springer to help deal with their baby daddy drama. I will ALSO do whatever else you'd like, if non of those stories peak your interest. Remember, it's for an amazing cause so visit: www . supportstacie . com! The auction starts on Friday (March 26) at midnight and ends Monday (March 29) at 9PM CST. CHECK IT OUT, YA'LL!**

**Thanks for your awesomeness and your reviews. You guys are flawlessly beautiful!  
**

_"'No,' he said, 'memory's a poor thing to have. It's your own real hair and mouth and arms and eyes and hands I want. I didn't know I could ever love anything so much...'"_  
- Phillip Pullman, _The Amber Spyglass_

Chapter 12: Rome

Here we were, back on a train. Eric was sleeping. We had company. Thankfully, he wasn't anything like the Hungarian couple. It was a pretty non-descript man who was punching away on his phone, ignoring the two of us completely. He actually kind of reminded me of Bill, which was a bit disconcerting, but was endurable, as opposed to two people mounting one another in front of me. Eric was snoring and I had to say, his loud breathing was relaxing. I had my book that I had finally sat down to read and was nestled against the wall, my feet pressed into Eric's thigh. I felt cozy and just let my mind get absorbed by the story.

After a significant amount of time, I heard a loud sigh. I peered over my book and found that the man had put away his phone and his eyes were on me. That's weird. I smiled weakly. I returned to my book, not in the mood to be interrupted, but I still felt his eyes on me. Oh my God. I looked up and saw his tongue dart out and lick his lips. Absolutely horrible.

I gasped. I think he thought it was a gasp of anticipation, so I watched him, lift the bottom of his t-shirt and I saw his paler-than-his-arms stomach that was showing to be really hairy. I felt my nausea return after an already troubling morning. He pulled it up and I squeaked when I saw his nipple. This was like watching a tragic accident – I couldn't look away. To make things worse, so frozen with shock was I that I had no idea what to do when his shirt was completely gone and he was licking his nipple (how, I do not know).

He began unbuttoning his jeans.

I wanted to stab myself in the eyes. His pudgy belly was already getting in the way of a swift removal.

Oh God, he wasn't wearing underwear! I jerked my leg forward, kicking Eric hard in the thigh. He lurched awake, his head snapping in my direction. "What?" he asked, alert. If I so much as twitched the wrong way these past three days Eric was all panicked.

The man had his pants past his bottom, and I jutted my chin at him. Eric looked over at our company, and unlike the Hungarian couple who were preoccupied with themselves, this man had his hand around his cock, pointed at me, with his tongue between his teeth.

The man had no shame. He pumped his member once, winking at me.

"I'm going to be sick," I murmured, feeling my stomach jerk violently. Eric stood abruptly, his head grazing the ceiling, he bent down, and the man finally had a reaction that was no longer 'smouldering.' Eric reached with his long arm and grabbed the man by the neck, the man squawked like an idiot, and screeched when, to my astonishment, Eric grabbed the man's cock, hard. I looked away as I heard some tense panting that was none sexy and sobbing as I saw, from the corner of my eye, the clumsy movement of Eric shoving the man out the door, hard. I heard him smack into the wall as he cried out and Eric tossed the man's pants at him, making a whipping noise in the air. The compartment door was slammed shut, loudly and I looked back up at Eric, thankful that the coast was clear.

I tried to settle my stomach. Eric sat beside me, pulling my legs across his lap; his irritation radiating from his stiff, furious demeanour.

"That was disgusting," I said. "Wash your hands."

Eric brushed them against his jeans.

"No," I said, pulling my legs to myself and nudging him upward. He looked hesitant to leave, but I seriously doubted the creep would return after what Eric did. He slipped out of the compartment. I decided to try and distract myself with my book once again, but the attempt was fruitless. Eric returned looking a bit ruffled. He went back to his previous position, with my legs swung over his own. He began caressing them and I was thankful I shaved this morning.

"Did you take your vitamins?" he asked.

"Yep," I didn't take my eyes off the book. I wasn't in the mood to be romanced if that's what he thought. That scene completely turned me off from any sex for a while, no matter how talented Eric was in that department.

Yesterday, Amelia had taken Eric and me to her doctor where she confirmed we were indeed pregnant. Eric had stared at the screen for a long time, just after the doctor pointed out our baby, which was really a speckle. I tried to make sense of it, but the doctor was already listing things off in broken-English as I struggled to keep up with what she was saying. Eric ignored it all, despite the fact that he could actually speak the language at least somewhat, and was so absorbed with the picture on the screen.

"Eric, baby," I shook his shoulder, trying to get his attention.

"Baby," he said dully. He looked at me, his eyes wide with amazement. "That's a baby," he pointed at the screen.

His reaction, made my heart swell and I was crying and nodding. I put a hand to his cheek and he looked back at me, turning his head and kissing my palm. I put my head to his: "I love you," I told him. He smiled, big, and his lips grazed my cheek.

We were on the road again, or the proverbial road. I had just been propositioned by a crazed stripper man and was feeling so turned off by my godly Swede that I didn't even want to look at a man at the moment, let alone touch one.

"Sookie," he drew out the 'oo'. His hand slid up to my thigh and he pushed between my body and the back of the bench, drawing his face closer to mine. I scowled, forcing myself to read the same sentence over and over, willing it to make sense. "Sookie, my lover, my sweet, my, uh, baby," he fumbled over the last bit. He didn't really understand why I'd call him that name, and he was trying it out. It made me snort.

He shimmied closer, his nose now at my jaw. I angled my body further from him, happy with my little no-boys-allowed bubble.

"Eric, not now," I said, pushing him away with my shoulder. "I'm not in the mood for any men."

"Not even me?" his tongue flicked out and, somehow, he got my libido right back, as he sensually licked from my ear across my jaw line to my chin. Before I could collect a thought, he turned my head to his mouth. I moaned, and he pulled me closer, his tongue far down my throat. I let him have his few minutes of kissing before I broke away. He wiped his mouth with a pleased grin on his face. "No more?"

"Not on the train. Not in here," I scrunched up my nose.

"I can find a new compartment."

"No. Go back to sleep."

He laughed. He was half on the bench and didn't look comfortable at all. I was thankful that I could curl into a ball and still fit, Eric's size prevented him from lying down.

"How about I say things to your stomach?"

"Eric," I sighed. He lifted my shirt, and blew a raspberry onto my stomach. I laughed, jerking wildly. "Don't, stop," I said through a giggle. He did another one and I squirmed, trying to get away from him in the limited space. I stood up shakily, catching my breath and he eyed me like a predator. I sat on the other bench. "Don't even think about it." I said. "Eric."

He was not having any of that. He swaggered to his feet, looming over me. I pushed myself into the corner, holding my breath, wondering what he was going to do next when the man asking for our tickets appeared.

I was kind of irritated he was interrupting our play time.

Eric turned his body, slightly, his demeanour: a pissed off man who wanted to get into his girlfriends pants but was cock-blocked by a man asking for proof they spent money on the cheap train ride. The ticket guy noticed our positions and knew he was intruding. He looked flustered, his cheeks turning red. Eric reached over onto the top rack where he pulled out and showed the guy our tickets. As soon as he left, there was a small pause, before his eyes returned to mine, ready to continue right back where he started.

"Now," he said; his accent thick. "Miss Sookie Stackhouse." I was chilled to the bone, feeling nothing but anticipation. "What will make you like men again? No," his features brightened. "Not men. Just me. What do you want me to do so that I can fuck you again?"

I was feeling rather giddy. "Stop it," I said, although I couldn't hide my amusement. If I was serious, he'd stop. He dropped to his knees. "We are on a _train_." I looked out the compartment window and he shuffled over to me, putting his hands on my thighs, I froze.

"What can we do?" he mused, looking at the window out into the scenery for inspiration.

"Eric," I hissed. His hands gripped my waist and pulled me closer. He lifted my leg and put it over his shoulder. I was leaning back, my neck in a weird position. "You are crazy," I mumbled.

"Look, you are wearing a skirt," he said, in mock shock. "How easy."

"No, not easy," I whined. I said this, and yet I did not remove my leg from up high on his shoulder.

"We are already in a good position," he told me. "So the underwear will have to stay." His hand wandered from my hip, to my thigh, between my legs and up my skirt. He pressed at my underwear to my center. I made a face. "Hello," his voice lowered, his eyes clouded over in a haze of lust. He pushed my panties to the side, and his fingers, lightly rubbed my nub. I flinched, and looked at the compartment window again.

"If we get caught, I'm going to kill you," I said through my teeth, as he probed me harder. I gasped, when he teased his finger at my entrance. I watched him have fun playing with me. I bucked my hips for him to continue, in spite of myself. He complied with my enthusiasm, one of his large fingers slipped into me.

"You are very tense," he said, crooking his finger, and reach just the right spot. My inner walls clamped down on him, just as I moaned. Another finger joined his first one, stretching me. I closed my eyes, and then realized I should be watching the hall outside our compartment. "Look at me."

"No, I'm looking out for peeping-Tom's. This is gross," I said, followed by a sharp cry as he pushed another finger inside me.

"What's a peeping-Tom?" he frowned.

"Just get it over with," I groaned, when he began to thrust his fingers in and out at a tortuous rhythm.

He laughed at me, and his other hand went up to my breast. He could never resist a good boobie-grab. His hand squeezed and I jolted, slapping his arm away. "Ow!" My breasts were feeling really sore this morning.

His eyes widened. "What?" he asked. All of a sudden his breast-attention was getting an unfavourable reaction, which was probably a first for him. He stopped moving his hand which was pushed right up inside me. It was probably pointed, like, I may have done that wrong, but you're still quivering from my fingers fucking you.

"Leave the boobs alone," I informed him. "Now, finish what you started." There was no way I'd go back now.

"This is nice," he said aloud. I glared at him. He just smirked, even though this hadn't turned out like he planned. Or whatever he thought might happen in that head of his. "So," he continued his strokes. I sighed, feeling my tension ease up. "Will I never be allowed to touch your tits again?" he pouted at me.

"Stop," I said, not wanting to see that face. Instead, he stopped his hand from moving. "Eric, stop teasing me," I said firmly.

This was just not good. I whimpered, and dug my heel into his back. "My lover," Eric looked thoughtful. "This is not good."

"This was your idea."

He shrugged.

"You still have a hard-on."

He shrugged again. "I've had worse."

I felt annoyed at him stopping. "You're a fucking dick."

He looked surprised by my words. A flash in his eye informed me that I would regret saying that. He pulled his hand out and wiped it on his shirt, before moving to his pants. He leaned back on his heels and I groaned in frustration at him for not receiving any form of relief. I watched him unzip his pants and let his cock free. My leg fell from his shoulder as I scowled at what he was doing.

"Fuck my fucking dick," he said and pulled me off the bench and positioned me on his lap on between the two benches. He held me up with just his arms, as I tried to regain a footing. "I'll be quick."

"What about me?" I asked. My heart beat was increasing into overdrive. I swallowed nervously.

"We'll see," he said and lowered me onto his length. We groaned simultaneously. This was better. "This is better," he said gruffly. "Be quiet, be quick."

I giggled, and his hand went to my nub to move me along faster. I was panting and he was grunting as we rode each other in sync, in a rhythm I never had before Eric. With him, it all just clicked into place, the sex, the personalities, the ideas, the plans, the love – it just worked.

I heard some movement out in the hall and I gasped, feeling worried. Eric used it as fuel for excitement and he pumped into me hard, I let out a noise and he moved faster, I held onto his shoulders tightly, hiding my face in his neck, he stroked me with his cock and his fingers and soon enough, the orgasm built, built and then...I moaned in his ear and he groaned his release. We didn't have much time to bask in post-coital relief. I sat on the bench quickly, thankful that I was wearing a skirt.

Eric sat on the other one and I watched him pull his pants enough and put my book over his penis that he hadn't put back into his pants. The people passed our compartment and glanced in out of curiosity. Eric grinned at them and I shook my head, staring out the window.

Eric pushed himself beside the window. He stretched his long leg out and rested it on the seat by me.

"You are beautiful," he said.

"You already got sex, which I objected to, you don't have to sweet talk me anymore," I mumbled.

"I always have to, uh talk to you sweet," he said. I smiled. "You want to hear some sweet talks?"

I laughed, shaking my head. I glanced at him and he realized he reeled me in to a nice, post-coital chat, despite the fact that it wasn't a romantic setting.

"Min Söta," he purred. I had no idea what he said, but it was damn sexy. "Would you like me to touch your feet?" I nodded and he lifted my feet into his lap, he slipped off the sandals and began to rub them. I sighed, content. "Sweetly, I say, you have nice feet."

"Nobody has nice feet."

"You do."

I rolled my eyes. He continued, that handsome smirk still on his face, leering at me. It made me blush.

"Your...attachment to taking so many pictures is cute," Eric added.

"You think it's annoying."

"No," he shook his head. "It makes me happy to see you happy. I have seen all this before, but it's better with you, through your eyes."

I closed my eyes at that, his massage felt amazing.

"I love making you laugh...and scream," he said.

"I love that too," I flushed, embarrassed. "Can you do my back next?"

"Of course," he answered. I opened an eye to find him staring at me intently, his expression focused, intense. I blinked, unsure of how to interpret it. "I have never been in love until you."

I shivered. "You say things that most people wouldn't," I commented.

His hands began rubbing my calves. "I don't like lies."

"I lied to you," I mumbled.

"When?"

"When I didn't tell you I was pregnant," I looked away from his passionate gaze.

"I understand," he said softly.

"I shouldn't have been scared to tell you," I added. "You're too good to be true, Eric. I feel like when we get back to Stockholm everything will just collapse on us."

"Everything? What everything?"

"You and me, the baby, me moving to a different country...It's a lot," I said carefully, hoping I wouldn't offend him. "I'm worried...that we won't make it."

Eric didn't cease his massage; he stared at me, listening to every word I said. "Won't make what?"

"'It' – we might break-up."

Eric's brows knitted together in confusion. "Why would we?"

"I don't know!" I said. "It could happen!"

"I don't want to. I don't think you want to either."

"I don't," I huffed. "We just don't know how it's going to work, Eric. Moving to Stockholm is a big adjustment, and on top of that there will be a baby soon. It's not going to be all sunshine and rainbows forever."

Eric thought about that for a longer moment than I would have liked. "Sunshine and rainbows are good...but it is Sweden. There will be a lot more clouds and snow than you know."

_What?_ "Okay," I drew out. "Yeah, I might begin to suffer from seasonal affective disorder," I said, picking from my Psych 101 course in college.

"What is that?"

"It's when you get depressed during the winter months. I've never really experienced snow."

A grin spread across his face and I was immediately frightened with what he could be thinking. "Another thing I will get to see through your eyes. I am excited now," his face was so incredibly bright at the prospect of snow, and I was so incredibly unimpressed with the prospect.

We sat in silence. I broke it with, "You never answered my question."

"Ah, yes. I thought I did."

"No, you talked about snow."

"I thought it was metaphor?"

"Was it? What did it mean?"

"Why would I want a perfect relationship?" he began, looking disgusted at the thought. "Do you want one? Has this, so far been perfect for you?"

I was a bit floored with that. "Well, no I don't want a perfect one. And this hasn't been _ideal_ but it's almost too good to be true."

"I don't think so."

I felt offended, alarmed. "What do you mean?" My self-esteem was dropping rapidly.

"The circumstances to how we met weren't exactly what dreams small girls' think of, right?" he asked. I nodded slowly. "You didn't fall for me so quick. I don't think it was love-at-first-sight for you. You had to trust me first. That's not how romance stories go, right?" I nodded, reluctantly, again. "I had a girlfriend in the beginning. That is hardly nice, sharing me, right?" he arched an eyebrow. I was getting annoyed with this game. I didn't even both to nod, and he continued, "You had your boring ex-boyfriend follow us around. Stalking is not fun; despite I sort of did that too. It's different, though, because I am sexy, right?" he waggled his eyebrows now. I pursed my lips, trying not to smile. I didn't respond. "We had that...disagreement about the hotels I own. You didn't like that surprise, right?" He was gearing up toward the biggest surprise for us. The baby. I said nothing, curious as to how he was going to continue. "I hit the guy at the club in Berlin for hurting you. Yes, I suppose that happens in girl's fantasies." He amended doing his weird lift-shoulder thing. "Still, you were not happy about it. But, you're not like most girls, which is good because most girls are boring, like Bill, who is most guys." I tried to keep my face as expressionless as possible, but I wasn't so sure I was as good at it as Eric. "We are both very jealous of others. That could be a problem in the future. I don't know why or how, but I feel like I will end up killing a guy for touching you." My eyes widened, but he held up a hand. Clearly he didn't want to be interrupted. "Our sex is the stuff of dreams, though. My lover, you are exquisite. I want to fuck you again now, but I am unable at the moment and I think you think train-sex is fine once." I nodded, but blushed at the thought of what he was thinking. "I don't like it when you leave me. Normally I need space from girls, they can be annoying. But I want to be by you all the time, like a magnet," I laughed at that, "and I hate being away from you. That will definitely be a problem, and annoying boys who follow girls around, like Bill, is not really perfect, right?" He breathed in cautiously, pausing, making me nearly scream for him to continue. His eyes met mine, meaningfully. "And then the baby, my baby, our baby." I was crying and I hadn't even realized it. A tear dropped from my chin onto my collarbone, I hastily wiped them away from my cheeks. "A baby made on our first time together, is not ideal. It's a pleasant surprise, however. I'm not sure I'm okay with it, just like you're not sure you're okay with it. But, soon I will be, and you will be too. When we have the baby, and it will be you and me and our daughter," his eyes twinkled. "It will be better. It will be good. It will be right."

I sobbed, feeling like the biggest, hormonal, pregnant lady ever. He moved over to my side of the compartment and held me, while I blubbered about how sweet that was and that I loved him, and he found it incredibly amusing, my reaction. It _was_ pretty funny, but he had no idea what that meant to me.

At some point, I fell asleep.

When I awoke, before anything, before I looked out the window, before I left the train, I went to the washroom. It was late in the afternoon when we had arrived in Rome.

Once we were outside, I felt my undiluted excitement come rushing back. I was in Rome!

"I love it here," I informed Eric.

"We haven't seen anything yet," he laughed. His height alarmed people. We got a cab pretty quick.

"I don't care. This was like my number one destination when I thought of Europe. And Venice! And Paris! And Athens!"

Eric gave me a look of sadness. "Not Stockholm?"

I smiled and standing on my tip toes so I could kiss his cheek. "Of course, Stockholm. I think that was my favourite place so far." I brushed my thumb over the spot my lips had just been.

"Not Rome?" he winked at me.

"We'll see," I shrugged, happily, looking out the window of our taxi.

All the cars on the side of the road were pulled up horizontally to our direction. There were a bunch of canvas booths on the sidewalk where people were selling things. I wondered what was happening, as people milled from this one, to the next one. Up ahead, I saw something that looked like a castle and pulled out my camera as we got closer, but we turned and I was unable to get a snapshot.

"There will be more," Eric reminded me. Right, this was Rome. It was hardly short of beautiful, historical architecture. We turned down, driving alongside a massive brick wall that stretched on and looked to be a part of the castle I had just seen. My mouth was hanging open, as the sun shone its last bit of light for the day, as it began to set.

"What is this?" I asked.

"One of many," Eric answered.

The taxi driver chuckled.

Whatever, I was enjoying this. The trees were bright, big and full, as we drove into the streets with shops along the side. There was a park to our left, but I decided to focus on the buildings to my right. We passed a 'McKay's Pub' which I found funny to see an Irish in Italy.

"You can speak Italian?" I asked, Eric, briefly glancing from the scenery.

"Un po '," Eric responded.

I smiled and looked back out the road. "There's a lot of dumpsters on the side, why is that?" I asked.

"Garbage day?" Eric guessed. I took it just as that, and the taxi driver confirmed, in his accented English that Eric was right.

We passed by another park where a brick archway was crowded by mills of people and I wondered what was going on there. To my right, was another big wall, not standing as high as the last one. Big tress hung over the street and we were shaded from the sun.

"Sookie," Eric said. I looked over. He pointed forward. "The Coliseum." My eyes widened and I leaned forward in my seat.

"Oh my God. Camera!" I said quickly waving my hand. Eric laughed and reached in the bag side pocket and handed me my digital camera that I had finally gotten back. The taxi driver was nice enough to slow down for me to get as many pictures as I could.

"We'll go to it tomorrow," Eric said. He put a hand on my back as I unbuckled my seat belt and leaned over him to see outside his window, so I could take pictures. He unrolled it and I stuck my head out, flashing away, with Eric's hands on my waist. I don't know if he thought I'd fall out or not, but I was too riveted to care about safety. My future kid was definitely never hanging out a car window if I could help it. My view was obstructed by trees and I pulled out of the window and began snapping through the back one. Finally, it was gone and I settled back, in astonishment.

"I just saw the Coliseum," I sighed wistfully. Eric put a hand in my hair, gently kneading the back of my neck.

"Quick, Sookie there it is again!" Eric cried out for me. I jumped for my camera. He laughed hard as I continued to grab a shot of every inch of the historic wonder.

"Oh my God. I love Rome! I love this street!" I cheered, once I put away the camera, feeling as if I got enough.

"It's a very nice street," Eric agreed, a stupid grin on his face.

We were shadowed between two buildings and I relaxed a bit on my seat. Despite my long nap, I felt very tired.

The driver did a sharp turn that had me gasp and slid into Eric before we began driving down a hill. Eric grabbed the seat belt and pulled it back over me, clicking it in place.

"Thanks, dad," I grumbled.

Eric put a hand to my stomach, leaning forward his mouth close to where the baby was growing. "No problem, daughter."

Was he trying to make me cry again? I couldn't be mad at him for that.

We were driving down a high-walled, narrow street that was completely blocked of the sun from the massive trees. It was like going through a tunnel.

We pulled up in front of our hotel, which was yellow and white bricked, and looked five-star. Eric had convinced me, especially since the baby, that hostels were stupid to take up. I couldn't afford hotels, but Eric insisted. We'd have to settle the whole money thing once we were in Stockholm, because he seemed to realize, based on my major freak out on the issue, that it would be a big deal for me. Who knew what kind of tricks he had up his sleeve to deter me from getting my way.

I had to say, being in these fancy hotels, despite making me uncomfortable, felt so much more endurable with Eric. He made it seem unimportant. It was just a place to stay. He would brush off every fancy thing with either a joke or not even an acknowledgement. He would always make sure I was okay, I was fine and none of it mattered but me.

We walked in, where the bellboys got our small amount of luggage. Considering the length of this trip, we probably should have had more items. We caught up on all our laundry while at Amelia's, which was a great bonus.

Once we were settled in our room, I asked Eric for his phone so I could call Gran. I sat on the edge of the bed while Eric went to the washroom.

"Hi Gran!" I said before she could greet.

"Sookie, oh, sweetheart, how are you?" Gran gushed. I smiled, loving Gran's voice. I fell back onto the bed, getting snugly.

"Gran, I just saw the Coliseum," I said, enthusiastically.

"You're in Rome, oh Sookie. Take pictures," Gran said.

"Oh, I have. Eric made sure I had every single angle."

"Oh, is Eric your tour guide?"

I opened my mouth, at a loss of what to say. Eric exited the bathroom. If my tour guide looked like him, I would not have been able to even look at the scenery. I was already sort-of used to him, but if I had stumbled upon him showing me the Coliseum, I would have been at a loss of what to take a picture of as my main priority.

"Sookie?"

"Oh, no, he isn't," I found myself saying. Eric looked at me, wondering if I was talking about him. He began unpacking his things.

"Oh, who is he?"

"This guy," I answered dumbly, not really thinking. Eric had taken off his shirt, you see.

"This guy? What do you mean? Sookie, who is he?" I had piqued Gran's interest. It was probably because she suspected something was up with me for weeks now and was finally getting close as to what it may be.

I couldn't tell Gran about Eric on the phone! "Oh well, I think you'll meet him."

"Meet him?" Gran was truly perplexed.

"Soon."

"Soon?" Gran gasped.

"Soon?" Eric's gaze snapped to mine. "What are you saying, Sookie? Me?" He moved closer, looking absurdly handsome when he was confused.

"Is that him? Did I just hear, this Eric? Sookie who is he?" Gran stressed. Oh boy, stupid, dumb pregnant brain.

"He is my..." I looked at Eric, completely lost as to what he was. He was more than my boyfriend. Eric looked just as clueless as me. "I'll be home soon, Gran."

Eric's jaw dropped open, looking a cross between hurt, confused and angry. "What?" Eric said. "Sookie, what are you doing?"

"I'll be home soon and I'll be bringing Eric. We have news for you," I found myself babbling, feeling overwhelmed by the two of them throwing so many questions at me.

"I'm going to America?" Eric asked, looking a bit relieved now that he knew I wasn't just going back home without telling him.

"Sookie," Gran hedged. I could hear the nerves and the doubt in her tone.

"Gran, don't worry about it. I'll be seeing you soon enough."

"Oh, when?" she asked slowly.

"Soon," I said. "A week or so," I added, not really sure how accurate that time frame was. I attempted at distracting my Gran with more information about my travels, but it was strained now. She was worried and confused, not that I blamed her. Eric sat on the edge of the bed, silent. When I said goodbye to my grandmother, Eric turned to me.

"I'm going to your home?" he asked.

I leaned forward, closer to him. "I can't tell my Gran over the phone. I have stuff back home. I have to go there first."

Eric nodded. "Yes, you're right. Okay. We'll be going to your home. I don't remember the name."

"Bon Temps."

"French?"

"Yep."

"Do you speak French there?"

"Some of us," I shrugged. "Are you okay with this?" I asked, gauging his reaction.

He brushed my hair behind my ear, smiling gently. "Yes, I am excited."

**Scenario...**

**Person #1: What are you doing?**

**Person #2: I'm just leaving a review for this story.**

**Person #1: Oh, why?**

**Person #2: It makes the author's really happy. I'm not sure why, but I'm going to go with it! A happy author is what I want!**

**Person #1: That is very wise, I will follow through with your theory...**

**Narrator: The moral of this story is to review for the desperate, salivating author who has no life but to wait by the computer for each review.  
**


	13. Venice

**AN: ALRIGHT MY PAPOOSES...**

**1. Support Stacie. Remember bidding starts this Friday. I wrote half of this chapter from Eric's POV, so if you win the Support Stacie I'll write it for you. Also, there are the days in Prague and Bern that I can easily write for you too if you bid and win! Of course, you can ask me to write about Eric riding a donkey for a professional living and Sookie is the donkey cleaner and I would...whatever floats your boat. IT'S A GOOD CAUSE MES PETITES. **

**2. The next chapter is the last one. The sequel will be called _Baby, Let's Play House_. **

**3. YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING AMAZING! MY GOD! HOW DID YOU END UP SO COOL!? Really! HUH!?  
**

_"I have for the first time found what I can truly love–I have found you. You are my sympathy–my better self–my good angel–I am bound to you with a strong attachment. I think you good, gifted, lovely: a fervent, a solemn passion is conceived in my heart; it leans to you, draws you to my centre and spring of life, wrap my existence about you–and, kindling in pure, powerful flame, fuses you and me in one."_  
- Charlotte Brontë,_ Jane Eyre_

Chapter 13: Venice

I felt a hand lightly caressing my bare stomach. It was a nice way to wake up. I turned my head over to where I knew Eric was and saw his lean form curved toward me, his head at an odd angle as he examined my belly.

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for the baby," he responded.

"Do you have x-ray eyes?"

He sighed, lifting his head and looking me in the eye. "No," he sounded disappointed by that. He was silent for a moment, and I was pretty sure I knew what he was going to say next, as he slithered up beside my body. "Will you fuck me? The lighting is perfect for it." He nodded at the window where the morning sun was streaming with a soft glow over our bodies stretched on the bed. His proposal made me laugh.

"Don't you want to just wake up slowly?" I asked him, imagining a nice, sleepy wake-up where we lay and snuggle for a while.

"We can make love slowly," he countered, his eyes twinkling with the prospect of any form of sex, whether it was fast, slow, hard, kinky, lazy, challenging, standing, sitting, laying – anything. Either way, his erection was pointedly poking my ribs. I giggled. It was very flattering that he constantly wanted sex. I wanted it just as much as him too. It was also nothing short of a miracle that I hadn't woken up nauseous this morning. "We can snuggle after. I'll snuggle you for hours if you want," he added. His hips, maybe involuntarily, thrust into my side. I gave him an amused look as he put his face at the crook of my neck, his breath making me shiver. "Fuck me," he groaned.

Who was I to say no? He was the sexiest man ever. I angled my body so that he would loom over me. When his large frame was above me, I sunk further into the mattress, my heart jumping up to my throat, eager for him to be inside me. I just wanted it so bad. He pushed our bodies flush together, our warmth radiating between us. I sighed, content. "Fuck, Sookie," he groaned. My heart jumped erratically at his tone. He had the sexiest voice ever. His skin was so hard, and so smooth, silky. His knees pushed my legs apart, and he settled between them, our heat encased between our two swollen parts, begging to touch. His hands went under my knees and pushed my legs up to my chest, I gasped at the angle he could get to inside me. "Get a pillow," he rasped. He was staring at my spread legs, with a hungry look. I was dripping wet. I grabbed a pillow, desperate for him to be inside me. Oh dear lord, this man. "Lift your hips," he ordered. My eyes nearly rolled in the back of my head at his tone. I used my arms to lift and dragged it under my bottom. This was better. Oh please, get inside me you sexy Swede. "Another." Oh yes, please.

Once I was settled with two pillows under me, I gasped his name in anticipation. I was immensely excited for him to be inside me. He was carrying through with his promise to make love to me slowly. It was tortuous. I was very awake and snuggling was so far from my mind right now. I wanted to be thoroughly fucked, and I never thought I'd think or feel that before him. His strained, muscles were evident on either side of my head as he hovered over me on all fours. He removed a hand and grabbed his dick, positioning it at my center. I let out a stream of noises I had no idea what to call. I bucked my hips, just as he pushed into me, right away hitting my spot. I sucked in air, my muscles clenching his length. He paused, gauging my reaction before kissing me. I moved my hips, urging him to continue, impatiently.

"Eric, oh please, baby, move," I begged. His length pulled out slowly, my muscles contracting around him, not wanting him to leave. He closed his eyes briefly from the sensations. He loved eye contact. He quivered above me, and it made me have the same reaction from watching him. He refocused and pushed in me, to the hilt. Being filled by his massive erection, had my mind spinning and I wondered how I could ever have thought what I had before him was sex. _This_ was gourmet sex. The best of the best. I wanted it to go on forever. Our chests touched and the soft graze of his skin on my nipples had me moan. He bent his neck and took a breast into his mouth. I was not quiet with my appreciation. His hand palmed my other, neglected breast. He was moving in and out of me at the most dizzying pace, his length so big and my pussy was so intent on keeping him inside, stroking tortuously. "Kiss me," I said, desperate for his lips. He left my breasts and gave attention to my puckering lips, his length pumping into me, my thighs locked against his hips. My nails were digging into his back, strangely, I was hoping I drew blood.

Our tongues were battling with dominance. Every time he geared up to slam into me, I made sure my hips met him. Our pace was driving me wild with desire, and my body was begging for an orgasm. I wanted this to last though. His hand wove in my hair and the tug had my walls clamp around him dangerously ready to release.

"Wait!" I cried. He froze, looking surprised. I hated that he wasn't inside me at this point. I quickly pushed the pillows away, falling off the bed, and then I manoeuvred under him onto my stomach.

"Oh yes," he murmured, picking up my hips. I squealed, wiggling my bottom to get back inside me and fast, dammit! I scrambled to my knees, and he pushed his length back into me where he belonged. I cried out.

He began muttering in Swedish again, rapidly; I may have heard my name. "Fuck!" he said at the end. He was leaning against my back, his weight and his inner strokes, had my limbs shaking, gearing to collapse. His grip on my hips was perfect, and I only wanted him to hold me tighter.

"Eric!" I sobbed, thrusting back on him. He plunged into my center a few more times before stopping. He pushed me down, and I easily fell onto my stomach. I looked over my shoulder at him, wondering what he could possibly do next. He slid his hand under my stomach and I was on my back, gazing up at his magnificent form. He was like a God. His chest had sheen of sweat, his hair damp against his forehead – I wanted to brush it back. Our eyes locked. I was panting. He moved over my body, never touching it, except with our lips. I pushed at his hair, gripping it, feeling the excitement of continuing our romp. I lifted a leg and locked it around his waist, lifting my hips off the bed, my ankles tangled behind his back, digging into his tail bone. I felt his throbbing length, between us and I managed to position him at my nub, I moved his tip around until he was back inside me. We both lost our breath.

I sucked on his tongue. I broke away and saw his eyes closed with the feelings. I kissed his eyelids. I was suspended in the air, moving on his rock hard member, wanting to have a better grip of the situation.

"Roll over," I said, as nice as air sex was, I wanted this now. He did so right away. The bed jumped us slightly. I gripped his hips between my thighs and started to move, in control, no longer in gravity's mercy. He felt so amazing, and he always managed to hit the right spot. He was gifted.

"Sookie," he made a guttural sound. I moaned at his heavy voice. It was like sex for my ears. I was gasping at any form of air I could get in my body, desperate to breathe, but even more so for an orgasm. Watching his face contort into agonizing pleasure, I had a strong urge to bite. He shouted when I bit into his shoulder and I tasted blood on my lips as I sucked on the puncture wounds my teeth made. I kissed him and he quickly began thrusting into me faster, I cried out as my release thundered into me like a train and I was done, Eric shuddered under me and I fell onto his chest, completely sated.

Oh, wow. I took a couple seconds to breathe regularly again. My body was full of energy. I wanted him back inside me. I looked up at him, beaming. He was peacefully withdrawn, just basking. He looked happy. I moved up his body, and kissed his lips.

"Are you up for another round?" I asked eagerly.

His brows furrowed, but I could tell he was unable to move any part of his body at the moment. That was a pretty intense orgasm.

"No," he uttered. I pouted, feeling the desire to have sex again, overwhelming. "Give me a minute," he said gruffly, his accent prominent. I liked that I incapacitated him. It felt nice. I sat up, staring down at him, my fingers playing with the soft blond curls on his chest; he had just enough hair there. He was just perfect, an Adonis. His eyes wandered over my body. "Come to me, Sookie," he mumbled. He looked as if he was about to pass out.

If he wanted me, he had to get me. I shook my head. "You come to me," I teased. As I stared down at his blue eyes, which looked lighter this morning, I was reminded, oddly of Gran. Normally I wouldn't connect the two, but today, I remembered Gran. "Hey!" I started. Thinking about Gran reminded me that I had to tell her about me and Eric, which reminded me about Bill, who was now back in Bon Temps... "You think Bill will tell Gran about me before I get home?" I asked, suddenly feeling panicked, as the thought crossed my mind. Maybe Bill was so bitter that he would actually do such an awful thing.

I looked at Eric for comfort. "Maybe," he groaned, trying to lift his hands to grab my breasts.

Maybe? Should I call Gran. "No!" I said stubbornly. "No! She can't know! _I _have to tell her! Oh, Eric, oh no!" I swung my leg over him and was on the ground, racing to the bathroom door.

Staring at the toilet made me want to do a victory dance for not feeling nauseous this morning. But the thought of Bill telling Gran...urgh. I decided to brush my teeth. Why would Bill do such an awful thing? I was pregnant for Godssake! I put a hand to my stomach. It was weird getting used to the baby, but the more I thought about it, the more excited I got. I smiled for a moment until I imagined Gran calling me up with the knowledge that I had gotten pregnant by one of two guys and I was planning on living in Stockholm. Oh God!

"Sookie!" I heard Eric. I left the bathroom, still brushing away, vigourously, at my teeth.

"If Bill tells Gran, I will never forgive him," I told him with a mouthful of tooth paste. I headed back into the washroom to spit.

"Sookie, come back to me," he shouted. I really wanted to. "I will snuggle you now!" That man knew how to say the right thing to get me back into bed.

I exited the bathroom again. I looked at him, and at the moment, I was only reminded of Bill. Which I _hated_. "Can you believe him?" The anger of thinking of Bill with Eric, was overpowering my desire to accompany him in bed. "I can't believe he'd do that! He _knows_ my Gran!" I was getting teary eyed now. "He _knows_ what that information would do to her! What an asshole!" I screeched, locking myself in the bathroom so Eric wouldn't see me cry. He'd seen enough of that by now.

I finished off my teeth and began to wash my face. Stupid Bill. Would I ever get over him and just let things between us be? I wanted to. I wanted to just forget about what he had done and the connection we still had until the paternity test was done and over with. I knew Bill could still be the father. And what if he was? Oh God. I felt awful at the moment. Thinking about leaving Eric behind in Stockholm and returning to Bon Temps where I'd have scheduled visits with Bill so he could take our kid for a couple days a week. That sounded like hell. What about Eric? Would he still want me? I know he said he'd adopt the baby, but was that possible? Would Bill allow it?

"My lover," his voice broke through my troubled thoughts. My heart warmed at his tone. I brought the facecloth with me when I left the bathroom again.

"Eric," I said, feeling the lump rise in my throat. I wasn't going to cry. I wasn't going to cry.

His eyes were begging with me. "Come to me," he said. I tossed the cloth onto the night stand and jumped over his body, resting my head on his back, loving his warm, his strength. I sighed, feeling better just touching him. My leg was thrown across his and his perfect ass was right there for the pinching. I did so. He looked at me, his face amused. "You have a nice bum," I complimented him. It felt awesome too.

He rolled over onto his back, pushing me to the side a bit. His penis was at half-mass now. "Let's fuck," he said, his tone husky. Oh so _now_ he wanted to? My mind was a worrying mess about what was going on in Bon Temps right now.

I bit my lower lip, not meeting his eye. "I'm thinking about Gran."

He paused for a second before he reached out and caressed my cheek, his blue eyes warm, and comforting. "My Sookie," he said in a gentle, calming voice. "If Bill tells your Gran, I will kill him."

Why don't I doubt him? I smiled weakly, putting a hand to his chest. "That's...sweet, but don't," I said seriously.

"I know how."

"Oh well," I looked away, unsure how to take that. "You know how?"

He nodded.

Did I even want to know?

"I can kill him with my hands," he held them out, and I saw their size. My eyes widened.

"Um. Okay," I said, feeling my heart leap, because it was scary and sexy at the same time. Oh, what was wrong with me? "Is that what they teach in the schools in Stockholm?"

He shook his head. "I was in the Marines."

My eyes widened. "See, I don't know anything about you!" I exclaimed. I tried to get off the bed for space, but he held my wrist pulling me back to him, nestling me tight against his chest. I tried to push away but he had a firm grip with his hands of death.

"It is required in Sweden," he explained smoothly. "I was only doing it for two years before I knew I didn't want to continue."

I wasn't so eager to get away anymore. "So they taught you how to kill a man with your bare hands?"

"Yes, and more," he smiled.

"Did you...fight?"

"It's Sweden, nobody fights Sweden," he laughed.

"Oh," I mumbled. I cuddled up to his side, letting out a breath, thinking over everything. Bill, Gran, Eric. His hand was on my back and went down to my bottom, where he squeezed it like I had done to his moments ago. "What are you doing?" I asked, a smile creeping onto my lips.

"Don't you want to fuck?"

"We just did."

"I'm ready again."

I smiled. Bill could never go again so quickly after. Eric was older too! "Um," I said, crawling on top of him. He reached under my bottom, grabbing hold of his cock, angling it to my center, I slid down on him, and we sighed.

"You're so fucking tight, min Älskling," he uttered, roughly. He started rambling in his own language while I moved slowly against his length, my body flat against his. I felt tired now.

"Mmm," was all I could utter. He felt so good inside me, he hit the right spot and I jerked to life.

He said something to me, which I think was supposed to be an order, but it was in Swedish.

"Huh?" I said, unable to form words, I was panting, my orgasm close.

"Sit up." I did as he said and he joined me up here, crossing his legs underneath me, shifting me so that his erection hit a nice spot inside. I moaned, gripping his shoulders, my knees on the bed, I moved up and down on him. He began suckling my breasts, gripping my ass, his finger, dipping below, to enter me as well. He grunted noises, curses. I came hard and he kept going. "Sookie," he said each time he thrust into me. I quivered in his hold, he continued.

Suddenly he stopped, and pulled me off him. I was too relaxed, my limbs like jelly, to complain. He sat up on his knees and told me to turn around on my knees. He held me up and positioned his length, going in from behind. I was up against his chest, panting at him re-entering me, stretching me. He turned my head and we kissed. His hands on my hips as he thrust into me. Our height was a bit of a challenge, but he knew how to make it work, I just enjoyed the ride. My lips were at his ear, as he bent his neck over my shoulder, watching our joining, from the front. He hissed. "Fuck Sookie, I love you," he said in English.

"I love you," I gasped, biting his earlobe. This was new, this was wonderful. His rock hard chest, pressed against my back, the lovely angle he was reaching from behind, while we were on our knees, his size, his kisses against my shoulder, his eyes erotically watching us join and re-join. The hand on my hip, reached down and rubbed my nub hard. I cried out into his ear, and he shouted too. I was so close. "Eric," I cried. I was slamming onto him hard, just as he pumped into me forcefully. Our shouts, grunts and pants filling the hotel room until we both exploded. Eric moaning and I, losing my breath. We fell forward, Eric on top of me. I laughed, deliriously.

He rolled us over, with me still against his back, my bottom pressed into his flaccid penis.

"You will kill me," he stated.

I giggled.

I insisted I take a shower before we head out into the beautiful day Venice was providing us with. He grumbled, but agreed. I got ready while he went in for his own shower and then we were off into the sun. I wasn't sure I could handle anymore sex today. I was exhausted. Eric held my hand as we exited the hotel. We walked by the canals, I carefully avoided being too close to them. They looked murky, but it was nice. It smelled a bit funny though. It was so beautiful that I had to let go of Eric's hand and snap away with my camera. I had a light sweater on, the day quite chilly despite the warm sun.

He had to remind me to keep moving and I flashed away, truly excited. I think Italy was my favourite. It was so beautiful here and in Rome. I sighed wistfully trying to drink it all in with my eyes and camera. We walked further and got some gelato, which was the only time when I wasn't taking pictures.

We reached a small bridge and there was a gondola underneath, I continued over when Eric snatched my hand and pulled me back.

"What?" I asked him confused.

"We must go on the gondola," he beamed.

"Um. No," I said quickly. "Moving on!" I turned back around, for a second, and Eric spun me to face him.

"This is Venice. They are here because the city is full of water. This man here," he pointed at the hopeful looking Italian gondola steerer. "He needs our money. He probably lives under a bridge."

The man scrunched up his nose. He understood English. I saw Eric flash him a wink.

"What? That is rude, Eric. Let's go on. I don't want to ride in the gondola!"

"Why not?" Eric pulled me back. I frowned, not really wanting to share this.

"I don't like boats, alright," I huffed, looking away from his face. I knew he was grinning. I didn't want to see the glint in his eye. I should have kept that fact about myself a secret.

He gripped my waist and lifted me off my feet. "Eric!" I screeched. He took me down the stairs below the bridge to the man waiting by the gondola.

"We would like a ride, signore," Eric said plopping me in. I screeched being in the gondola by myself. He sat down behind me, rocking the boat.

"Oh my God!" I held onto the side for dear life. Eric wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tight against his chest. "Oh my God," I repeated.

"Drive!" Eric shouted, as soon as the gondola steerer got in. We began to move. I cried out, terrified. "Nothing will happen, Sookie," Eric laughed. "Look, min Sötnos, we are under a bridge." The light darkened for a moment. I closed my eyes tight, pushing myself back against Eric. I hated the rocking of the boat.

"I'm going to barf on you."

"Sing to the signora, please?" Eric asked. The gondola man began to sing in a low voice, which I'm sure was very beautiful but I couldn't care less. Eric sighed, relaxed. "This is lovely. We should have done it at night."

"I hate you," I said through my teeth.

"Do you think I'd let you drown?"

I didn't answer him. I held onto his arms, digging my nails in, I hope it hurt.

"I wouldn't. Ouch, my love," he muttered in my ear. He was trying seduce me with his husky voice, but I was too close to death to feel any favourable reaction. "I will swim you to safety. I will try and not get your hair wet."

"I don't care about that! Eric get me off, please!" I begged.

"This is picture time. But your eyes are closed. Hand me your camera."

"No! Just hold me!" I pushed my face into his chest, holding onto him tighter. "If we tip, I will kill you."

It was silent, the gondola man singing over our fight. Could he shut up? Eric squeezed me in his muscled arms before he began to teeter back and forth rocking the boat.

I screamed, Eric laughed. "You are mean!" I felt as if my throat would close up and I'd die. Or fall into the gross canal.

"Signor, please do not rock my gondola."

"I'll pay you another seventy-five Euros, if you flip us over," Eric called out.

"Eric!"

"I'm kidding, Sookie," he hushed me, shaking with mirth. It felt as if this gondola ride was never ending. The gondola man sang a beautiful Italian song, but I was still tense. Eric whispered the translation in my ear.

"You know what he's saying?" I interrupted his soft murmur.

"Shh," Eric continued. I felt myself relax slightly. I still had my eyes closed and finally the gondola man stopped, and so did Eric. He pulled the boat to the staircase that led back up to the main level. Eric pulled us both out, the boat rocking, I gasped in fear before he set me on solid ground. I hugged the wall, while Eric paid.

We held my hand as we went back up the stone steps. When we were on the right level, far from the water, I punched him in the arm.

"You asshole."

"I didn't know you would be scared," he put up his hands. He was unable to hide his smirk though.

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't even stop it."

"It was fun."

"It was not!" I stamped my foot, turning from him sharply.

"Oh, my Sookie."

"Don't sound condescending to me," I snapped over my shoulder. "Arrogant, son-of-a-bitch."

I knew he was following me.

It was late in the afternoon, and I was getting hungry. I really wanted to pull out my camera but that would require Eric having to catch up with me and I wasn't in the mood for that. So, I was forced to just glance at the scenery while I zoomed by angry, and starved. Damn, I was hungry.

The smell of food wafted through the air as I saw a nice restaurant. I couldn't handle it so I walked up to the hostess booth. There was a lovely outdoor patio by the water.

"Hi," I beamed. The lady smiled. "Table for one."

"Two," Eric said coming up behind me.

"No, one," I corrected.

The lady frowned. "One or two?" she asked in her accent.

"One."

"Two."

"This man is stalking me," I said, which in some ways was true. The woman's eyes widened in interest.

Eric talked to the lady in Italian. Stupid man. She looked complacent and nodded, winking at Eric. I wanted to smack her and then kick him.

"With me, signora," she said. I glanced back at Eric, who waved his hand for me to follow the woman. I glared at him and was led to my table. Eric hadn't moved from his spot by the hostess booth. I was seated at a small table that was only for two people. I sighed relieved to being close to some food. The lady came back and led Eric to the small table right in front of me. He sat at the spot that faced me. We were at two separate tables, but were still facing one another.

I gave him my best withering stare and he smiled at me warmly.

I looked pointedly at the menu and realized I didn't know how to read it. My mouth twisted downward. Damn. The waiter came over and he was a good-looking man around my age. For scaring the crap out of me, I was going to be completely childish. I knew I'd hate myself for doing this later, but I was still pissed and punching him did no good.

"Hi," I said pushing my lips back to give the waiter my best smile. I even fluttered my eyelashes, because, why the hell not?

The waiter looked startled. "Signorina, a drink?"

I was going to ask for wine, but remembered the baby. "Just water. Look, I don't know how to read Italian," I shrugged, pressing my breasts out a bit at him. I had cleavage today, and I saw the waiter stare. "Could you help me?" I raised my eyebrows at him hopefully.

This was lame. This was stupid.

I glanced over at Eric. He actually looked calm; his eyes were intent on me and the waiter, however. Damn. Asshole.

"Ah, yes," the waiter actually hardly had an accent. I turned my body to him and opened the menu, pushing an arm under my breasts to make them higher. He leaned over, putting a hand hesitantly on the back of my chair. I leaned into him, breathing on his neck. The waiter shivered, looking around to see if anyone was staring. He somehow missed Eric. I caught him glaring now. His arms crossed, his hands into fists.

Alright, I was done. I didn't like this. I pulled back slightly from the waiter. "Could I just have spaghetti?" I assumed since it was Italy that had to be on every menu.

"My number too?" Oh great, I gave the waiter boy a good amount of confidence now.

"Uh, just lunch, thanks," I said. He winked at me and went to his next table to take another order, which was Eric's. I looked over at him and his eyes were on mine as the waiter asked him what he'd like. Eric responded in clipped tones. The waiter looked disgruntled for having such a rude customer.

"Tell me, my lover," Eric called over to me. I looked at the desert menu. He wasn't loud; he spoke smoothly, a lot more in control than he looked. "How would you like it if I pressed my cock in the face of some woman?"

My eyes widened and I felt my face flush. I hissed at him, "That's not the same thing."

"I'm sure a man's breasts isn't as interesting to a woman. How about my ass?"

He did have a very nice ass. "I stopped, okay," I huffed, pulling the desert menu up to hide my face.

"Will you make it up to me?" he asked.

The waiter came back with my water. I smiled thankfully and he gave me a promising one in return. Oh great. Bad move, Sookie. He put water in front of Eric too. Eric just stared at me, ignoring his server.

"What about you make it up to me?" I said. "You're the one who forced me into that damn gondola."

He arched an eyebrow, a half-smirk on his face. Why did he have to look so sexy, _all the time_? "I will find a way. However, the next time I ask you something, you won't think so much and just feel."

"What? No, that feels as if I'm walking into a trap."

"If I could, I'd trap you between my legs forever, my lover." I blushed, looking away. "You belong there."

"I have other talents," I felt offended.

"Yes, you do," he said it so sensually, that I felt it all the way to my center.

"Stop," I closed my eyes, feeling goose bumps.

"You say that a lot, you don't mean it."

"You're impossible," I scolded, sipping my water, needing to cool my dry throat. I had to sit there subjected to Eric's stare, which was passionately insistent as payback, I'm sure. I wouldn't switch to his table, and I'm thankful he didn't to mine.

I ate lunch, trying to brush off the advances of the misdirected waiter. Alright, that was my fault. When I was done I got the second phone number from the second waiter of my trip. Eric finished the same time and I paid for mine and him his. We left the restaurant and I sighed, handing Eric the phone number. I watched him rip it up and toss it onto the sidewalk. I wasn't in the mood to talk about littering.

I continued walking ahead of him when he jumped up behind me, his hands on my waist. "So will you do something fun with me tonight?"

"Yes, I will," I said, not in the mood to fight anymore. He obviously wasn't either.

"Look over there," he pointed away and I saw across the canal a beautiful church that was lit up with many lights and flowers along the side, looking as if it was about to host a party in the setting sun. "It's a wedding. The reception will be starting soon. Let's go."

"We weren't invited," I frowned.

"Ah, we will sneak. Let's get costumes."

"What?" my mouth hung open as he grasped my hand and led me through the busy, narrow street. I let him direct us into a shop that was very cramped and elaborately bright and full of clothes.

Eric took us to the counter and started talking to the overdone woman, fast in Italian. He spoke it better than he conveyed. The woman nodded and left from behind the counter, flicking her wrist for us to follow.

By the time we were all costumed up, me in a tight white dress that would be far too small to wear when the baby actually grew, and silvery wings and Eric in a black ensemble with a black cape, black gloves and a black mask. Eric paid, and I didn't even want to know the price. Especially since the lady insisted on slapping glitter on my face and putting my hair half up.

"Now we are in wedding attire," Eric grinned. I saw his blue eyes dancing beyond his mask.

"I've never been to a wedding like this," I said.

"Oh, they like to have fun in Venice," he bounded down the street with me running after him, our hands together. I laughed as we walked around the canal, over a bridge and to the church which had hundreds of little lights glowing in the dusk setting. The sky was gorgeous colours of red, yellow, pink, orange, blue, purple. This was a beautiful wedding ceremony.

Eric was right; he managed us to slip past the gate and into the patio behind the church where the party was swinging next to the water, people with masks and costumes, celebrating a marriage.

We blended into the crowd, easily enough. There was music playing and people drinking. I sort of wish I could have a glass of wine, but thought differently as I put a hand onto my stomach.

The party was really fun. We danced and ate the appetizers and celebrated the wedding of Alexandria and Dominic.

These Italians knew how to party. The costumes were well done and well thought out. I laughed when there was a mock fight between a man in a dog mask and another in a cat mask. We swirled and danced under the twinkling stars, having one of the best nights ever.

"I will be back," Eric said, and kissed my forehead. I smiled and went over to the ledge, leaning against the rail and looking across the water, the moon making its way high into the sky. Venice was just as beautiful as I thought it would be.

Being alone, here in Venice had me thinking about my life. It was rather cheesy, but I was thinking about my baby, about Eric, about Bill, about Gran and about how it might all turn out. I put a hand to my stomach, feeling its swell. It wasn't big, but I could feel its growth. Someday, I'd have a bump, then a balloon.

Eric sidled up next to me. He leaned against the rail and I smiled at him warmly. He looked beautiful in the light, the shimmer from the water, the soft orange glow from the party. I couldn't imagine being here, experiencing all this without Eric. He changed my life and I never wanted to go back.

"I've been thinking," he began. You and I both, buddy. "You will say yes to what I'm about to say?"

I remembered him mentioning that during lunch. "I think I said something about a trap?" I reminded him.

"What do you think I will trap you with?" he asked, feigning innocence. Okay, what the hell did he have up his sleeve?

"What is it?" I asked, feeling wary.

He leaned forward, gently cupping my face, his lips brushed against mine, his scent filling my senses, his presence, overwhelming. I held onto his neck and he pulled me close. I stood on tip toes as we embraced, ignoring everything but each other. His mouth was purposeful against my lips and I deepened it, wanting him to touch my tongue. He complied, moaning into my mouth. Was this all he had in mind? I would gladly participate in this trap. He finally pulled away, giving my mouth one last kiss.

"I want you to marry me," he murmured, looking back into my eye, the lights reflecting his sapphire gaze. I gasped, finding it hard to breathe.

"What?" I whispered in disbelief. I didn't want anyone to intrude on this moment.

"Marry me, Sookie," he breathed, kissing me persuasively. My hand tangled in his hair, relishing in his mouth, this man had pull over me. "Marry me," he said against my lips. "So, we can fuck everyday for the rest of our lives, so I can see your smile on all my bad days, so I can do everything in my power to make you happy when you are not," his accent was husky, thick, it was nearly unintelligible. "I want this. I need this. I love this, you, the baby...be with me."

He resumed our kiss after his breathless, passionate whispers. For good measure, he squeezed my ass. I smiled against his lips.

"You are crazy, Eric," I told him.

"I know," he kissed my cheek, my nose, my lips again. "I have a plan too."

"Oh? Will this be the first plan for us since our meeting?"

"We should start. Babies need plans, or else they just roll around uselessly with no stableness," he said. I laughed, confused as to what he was talking about. "Our wedding will be quiet for us. Nobody will know, not even you. It will be a surprise."

"How can you say it's a plan if I don't know about it?"

"It is a surprise plan."

I laughed and he put his mouth to my neck, trailing open mouthed kissed up to my ear. "Marry me, fuck me, love me, Sookie."

"You like to say things in threes," I commented.

"Answer me, my love," he growled, pulling me close.

I knew my answer. The moment he asked, I knew. "Yes," I said. He pulled back, to search my face before he gave any reaction. He saw my easy smile, my bright eyes and the biggest, happiest grin I've ever seen broke his features. He lifted me up and kissed me, hard.

I couldn't stop laughing.

**Once upon a time, there lived a little reader, who read so many many fanfiction. She didn't know what to do when she finished a chapter, until one day the green REVIEW button told her what to do. After that day, she reviewed every story including THIS ONE, including THIS CHAPTER. And you know what? She felt good. She knew she made the author feel good too? So from that day onward she REVIEWED all the chapters in the world. Including this one....**


	14. Athens

**AN: I have a few things to address for this chapter before we begin the end of the beginning (did that make sense?)**

**1. A little shout-out to Pilot!Eric from Lubadub's fic _Terminal Attraction_. That's what inspired what occurs below...**

**2. I have two LOVELY banners created by sapfirerose and smitten kitten for this story in my profile. Check them out, I adore them. **

**3. The woman at the end who cries and likes flowers, is a cameo by the lovely !!! OOOOOOH!**

**4. SUPPORT STACIE TONIGHT, MARCH 26 AT MIDNIGHT! (Or March 27, however you want to see it) BID ON ME AND I WILL WRITE YOU A STORY OF YOUR VERY OWN! IT'S FOR A GOOD CAUSE, MY PAPOOSES!!**

**5. Check out the very awesome "The Sookieverse" www (dot) thesookieverse (dot) com. It's run by lovely ladies who write and support fanfiction! GO TO THAT SITE NOW, please :)! **

**6. All the details on Athens in this chapter were contributed by svmaddict who helped me with any questions I had for her. She gave me so much information and I just couldn't put it all in! I'm incredibly thankful for her patience and willingness to help me with the details! **

**7. I just wrote a one-shot called _This One's a Happy Story, _check it out and leave some review love!**

**8. This is the last chapter and I'll be starting the sequel A.S.A.P. Look out for _Baby, Let's Play House_ coming to you soon!**

**9. This chapter sucks. I hate it. I'm so so so sorry, it bitch slapped me up and down main street.**

**

* * *

  
**

_"When did we see each other face-to-face? Not until you saw into my cracks and I saw into yours. Before that, we were just looking at ideas of each other, like looking at your window shade but never seeing inside. But once the vessel cracks, the light can get in. The light can get out."_  
- John Green, _Paper Towns_

Chapter 14: Athens

I hate to say we hardly left the hotel room for the next few days in Venice. We were in a beautiful, historical city and all we could think to do was have sex. There were a couple times when I'd almost get us to the door before we were stumbling backwards to the wall, the couch, the floor...whatever was closer. To say I was addicted to sex was becoming more and more plausible. Was it just the pregnancy hormones or Eric? I was going to say it was a healthy mixture of the two considering it was always me and him who made the decision to go for another round and not some taunting inner demon, I think. Sleep, sex and food – that's what our days consisted of.

We were now flying high in the sky from Venice to Athens, which seemed to be shaping up as our last destination.

I was not a good flyer. Especially in these small planes across Europe. The stewardess' weren't very attentive and just sat gossiping outside the cockpit. Nobody seemed to care though. They just prayed for the flight to be over. I held onto Eric's hand tight, while he was completely at ease, sleeping soundly.

I couldn't handle this anymore, my teeth were chattering, my stomach was churning. We should have taken the train, but it was too big of a distance and we would have been cramped on it for almost a full twenty four hours. I didn't want to puke. I just wanted to distract myself from the headache-inducing flight.

I was surprised that Eric wasn't wide awake with the way I was squeezing his hand. I guess it was good practice for us in labour.

I needed Eric to distract me or I was going to hurl and that was the last thing I wanted to do, hunched over in the small cubicle for the rest of the flight. I nudged him. A huge bout of turbulence jolted us and I held onto Eric's arm. He straightened up, looking completely calm.

I watched his features when the plane settled slightly. "Can you talk to me? I'm not feeling good. Distract me from this awful ride."

He nodded slowly, blinking rapidly, waking himself up. "Okay. Which dessert do you prefer?"

A flare of irritation at the idiotic question, overwhelmed me. "Really?" I snapped.

"I enjoy ice cream," his response was.

I rolled my eyes, not relaxed by this conversation.

"Don't pregnant woman want sweets?"

"Shut up," I said, feeling beyond annoyed with his talking, even though I had woken him up.

He sighed heavily. "What will settle you?" Honestly, the first thing that came to mind was sex. That couldn't be done now, could it?

Could it?

I looked at him, and I saw him watch a stewardess walk by. I hoped he wasn't staring at her ass. He was! I hit him hard against the chest. He looked at me his brows furrowed.

"What?" he whispered.

"You were staring at her ass," I hissed.

"It was in my face!" he hissed back. I glared at him and he looked none too pleased with my current attitude. Alright, so we were on each other's nerves today.

Maybe it was because we hadn't had sex in over twenty four hours. We were desperate for it, but with me puking most of yesterday and us having to get up early to catch our flight, it hardly left enough time to do so. And I realized I really wanted to fuck him. I was irritated with him, I was scared of this plane ride and I was horny. I also felt fat today and needed reassurance – it did not help that he just stared at another woman.

It seemed like back by the toilets were rather deserted, everyone firm in their seats, the stewardess' giggling up at the front. I unbuckled my seat belt. He looked at me his eyebrows raised.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I said quietly. "Come to me in two minutes." He gave me an odd look but I continued anyway. God these cubicles were awful. It didn't smell _that_ bad at least. I closed myself in, feeling restrained. I could only imagine how small this would be with Eric in here too.

I didn't wait long but when he squeezed himself into the restroom with me, I couldn't help but feel impatient. He looked at me awkwardly, his shoulders hunched up.

"What are we doing?"

"I want a distraction. I'm horny. Have sex with me," I said. I went for his pants and started to unbuckle. He didn't make a move. "Fuck me."

I heard him huff. "Oh, alright." Like it was a big inconvenience. Were we already barrelling into being an old married couple? "I can't move a lot," he informed me.

"Just lift me," I said, not looking at him. I was wearing a dress and I was guessing that on a subconscious level I was wearing it for easy access. His pants were down and he was only half-erect. I rubbed him and I knew he was watching me. I glanced up at him and saw his eyes twinkling with delight and his erection grew in my hand.

"Oh my lover," he sang, swiftly picking me up. I squished my legs around his waist and he pushed me against the sink. "Ow, this isn't roomy."

"Shh," I said.

"They don't care," he muttered gruffly, the heady shadow of lust taking over his features. I reached between us and positioned his cock at my already wet folds. We groaned as he pushed into me.

"You're too big," I muttered, judging his size in the small washroom.

"Yeah, I am," he said, pumping into me. I didn't mean his dick, but that was big too. I bit my lower lip to contain any loud noises that may escape. It felt so good to have him back inside me. I put my mouth on his neck moaning against it, making a raspberry when I needed to. I heard him laugh slightly, bending his neck as if he were ticklish. We tried to be quiet but when he'd thrust into me, he'd grunt and my leg would hit the sink painfully.

It was pretty hot though.

"Stop," I said in his ear. He did so, not sure what I meant. I heard someone get into the washroom about a foot away. I giggled. We froze for a minute before Eric turned us and sat on the sink.

"Ride me," he said, my knees pressed into the small counter, which hurt.

"Wait until their gone," I muttered, trying to shift comfortably.

He shook his head and gripped my waist urging me on. "Fuck me, please, Sookie," he groaned loud. I put a hand over his mouth trying to stop from laughing. "Now!" he said, muffled. I don't think he understood just how un-sound proof these things were. I could hear the person peeing in the parallel washroom. He bucked his hips and my tongue bled from sinking my teeth into it, avoiding making noise. I put my hands on his shoulders and complied with his impatience. He groaned loudly and I covered his mouth once again.

I had my lips against his temple as we panted through our synchronization. I may have made a squeak that had alarmed someone because a flight attendant was knocking on our door.

"Scusi," said the voice.

Eric answered in Italian, his arms around me. He thrust into me to prove the point that he was going to fuck me until we were finished and nothing was going to stop him. The knocking was more urgent and I even heard fumbling with opening the door. I saw my reflection in the mirror and the back of Eric's head. The door was jiggling.

"Eric," I murmured. He pulled his hands away from my waist and put them on my cheek forcing my eyes on him.

"Shh."

"This isn't nice anymore," I said as I found my body rising and falling without my consent. Eric's eyes fluttered at the feeling – he hadn't lost his hard-on at all. The danger and the size of him had me shaking silently as I was hit with my orgasm. For good measure, Eric came loudly. What an asshole.

I pulled myself off him, making sure I had good footing, feeling nervous about being confronted by the angry flight attendants. Eric caught my expression.

"They can't throw us off the plane," he reasoned, doing up his pants. I nodded and he exited first, blocking me from their view. His massive height and his good lucks stunned the two lady attendants speechless. "Hello, beauties," he winked at them. I pinched his ass, annoyed. He grinned over his shoulder at me and snatched my hand leading us to our seats without a word.

***

As soon as we were off the plane an hour later, I was desperate to find a washroom. Eric waited for our luggage while I dashed off. I attended to basic human needs, spending a bit more time, vainly, in front of the mirror. I mean, I hadn't exactly gained a bunch of weight over the past few days, but I definitely _felt_ rounder today. This dress just looked like a tent on me, and my cleavage looked all wrong, and my hair...I shuddered at my appearance having a strong desire to change into something more flattering but knew it was hopeless until we got to the hotel.

I left the communal washroom and saw Eric with our luggage talking to a blond girl. She was giggling and slapping his arm. He stood rather stiff, smiling and nodding to her advances.

I remembered when Eric mentioned that we were both insanely jealous people. I never thought so before, but I knew for a fact that with Eric, I felt very territorial. I wouldn't even call it jealousy, to me that meant being envious of something that he had with this girl – since he just met her, there wasn't much going on. To me, I'd call this feeling possessiveness, which scared me. Who was I to tell Eric who to talk and who not to talk to? Exactly. I couldn't do that. I just had to stand back helplessly, while the monster caged in my ribs thrashed around with the desire to claw out that bitch's eyes.

I took in a deep, shaky breath, trying to reign in the strong urge to tell her to back the fuck off. I made my way over. Why did I have to look like such a cow today? As I advanced, with Eric's back facing me, the girl noticed my invasion and her eyes narrowed as if to say, 'This is my man, I found him first.' I gritted my teeth, sidling up next to Eric.

He put a hand on my back, playing with the end of my hair, tugging at it, giving a warm smile only for me. He could be so sweet sometimes and such an animal and so annoying and so adorable and so interesting and so attentive – my Eric was like a colour pallet with all his many traits. I loved him a lot.

The girl looked incredibly irritated that the man she had been chatting up seemed to have a girlfriend. Eric went back to the conversation but she seemed too distracted now to enjoy flirting, she grabbed her wheely bag and stalked off.

"What an odd girl," Eric commented, pulling me to his chest, he kissed my forehead. "I found our luggage, min Älskling. It smells funny."

I didn't say anything on my jealousy and from what I could tell nothing led him to believe he'd been flirting with another girl.

I still felt fat.

"Well," I found myself speaking. If I had my regular brain I would have kept my mouth shut, but I was blaming all this on the pregnancy. "Maybe when you get a ring girls will stop flocking you."

I looked up at Eric who had a truly confused expression on his features. He didn't respond though, as we made our way through the crowd.

"Sookie," he said eventually. I gazed up at him. He dropped our bags in the middle of the terminal so his hand could snake into mine and he lifted it to kiss my ring finger. "Perhaps you want a ring?"

"No," I said shakily.

"No?" he asked doubtfully, his eyebrows rose. The bastard slipped my finger into his mouth sucking it hard. He wouldn't let me pull it away and the action was doing things to my body. Finally he slid my hand out of his mouth, nobody noticing that we had stopped so he could do so. My finger was all slimy but I didn't care. I wiped it on his shirt.

"You're dirty," I said disdainfully.

"You like it," he winked, tickling me under my arms. I jumped closer to him and he held me tight laughing, kissing my hair. "I'm sorry I made you jealous."

I could deny it, but I wouldn't. "It's okay," I mumbled against his arm.

"You are delightful when you want to hurt other girls. But, I don't care for them, she wouldn't leave. I was trying to be a good fiancé and wait patiently for you to return to me," he put a finger under my chin and angled my neck so he could lean down and kissed me. My heart thrilled at our upcoming marriage.

"So are we getting married in Athens?"

His eyes widened. "Would you like that?"

"Just wondering," I said slowly, turning from him and continuing through the airport. He followed me hastily, most of our luggage in his arms.

"I can't wait till we're in our hotel room so we can fuck properly. You feel sick?" Only Eric could talk about fucking and vomiting and make it sound damn sexy. "I am horny. Let's find a cab quick or I am going to come in my pants."

I rolled my eyes. I waited patiently, while Eric shifted from foot to foot, anxiously wanting to hail a cab.

"I could just rent a car," he said to me suddenly.

"Why? We're not going to be here long," I reminded him.

He looked frustrated with my response. We were already next in line for a cab when a new one pulled up for the folks in front of us.

"Hiya," Eric said sidling up. He pulled out money. "This is for you if we can have your cab." The two people looked clueless to one another. Eric put it in the man's hand and then opened the trunk piling his stuff into it. I stood by stunned that he was being so careless, when he reached forward and yanked me toward the car, sliding into the cab, pulling me with him. He reached over me and closed the door. "I don't know Greek. They were slow," he explained.

"I already had sex with you on a plane," I said, watching Eric lean forward with the address of our hotel on a piece of paper to give to the driver.

"That was very nice. Surprising too. I like surprises, I hope you do too," he winked. He was referring to the wedding. I didn't respond, but I was highly amused with his eagerness to get to our hotel.

The checking-in took far longer than Eric would have liked. I had to deal with the concierge because my fiancé was near unapproachable, anxiously pacing. Honestly, he was like a teenage boy about to lose his virginity he was so damn excited. At least he wasn't bored with me, yet. I was going to take it as a compliment.

Eric glared at the bellboy the entire way to our room. I rolled my eyes, realizing that today, Eric was set on being very annoying. But, also, he was adorable, sexy and funny – just today, the hormones were in overdrive and even air was aggravating me, and I was normally quite fond and grateful for the element.

I said goodbye to the bellboy, probably my mood wasn't any better than Eric's. The door was closed and Eric had me in his arms walking us backward to the bed.

Hormones also worked well with my libido.

A couple hours later after we were both good and fucked, I was restless to get out into the streets, whereas Eric was passed out, snoring for an afternoon nap.

He had napped on the plane, now here he was, three o'clock, and he was out again. I wasn't going to wait for him to wake up. I left him a note and grabbed my purse, venturing out into Athens, our last stop.

I hated that I had to go out looking fat, but there was not much else I could do.

As I made my way through the lobby, I realized I was hungry, as I saw the nearly empty restaurant just to my right. I walked over to the hostess who could barely speak English. I held out a hand as the number one and she led me to a table. I sat down and gave her a strained smile.

I just wasn't in the mood for humans in general today.

I ordered my food and when it was put in front of me, the smell made my stomach turn. I was hungry, even though my extra-sensitive pregnancy senses were tingling with nausea.

I picked at it slowly, trying to work through it when I glanced up and saw a man at the bar eyeing me. If he planned on talking to me then I was just going to –

He walked over to me.

No, no, no – wasn't I just screaming 'die' with my eyes?

He was a tall man, probably around Eric's height, and was bald. Interested for only a second, I realized that his eyes were purple. Were they contacts? Was he really that self-involved? I just knocked off ten points on this guy's tolerable scale in my head.

"I thought I smelled an American," he said, smiling down at me. Without even asking, he sat in the seat opposite me. Another ten points gone.

"Oh," was all I said.

He reached across the table, his hand open for the taking. I shook it because I was taught manners. "John Quinn, I'm from Las Vegas."

I raised my eyebrows. "Interesting," I said. I didn't want to tell him my name but Gran would have smacked me with a spatula if she was here and I hadn't. "Sookie Stackhouse. Louisiana," I felt like a spy with the way I responded. A headache was fast approaching.

I should have stayed in bed with Eric.

"Cute name," he said, clicking his tongue. Leaning back in his seat, he pointedly flexed his arms to show off his muscles, which were impressive, but it was also gross. I missed my adorable, sexy European fiancé right now. "So, babe, what brings you to Athens?" He waggled his eyebrows as if that was a double entendre.

Oh dear God. I wanted to cry. I shrugged, unable to find the words to deal with this guy.

"You're not much of a talker are you," he leaned forward, bringing his massive arms closer to my face. Why were men such douches? You know, after being annoyed with Eric all day, I _really_ came to appreciate him in this moment. I wanted nothing more than to cry to Eric and try and explain why all men were such jerks.

"I'm just having a bad day," I said, not even bothering to smile. Surely, my glare tipped him off?

"I'll help make it better," he winked.

Nope. It sure didn't.

"How about I guess why you're here. How's that sound?" he asked. Between the food and him – could I barf all over this table? "Business?" I gave him a blank stare. "Pleasure?" The way he said it had my skin crawl. I wasn't going to play this game.

"I'm pregnant," I said. Apparently, to everyone other than Eric, that was a turn-off. Yes! Quinn's character dropped. "My fiancé is upstairs and he's a very angry, possessive Swede who could tear you apart in seconds. Normally, I'm not the kind of girl to go crying to her man to help protect her, but you're impressive muscles are making me think otherwise. I don't want to be picked up. I wanted to have lunch, but the baby is informing me that it smells like shit. Now you can either go now and one of two things will happen – my fiancé will come down and get crazy jealous or I'll barf on you and this food."

Quinn scowled, taking his drink and muttering, "Bitch," as he walked away.

My mood to leave the hotel was ruined.

I found myself crawling back into bed, snuggling up to Eric. He stirred and I felt his hand in my hair. "How long was I sleeping?" he murmured.

"Not long," I mumbled. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to sleep. "Will you cuddle me while I nap?" I yawned, his strokes dragging me into dreams.

"Of course, my lover," he said. And I slept.

When I woke up two hours later, I was surprised to see Eric in a suit standing at the end of the bed. I rubbed the sleep away and took in his appearance. He looked fucking good. Fucking. I wanted to stare at him a while longer and then have him on top of me naked.

"Baby, what are you doing?" I whispered.

"We're getting married. I have a white dress for you."

"Oh well," I buried my face in the pillow. I guess we could have sex afterward, although, I felt awful right now. My mood had lightened at the prospect of sex, but now, leaving the hotel to get married sounded like a mission I was too exhausted to carry out.

"Come on, Sookie!" I glanced at him from under the pillow. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning trying to get his parents out of bed before opening presents. He would be a good Dad.

I rolled onto my back and Eric grabbed my ankles, pulling me to the edge of the bed. I moaned and he made me sit up.

"I should be offended that you're not excited," he said pulling my dress over my head, his palm brushing my breasts just because he could. "But you are pregnant and miserable, so I will be happy for the both of us until you realize that you will be my wife and I will be your husband."

I smiled. Shouldn't I be having a panic attack about getting married? Don't soon-to-be wives and husbands usually feel like their making a mistake beforehand? This just felt like another adventure with Eric. It didn't seem constraining or unnecessary, it felt good.

"I'm not supposed to see you before the wedding," I said softly. He showed me a white dress and I had no idea when he had gotten it. It was simple, pretty – I loved it. "That's nice," I reached out and touched the silky fabric.

"Where would I hide?" he asked me.

I laughed softly. "You are freakishly tall."

"More of me to love," he kissed my forehead. "I have been running around Athens while you sleep."

I frowned. "You said you would cuddle me," I accused, watching him, shiftily.

"I realized you'd like my sneaking more after this night," he beamed, slipping into the bathroom so I could change.

"I have to do my hair and make-up."

"You are perfect, already. You can just leave in the dress."

"No, I can't," I called out to him. "Can you zip me?" He re-entered and his hand stroked my spine (_shivers_) before zipping me up.

"We will have our first sex as husband and wife in a couple hours. I will make it different."

I grinned, turning to face him. "You always make it different."

He smiled. "Thank you," he said as if I complimented his new furniture. I shook my head, feeling absolutely giddy as the seconds ticked by. I went into the washroom, leaving the door open so we could still talk. "You have to be nice to the minister's wife," he informed me.

A few questions troubled me at once. "Wait, what? How are we even getting a marriage certificate so fast?" I frowned, realizing all these things as I brushed my teeth, careful not to get any water on my dress.

"Don't think about that. She might put flowers in your hair. She talked about flowers a lot," Eric said from the other room. "She is setting it up so I don't know how it will be."

Honestly, I was too happy to care. We could have gotten married in a cardboard box and I'd still be deliriously content about my wedding. The thought of Eric being my husband sent a chill down my spine. This was surreal. This was so fast. We got engaged like three days ago.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked, applying some mascara.

He leaned against the doorframe watching me, looking so dashing, so classic in his formal suit. We beamed at each other through the mirror, both anticipating the impending nuptials. How odd, I didn't know him long, but no one, nothing, had made me as happy as he.

"For some time," he shrugged, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"Longer than three days?"

"Mmm," he did that lifty-shoulder thing which I related to him unwilling to answer, and wanting to keep some mystery. "I finalized it today."

I stopped staring at him. "You are so weird. I'm wondering if I am marrying a creep or a European."

"Both," Eric nodded, grinning.

"So when does this start?" I asked, putting the mascara away.

"Hmm, in approximately one hour."

I thought about that for a moment. He blew me a kiss and then went back into the room. What the hell did that mean?

"Wait, in one hour?"

"Approximately."

"I need an actual time, Eric," I called out. He didn't answer so I went to peer into the living room where he was turning on the television flicking through the channels, his brows furrowed.

"I need to learn Greek," he mumbled.

"What does approximately mean?" I asked slowly.

He gave me a blank look. "Around that time. In one hour we leave."

"But you said approximately."

"Could be more, could be less."

I turned around, not in the mood to deal with his language barrier. Although, I'm sure the issue of time was one for most men.

I was out of the washroom after one hour and Eric was sleeping on the couch, probably wrinkling his suit. I walked over and shook him awake. As cute and snugly as he looked, he had apparently been planning this for a while and some crazy minister flower lady was anxiously awaiting our arrival.

"How long was I sleeping?" he said sitting up quickly. He had asked this twice of me today and each time I was endeared.

"Approximately ten minutes. Get your butt up, let's go get married," I said. He gave me a sleepy smile and stood up, pulling me to his chest. Everything froze for a moment so we could kiss. "No sex," I said as he tried to deepen the kiss.

"Yes, after, after," he kissed my nose, and our foreheads touched. "My future wife, let's go!"

We were heading outside into the late evening. I found myself glancing into the hotel bar to see if John Quinn was still there, just out of curiosity. I hoped I dampened his sleazy mood for the rest of the night.

"What are you looking for?" Eric asked me.

"A man."

"I am here," he said, kissing my temple.

I chuckled and looked at him. He squeezed my hand. "No, I came down here for lunch while you were sleeping and this awful man tried to pick me up. He was from the States too."

"He was awful? To you? Is he still there?" I saw the look of possessiveness and I was sure I hadn't been too far off when I threatened to sick Eric on John Quinn. Not that I would have.

"It's fine. My crazy hormones did the beating up for you," I said. Eric gave me an impressed look. "I used my words."

"Interesting," he muttered. "Should I be scared of these hormones?"

"You've been experiencing them, buddy."

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," he said shrugging. We stepped outside, the sun was setting and it looked as if we'd have an idealistic wedding. Or elopement. Yeah, if you're family is not invited and you jet-off to a random destination, it was definitely eloping. The spontaneous aspect was vague since Eric seemed to know what he was doing.

I wondered if I'd be able to drag us out of bed tomorrow. There was no way I'd leave Athens without touring it. The history of this city was staggering; I practically drooled at the thought. Eric choosing dusk to get married really made me wonder if he was a romantic or if he just knew this as a general fact that the sun setting made girls swoon.

"It's a difficult to get there," Eric warned me as we grabbed a cab.

"To where we're getting married?" I asked.

"See the bright hill?" he leaned against me, pointing out my side of the car out the window. I looked up and saw a massive hill that was illuminated with lights and at the very top was a chapel. My mouth hung open.

"Seriously?" I balked. I looked at him and he nodded smugly looking proud of himself.

"That's..." I searched for something to say. "So lame."

His face fell. "What?"

"We're getting married on a hill, in a Greek chapel with the sun setting in the background?" I laughed in disbelief, mostly.

He rolled his eyes. "I will tell you now that you'll have to walk up some of the hill. That's not so nice as the setting, is it?" I looked up at the massive hill and wondered just how far I'd have to climb.

The cab found a road that began to snake up the mountain and I wondered how far up it could take us. I watched the lights dance alongside us the higher we went up. Eric sat close beside me, playing with my fingers, watching me watch the scenery. The sun was just hitting the horizon now and I wondered how much longer it would take for us to reach the chapel. Eric mentioned walking, but so far it seemed like it was possible to drive the whole way up.

As soon as I thought that, the cab stopped as the road began to narrow to nothing. It was at an awkward angle, as we were slanted against the hill. Eric reached over and paid the driver.

"Get out, my lover," he instructed, squishing me and opening the door, piling out on the same side as me. He put his hands on my hips and I looked up at the bright mountain top.

"We have to go all the way up there?" I asked, craning my neck back. "Where did you get that bright idea?"

"When I checked for what the lamest wedding could be like," he said in my ear, his low tone causing goose bumps to break across my flesh.

"I'm sure it'll be fine," I muttered.

"Oh really?" his lips touched just behind my ear and I closed my eyes, leaning into his chest. His hands wandered to cradle my soon-to-be baby bump. "My Sookie," he said breathlessly. I turned my head and our lips touched. Our mouths moved against the other with a rhythm we had perfected over the past month. My hand gripped his hair and he opened his mouth, giving room for our tongues. When Eric pulled away I moaned in protest. "We have a hill to climb!" he said loudly, startling me. He thrust into my bum, pushing me forward. I stumbled a bit and he snatched my hand, pulling us along.

He sure knew how to start a mood and then ruin it just as fast.

There was a rock that was full of flowered cactus. In the fading light and the artificial gleaming the walking stretch glowed. Straight behind the rock were stone steps weaving up to the chapel at the top.

"This is weird," I said as we made our way up the steps, illuminated by the bright lamps in the dusk.

"Why?" he asked, from behind me. I had a freaky suspicion that he might just lurch forward and scare the crap out of me while climbing up.

"How did you get this chapel? It looks like it wouldn't just be randomly available tonight," I mused. I heard Eric laugh and I really didn't feel better about that. "Let's just get married," I reasoned, that's what we were here for.

I realized just how absurd the situation I was in was. Was I being irrationally naive? Probably. I was expecting a baby and didn't know who the father was. I was marrying a man I knew for only six weeks. I was moving to a city, after a life in a small town, in a different country, all of the inhabitants speaking another language. If this wasn't being seriously in love than I didn't know what other criteria I'd need to justify this feeling.

The climbing of the stairs was putting a strain on my legs, and I was becoming winded. Eric grabbed my hand and we both went up the steps side-by side, I was thankful Eric had gotten me a dress that stopped at my knees.

I glanced over my shoulder to take a look at the view and instantly I wanted to hit myself for being so stupid as to not have my camera. I froze, not ten steps from the top. Eric saw me looking out beyond – the sun setting, the lights from the city below, the glow from the mountain – and he surprised me when he handed over my camera, pulling it from his pocket. I looked at it and felt my eyes well up with tears. I nodded silently, unable to trust my voice as I shakily took pictures, his thoughtfulness touching me more than the impromptu wedding. Hormones.

I realized that we were _approximately_ on a time crunch and handed the camera back to Eric, who pocketed it with a sweet smile. He took my hand again and we reached the top of the stairs and made our way to the white chapel.

I immediately caught the sight of a small woman dithering around arranging flowers in certain spots. The chapel had a dome like roof, with a flat patio that seemed to be where the wedding would take place. I glanced out at the view and was overwhelmed with everything suddenly. I was glad that Eric was so steady, so sure. I held onto his hand tight, squeezing the life out of it. He lifted up our joined grasp and kissed the back of mine. His eyes were focused on me and I blushed under his warm gaze. He let go and walked over to the priest a little bit away. I stood on the edge glancing out across, the light fading with the sun beyond the horizon, a gentle breeze reaching me, but I was sweating way too much to not appreciate it.

I was aware of a presence behind me and I slowly turned around to see the small woman with frazzled hair teetering toward me from one foot to the next looking utterly beside herself with my appearance.

"Hello," I said, curious as to if she spoke English.

"Hi," she breathed, her accent prominent in that one, short word. She hurried over and I noticed her hands were full of flowers. "Come," she said. I leaned over to her small height and she began stuffing flowers in my hair. She was crying.

"Are you okay?" I asked, uncertain. I think this was the lady Eric was talking about. "What's your name?"

"Missie," she sounded out, touching her chest briefly. That's a rather American name, isn't it?

"Hello, I'm Sookie," I said slowly. She nodded knowingly and I watched tears stream down her face. Alright I was uncomfortable, but gracious for her care. She seemed to finish and patted my shoulders. I stood up straight. "Thank you," I said, touching my hair. God knows what I looked like. She was so emotional, I wondered if she were pregnant too.

"You are beautiful," she said, before hiccoughing from her sobs. My eyes widened in alarm and I looked across the flat surface of the outside chapel to see Eric speak with the priest, leaning over to understand what he was saying, and their height difference almost comical.

I raised my eyebrow briefly when I saw him glance my way, a private smirk for me. The woman tugged at my arm and I brought my attention back to Missie.

"You have big night tonight," she said, giving me a wink.

"Yes I do," I said and noticed she was pointedly glancing down at my, my hootchie. "Oh!" I exclaimed, shocked. Missie wiped away her tears and gave a small smile.

"You will have to be strong. It will be over soon," she told me of my 'wedding night' as if it would be the first time. It's not like it had already occurred after a drunken night at a bar six weeks ago.

"Oh," I repeated, my eyes diverting, a blush creeping up my neck. "Yes."

"You just lie there," she continued. "He do the rest. He be done then you sleep." She waved a hand like it was nothing to worry about.

I didn't know whether to laugh or pretend to take her advice seriously. I nodded solemnly.

I was already pregnant. I knew the logistics.

"It may hurt," she added as an afterthought. Oh dear God. Next time Eric looked over here I was going to demand he come to me with my eyes. "He seem like a size that would, hmmm," she said thoughtfully. I glanced at her and she held her hands apart to convey the potential size of Eric's penis. Honestly, she wasn't far off, and if I had been a virgin, like she thought I was, I would have been in a lot of pain.

Best wedding pre-talk ever.

"You may get baby," she poked my stomach and I flinched. "That would be good."

"Yes," I drew out the 's'. Baby equals good. Got it. Is that how some people defined _good_ sex? I certainly hadn't thought of it that way when I discovered my pregnancy.

"You will be okay," she patted my arm reassuringly and began to quiver in tears again. I caught Eric's eye and pointedly made it clear that he get over here now. He said one last thing to the priest and then jogged over to me. I felt myself relax as I held Missie to my side, her face buried in my bosom as she cried her eyes out.

"Oh, Missie. Why are you sad?" Eric said, familiar with the woman's hysteria. She transferred from me to him and smashed her head into his stomach, because she was at that height, her arms buried behind his suit jacket. "I like your hair, my lover," he looked as if he were suppressing laughter. I shook my head before nodding at the blubbering woman as an explanation.

He tapped her back awkwardly, not one for hugging strange women it seemed, unless he was going to fuck them, I assumed, remembering him and me that night in Stockholm.

"Sookie, the wedding will be in Greek."

I looked at him warily.

"He doesn't know the translation," Eric shrugged.

"So he could be reciting a recipe and we wouldn't know the difference?" I asked, putting a hand on my hip.

"Mmm, no. I think I have picked up on some Greek," he said looking quite sure of himself.

"In one day," I said doubtfully.

"Language is easy," he grinned, acting like a smart-ass. He put his large hands on Missie's slender shoulders and pulled her from her lock around his torso. "Missie, I am getting married. Cry from the side, not on me."

He said it in the nicest way possible.

She nodded and shuffled off to watch.

"Oh wait," Eric handed her my camera and turned back to me to hold my hand. I assumed Missie knew how to work it. He turned his full body to me and I looked up, my eyes wandering over his dark, suited frame. His eyes twinkling, my heart pounding, I wondered how I could ever not be by his side. He stepped forward and his warm hands settled on the curve of my hips, bringing a chaste kiss to my lips. "Are you ready?" he looked more than.

I nodded, feeling my knees buckling, nerves and excitement tangled in a knot of confusion. We held hands, as we walked toward the priest, the beautiful lights giving the perfect glow as we saw the red sky fade in the distance to blue. I was nervous; this is what girls dream about when their small. I never thought mine would be with a man like Eric.

I looked up at him and he was staring at me, his face sober, his eyes wide, trusting me with his heart. I was scared. Our bodies angled toward each other and Eric brought my knuckles to his lips, his eyes intensely unwavering.

The priest began to speak the service.

Missie was in hysterics, the noise of crying and foreign speech surrounding us. There was a flash and I blinked, looking at Missie who wasn't even looking at what picture she was taking. For all I knew the pictures would show up with just my feet showing or Eric's shoulder. Eric tugged my arm and I brought my gaze back to his, smiling. I wouldn't be doing this if it weren't him.

So here we were.

I was marrying Eric.

We were having a baby.

I was moving to Stockholm.

I realized that whenever a little girl imagines their wedding day, it usually ends there. I had so much to deal with afterward that it didn't seem like the happiest day in the world; however, it was the happiest moment. Being with Eric felt right. He tried to understand when he was supposed to say 'I do'. He seemed to get distracted; his thumb gently caressing my palm, there was a significant pause. The priest had been glaring pointedly at my soon-to-be husband, who had a pink brightness reach his cheeks. Swiftly and smoothly, Eric promised to love me until death do us part. I responded in kind, without the long pause of confusion, chuckling at his insistence that he wasn't hesitating intentionally.

We wed.

We kissed.

I was in his arms for the rest of the night – he wouldn't let me go.

**The beginning of the beginning of the end. Yes, that makes sense (I'm sure of it). **

**How to get you to review this one last time? THE LAST TIME for this fic. Well. I can give you a spoiler for what to expect in the sequel...**

**What do you do once you marry a totally hot Swede and hadn't really told anyone about it? Well, you gotta tell your religious grandma.**

**OH! and the fact that you're pregnant!**

**OHHHH! And you don't know who the father is!**

**Gosh that's depressing. Review for Sookie, tell her you got her back! Euro!Eric might object to that and claim that it is his, but we don't like to say who owns who now do we?  
**


End file.
